


Secret Ingredients

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Job, I'll tag things as I go bc idk what I'm doing, M/M, Rival bakers AU, Slight Shiro/Allura, Slow Burn, They all own shops in like an outside mall thing?, anyone ever heard of those?, eating ass, hahahahahah, lots of fluff, the smut is so awkward just like them fair warning, theyre pretty cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance lives a comfortable life in the outside mall nicknamed the streets of Voltron. He bakes for a living with his friend, Hunk, and enjoys the company of the other store owners near him. Life seems great and easy until some pretty boy with a mullet opens a bakery across the street from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I hope you all like this? I'm making this up as I go so idk what's going on all I know is that I wanted to to rival bakers AU :P

 

"Careful Lance…careful Lance…c-careful La-"

"Hunk! Telling me to be careful is not gonna make me more careful," Lance snapped.

"Oh…sorry," Hunk apologized sheepishly.

"I almost got the lettering done. I don't need you breathing down my neck."

     Hunk nodded but kept holding his breath. Lance had to elbow him lightly in the stomach to regain his personal space, but even then Hunk was still carefully watching him guide the blue frosting on the cake with the piper. The baker groaned as he finished up the last word on the cake and set down his piper.

"There. It's finished and it survived. Are you happy?" He spoke harshly and crossed his arms over his chest. Hunk let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I was worried you were gonna sneeze and mess it up like you did that one time," he told him and patted him on the back.

"Oh c'mon! That was one time!" He shouted.

"It's a valid reason to stress out. You never know what the human body will do," Hunk replied simply before taking the cake and slipping it carefully in its box.

"Whatever. I've learned my lesson to lean away from the cake when I sneeze," he moved the cake box in front of him and neatly wrapped it with their signature blue and yellow ribbon.

"And…voila! The prettiest cake in the Streets of Voltron," he stated proudly.

"Yeah? You sure Allura is gonna like it?" Hunk asked as he leaned his elbow on the counter.

"I'm positive! I baked this cake with her in mind. I used all of her favorite ingredients. Light fluffy yellow cake as the base with strawberry cream to hold the tiers together. Three of them! Incase you were wondering-"

"I literally watched you bake this, Lance."

"-, and fresh buttercream frosting on top decorated with hand-piped frosting Juneberries. Her favorite, by the way."

"You put a lot of thought in to this. Lance," Hunk acknowledged.

"Thank you, Hunk."

"So why did you write 'please date me' on top of it? It makes it look really desperate, dude," he told Lance. The baker gawked at his business partner.

"How dare you! My message is with full sincerity and is a part of the art!" He shouted.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure Princess Books will totally believe that."

"Oh shut it, Hunk. You're just jealous because I single handedly created the best date proposal known to man," he gloated.

"She's paying for that right? You do know how much it costs to make your amazing strawberry cream, right?"

"Calm down, Hunk. No she's not paying for this it's a gift-but!" He stopped Hunk before he could interrupt. "I stored the rest of the cream in the fridge and I'll bake some cupcakes to go with it," he assured him. Hunk sighed.

"Alright. When are you gonna give it to her?" He asked.

"Right now," Lance announced holding up the cake and walking out the door with it. Hunk sighed and followed him out in to the streets.

"Lance. All the stores are closed. I doubt Coran will even look at you through the window," Hunk reminded him.

"It's worth a try. Besides, once she sees I have a cake box in my hand she'll never be able to resist the delicious temptation of sweets."

"You rely way too much on the slim chance of every girl you flirt with having a sweet tooth," Hunk deadpanned.

"C'mon. Everyone loves cake."

"Y'know there are people who are allergic to gluten, right?" Hunk informed him.

"What the hell is gluten?"

"Oh my god Lance. You're a baker and you literally have no idea what you do."

"I know what I do! I bake beautiful cakes for beautiful babes," he grinned as they walked up to Princess Books and Maps store. 

     Of course it was closed since all of the stores on the street closed around ten. He knocked on the door since the lights were still on and he smiled at Allura from the window. Her hair was thrown up in a bun as usual when she was at work. She looked up from her book and smiled at Lance before standing up and approaching the door.

     Allura was stunning as usual. Her dark skin was beautiful in the last peach rays of the sunset, and her silver hair shimmered like pearls. Lance had to take a moment just to appreciate her beauty before he spoke. Bright blue eyes and full beautiful lips that made his heart do summersaults when she smiled at him. She was perfect in his eyes.

"Good evening, Lance. Do you need something from me?" She greeted.

"Your hand in marriage," he sighed dreamily.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean nothing! I'm actually here to give you something, Princess," he recovered quickly. She lifted a brow and frown at the nickname Lance had given her. It wasn't her favorite, but he didn't seem to care.

"Uh…okay. What is it?" She asked shifting back to a smile. Lance cleared his throat and held up the box to her.

"Inside this box is a cake that you'll never forget," he winked. She giggled and accepted the box from him.

"Oh Lance. You shouldn't have. I love cake!" She said and tugged o the ribbon.

"Who doesn't love cake?"

"Gluten," Hunk coughed.

"Although I hope there isn't any strawberries in here. I'm deathly allergic," Allura said as she reached to open the box. Lance quickly took the cake back before she could even peek at its contents and laughed nervously.

"Oops! Um I changed my mind this isn't the best cake ever made excuse me as I got bake you another one right now in my shop away from here goodbye," he rambled before darting off with Allura's cake. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"You're not actually allergic to strawberries, are you?" Hunk asked.

"Nope."

"You knew what was inside?"

"Yup."

"Good call."

 

* * *

 

     Lance had been continuously groaning ever since he had escaped to the comfort of his confectionary bakery. He took a breath every now and then, but continued groaning as Hunk started eating the deathly strawberry cake. Hunk delicately cut himself a slice of the three tiered cake and licked his lips and anticipation. He could care less about Lance's love life since there was cake on his plate. The manager excitedly danced across the kitchen to grab a fork and giggled as his picked up his piece of cake.

"What a win for me. God I love your cakes," he spoke before taking a bite and moaning loudly at the taste.

"Perfect as always! Smooth buttercream. Perfect amount of fluffiness in the cake and oh god this strawberry cream," he groaned and took another bite.

"I'd appreciate it if you could have your foodgasm when I'm not wallowing in self pity," Lance said as he stared at the ceiling from his kitchen floor.

"Lighten up, dude. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," hunk muffled with a mouthful of cake.

"Of course it's meant to be! She's perfect for me!" He whined and pouted.

"You guys don't really have anything in common tho. I mean when was the last time you read something that wasn't a cookbook or fan fiction online?" Hunk asked.

"I read a deadpool comic last night," Lance offered.

"I seriously doubt Allura would be in to that kinda lewd humor."

"Why? Because she's a woman?" Lance challenged.

"No because she literally said she hates crude humor," he said and cut himself a second slice of cake.

"Oh…when did she say that?" Lance inquired.

"Yesterday."

"When?"

"I think you were too busy planning your cake after she said she loves yellow cake," he replied.

"Dammit. I can only think about one thing at a time," he grumbled.

     The door bell chimed as someone entered the bakery, and Lance lifted himself up enough to look over the counter. Pidge came in with a weird looking gadget on their head and a device in their hand. They didn't even look up to acknowledge the two others before they pressed a couple buttons and a strange sound went off from the headset.

"Ugh. Why don't you guys get some wifi in here? You'd probably get a lot more customers," they grumbled and shut off their device before walking over and hopping up on the counter.

"We've been thinking about it. I actually looked in to a few online and if we pull in enough profit this month we might," Hunk replied. Pidge nodded and then read the words on the cake. They chuckled a little and looked at Lance who continued to mope on the floor.

"I'm flattered you wanna date me, Lance, but I have my mind set on one thing and one think only," Pidge said as they started to cut them self a piece.

"Ugh. That wasn't for you, Pidge." 

"What's the only thing on your mind, Pidge?" Hunk asked with a knowing smile.

"Cake, of course," they grinned and grabbed a sample fork off of the heated display case.

"Of course, my aroace little friend," Hunk replied and clinked forks with them.

"You're lucky you don't have feelings for people, Pidge. It's awful," Lance mumbled.

"Lance. Have a piece of cake. Whatever happened couldn't have been that bad," Pidge offered.

"He tried to ask Allura out with a cake, but then she told him she's deathly allergic to strawberries and he totally had to take the cake away from her before she could read it," Hunk told them. Pidge blinked.

"Wow. I guess it was pretty bad."

"And she looked so excited too…why did I have to pick strawberries!" Lance cried on the floor still.

"Uh…wait I thought Allura wasn't…" Pidge trailed off as they noticed Hunk gesturing his finger across his throat and shaking his head. Somehow they both knew to avoid Allura's sudden allergy to strawberries. "…a big fan of cake," Pidge said instead.

"She is! She told me she loves cake! I feel so bad. I should've used raspberries!"

"My suggestion still stands, Lance. You did a good job on this cake," Pidge urged.

     Lance sighed and peeled himself off the floor to cut a slice of cake for himself with a frown. He plopped it on a plate and shuffled across the kitchen to retrieve a fork. His frown remained on his face as he took his first bite. Pidge and Hunk both frowned at him and sighed.  
"Wow. That is the most depressing way I've ever seen someone eat cake before," Hunk said.

"I'd say it's more pathetic than depressing," Pidge murmured.

"Oh shut up, guys. Let me pout," he grumbled and continued to eat his cake.

     The three of them continued to eat their cake in silence. Pidge shrugged at Lance's retort and focused completely on their delicacy. Hunk was serving himself a third slice of cake already and practically inhaling it. Despite the silence there was a sense in comfort from eating something so delicious with friends. Lance hated to admit that Pidge was right, but they were mostly right anyways. He was already starting to feel better and he wasn't even halfway through his cake. His eyes were trained on the strawberry cream and he smiled a little.

"I did do a fantastic job on this cake," he spoke and took another bite.

"It's like biting in to my own personal piece of heaven," Hunk moaned and licked the frosting off of his fingers.

"You're good at what you do, Lance," Pidge agreed.

"Heh. I remember cooking with my mom when I was younger. I was an absolute disaster at everything except for the sweet stuff. My favorite to make were conchas," Lance reminisced and smiled at his cake.

"Those are our best sellers too. You should make more Mexican pastries. People seem to love them," Hunk encouraged.

"Maybe. I'll have to call up my mom and ask her for some more…" he trailed off as his gaze focused across the street.

     The store across the street used to be a guitar shack. Anything music related was sold there including CD's instruments and even sheet music. It was a really cool shop and the manager was really chill and easy to talk to. Unfortunately he moved away when his wife got promoted and her new job dragged him halfway across the country. The "for lease" sign on the window had been there for quite a while. At least until Lance noticed it was down and the lights were on inside.

"Hey. Did someone finally rent out that empty space?" Lance asked. Pidge and Hunk followed his gaze and saw the suddenly active shop.

"Uh…looks like it," Hunk replied.

"Ah, yes. I remember. Some guy made a deal with the manager and he's been working in there for a month or so. I never got a chance to talk to him, but I always noticed him working in there late at night," Pidge reported.

"What kinda stuff is he working on?" Lance asked skeptically as he kept his eyes on the figure moving around inside the building.

"I dunno. It looked like he was moving in a refrigerator and counters one time. It kinda looks like he's building some stuff from scratch even," Pidge replied.

"Refrigerators…oh no. Do you think he's opening a bakery?" Lance asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Or he could be opening a restaurant," Hunk pointed out.

"Who knows until he opens it," Pidge said before going back to their cake.

     Hunk got a fourth slice of cake and the two of them ate while Lance glared out the window. He watched the figure carefully as it moved around and tried to figure out what he was doing. A permanent scowl was plastered on his face as he watched and held his fork in front of his mouth unmoving. He couldn't quite understand it, but he got a bad feeling from the figure. His stomach felt funny as he could barely make out pale skin, sharp eyes, and a goddamn mullet.

"Whoever it is…he's gonna lose."


	2. Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs to chill

     Hate was the first word that came to Lance's head when he met the mysterious new shop owner for the first time. It was totally an accident too. He had been counting on a silent rivalry with the new guy, and hoped he'd never have to go through the awkward "hello my name is…" conversation.

     The new guy had created somewhat of a friendship with Shiro. Lance didn't look much in to it. Shiro was a nice guy and he owned a hardware and gardening store. He was super buff too, and he more or less helped Lance realize his bisexuality. It was a struggle at first, but he couldn't deny the attraction he had to such muscle and physique. If his heart wasn't so set on Allura he definitely would've gone after Shiro for sure. But since he was sworn to another he made do with watching Shiro work in his shop whenever Lance needed to buy vegetable seeds.

     Yes, Lance maintained a garden in the window plant boxes of his small little apartment. It was slightly a force of habit from his mother's garden as well as his refined taste for freshly grown ingredients. While the farmers market had fresh fruits and vegetables Lance couldn't bring himself to buy something so over priced when he could grown his own at home. Plus it was a good excuse to chat with Shiro in his store. Unfortunately this time Lance would have to share his chatting time with the mullet man. Seriously who wears a mullet anymore?

     Lance instantly frowned when he saw the back of his head. He was already talking to Shiro and Lance could feel himself scowl again. He forced himself to take a deep breath and go straight for the seeds. Laughter rang from the store and he grimaced when he didn't recognize the sound. Goddammit. He quickly picked out his usual crop and made his way to the check out where Shiro stood leaning over the counter to talk to mullet guy. The older man's eyes shifted to Lance and he greeted him with a wide smile.

"Lance! Good to see you, buddy," Shiro greeted patting Lance's shoulder. He smiled in return.

"Good to see you too," he replied and yes, he was ignoring the new guy on purpose.

"Have you met Keith yet? He's opening a bakery across the street from you," Shiro introduced.

     Lance finally brought himself to look at the mullet man. He was a little bit shorter than him, and his eyes were just as sharp as he remembered through the window. Up close his hair looked healthy and thick and his skin looked virtually flawless. The small smile across his face was genuine as if he was looking forward to meeting Lance. It made Lance feel funny, but he ignored that feeling. He was already counting his height as his first win against this "Keith".

"A bakery, huh? I guess that makes us rivals," he said trying to keep the tinge of bitterness out of his voice. Keith's smile faltered.

"Rivals? I thought you owned a confectionary shop," he spoke. Lance tried to ignore how smooth his voice sounded. Goddammit. This guy was just perfect, wasn't he?

"Technically, but it's mostly cakes and baked goods. I don't make any candy. I definitely don't make any hard candy. That's a real mess to make and I'm the only one in the kitchen," he rambled.

"But your sign says Lance and Hunk's confectionary goods," Keith pointed out.

"Oh Hunk can't bake anything," Shiro cut in. Lance nodded in agreement.

"He's a fantastic cook, but baking? Nah. He does the accounting and economics stuff. He also helps carrying heavy sacks of flour."

"That and he helps with the public relations since Lance over here has a bit of a bite to him," Shiro provoked with a smirk as he ruffled Lance's short hair.

"Watch it old man or you'll have two plastic hands instead of one," he hissed.

"C'mon you know I have the latest stuff. This thing is anything but plastic," Shiro said holding up his prosthetic hand. "I can move the fingers and everything."

"Whoa," Keith awed with wide eyes over Shiro's practically cyborg hand and arm.

"Impressive, huh? Pidge made some adjustments and it works like a dream," he said.

"That's really cool," Keith murmured.

"But anyways. I believe you wanted to buy some seeds, Lance?" He asked. Lance nodded.

"Yup."

"You do know you can collect the seeds after you grow them, right?" Shiro asked as he scanned Lance's items.

"Uh…my mom always did that when I was younger so I'm not sure how to do it," he lied.

"Ah. Well if you ever wanna learn I'd be happy to show you," Shiro offered with a smile. Lance nodded, took his seeds, and left. He made it approximately five feet outside of Shiro's shop when he heard that buttery smooth voice again and screamed internally.

"Hey. Lance, right?" Keith asked as he caught up to him.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"Uh I just wanted to clear up that we don't have to be rivals. I focus more on breads anyways, so I hope I don't impede your business," he told him. Lance lifted a brow.

"So you're not too good at cakes…?" He asked. Keith furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Um…no not really. They always turn out too dry or crumbly," he answered.

"Hah! That's two wins for me," Lance grinned.

"Two…what?" Keith was completely confused.

"I win a cakes and I win at height," he announced proudly and puffed his chest out with his fists on his hips.

"Uh…"

"You better make your next move, Keith-y boy. I'll knock you outta the park," he warned. Keith frowned.

"Are you being serious about this rivalry stuff?" He asked.

"Of course I am! You're the mysterious new guy. A perfect enemy," Lance replied dramatically while moving his hands with his words.

"Well…have fun with that…I guess," Keith said and started to cross the street.

"You better watch your back, bread boy! I'm the best baker in Voltron!" He heckled. Keith glanced over his shoulder, but then ignored the shouting baker until he entered his own shop.

"Lance. Stop harassing the new guy and bake your goddamn cupcakes please," Hunk called from their confectionary shop. Lance rolled his eyes and finished his walk to his bakery.

"I'm telling you that guy is shady," he muttered.

"Wow. You've barely met him and you're already at his throat. Are you sure you don't just have a crush?" Hunk questioned.

"Don't use my bisexuality against me! He's bad news and my hatred for him has nothing to do with his level of attractiveness," he growled.

"And which level of attractiveness is he, Lance? Huh? Huh?" Hunk prodded his shoulder with a smirk. Lance swatted his hand away and growled again as he marched off to his kitchen.

"Ah. I love it when you bake angry cupcakes. They always have a bit of spice to them," he sighed and Lance got out his ingredients. He was in desperate need of a distraction, and he was beyond ready to hyper focus on these goddamn cupcakes.

 

* * *

 

"You know those super raunchy chick flick scenes where the main couple just had intense sex and they flop down on the bed dramatically with the covers over their chest because of double standard nudity censorship?" Hunk asked. Lance panted on the ground and nodded weakly in response.

"That's what you look like right now…minus the double standard nudity censorship."

"I get it, Hunk," he wheezed.

"At least you got the cupcakes in the oven this time…although I think you screamed more this time."

"I'm filled…with rage," he managed between breath.

"Yeah I could tell. Those cupcakes are gonna be really spicy. Maybe you should use peach and cinnamon instead of strawberries," Hunk suggested.

"Shut…up," Lance said and laid limply on the kitchen floor. The bell triggered by the shop door rung, but Lance was too tired to try and see who entered.

"I heard screaming and assumed some rage baking was taking place," Shiro said as he walked in.

"Lance just put some cupcakes in the oven," Hunk announced.

"Oh sweet. Those sounded like they're gonna be pretty spicy. Peach and cinnamon?" He asked.

"Hopefully if Lance isn't too stubborn about using the strawberries."

" _You're the one who wanted me to use the fucking strawberries_ ," Lance grunted as he used the front counter to hoist himself off the floor.

"You can make some shortcake when you're not fuming with rage, Lance," Hunk assured him and patted his back. He sighed and continued to lean against the counter.

"How many batches?" Shiro asked.

"I tripled the recipe," Lance murmured.

"Wow what got you so pissed?"

"The new guy. He kept muttering something about bread between his screaming sessions," Hunk reported.

"Keith? What did he do?" Shiro inquired.

"He's a tool," was Lance's only response as he went back in to the kitchen and came back out with a cup of water.

"Keith? No way. He's a nice guy. He said he was interested in meeting you after I told him about you," Shiro informed him. Lance nearly spit out his water, and instead chocked on it.

" _You told him about me?_ " He nearly screamed.

"Well…yeah? He was curious about the other people who works in Voltron. I figured I'd tell him about you guys."

"What did you tell him about me?" Lance demanded to know.

"I was just starting to tell him about you when you came in earlier, so not much," Shiro replied.

"Good! Keep it that way. My enemy has no business knowing any of my weaknesses," he said and glared across the street.

"This rivalry thing is already getting old," Hunk sighed and leaned his elbow on the counter.

"Lance. Be nice, and give him a chance. He's a nice guy, okay?" Shiro scolded. Lance merely frowned and sipped his water in response.

"Hey Lance, shouldn't you get started on the frosting?" Hunk asked.

"I'll only do peach and cinnamon if you make guacamole tonight," he replied turning in to the kitchen again.

"Oh you got it. I'm gonna get some avocados right now."

"I'll go with you. I have a feeling more screaming is to come," Shiro said.

"Have fun."


	3. That face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is unaware of certain things he expresses with his face muscles

"Keith said your cupcakes were delicious," Pidge announced as they peeled the wrapper off of their own cupcake. Lance slammed his fist on the counter.

" _You gave him one of my cupcakes!_ " He screamed. The techie nodded and took a bite of the sweet cake.

"Yup. He also said the garnishing was pretty," they added as they picked up the thinly sliced peach on top and popped it in their mouth.

"I can't believe you would betray me this way!" He cried and glared at Pidge.

"Hey you gave me like half a dozen of those things. I didn't know what to do with all of them, and he visited my store," they defended. Lance growled.

"That fucking asshole."

"He gave you a compliment and you're calling him an asshole?" Pidge questioned.

"Yes. It's obvious he's taunting me," he replied and crossed his arms.

"He seemed pretty sincere to me."

"Yeah. To you. You're not his rival tho," Lance pointed out.

"Neither are you. You guys don't even bake the same stuff. You should try his French bread it's amazing," they told him and licked off the frosting.

"I hate him with a burning passion."

"Is that what they're calling crushes nowadays?"

"Shut up! I do not have a crush on him! The only crushing I'm doing is crushing _him!_ "

"Uh huh. Totally. You do you, Lance," Pidge said without interest.

"Listen. Just because I'm bi and he's _slightly_ attractive doesn't mean I'm interested in him like that," he cleared up.

"I totally believe you," Pidge assured him in an unconvincing tone.

"Ugh. You and Hunk are always trying to distract me from my one true love. Allura," he sighed dreamily as her name left his lips.

"Have you started your second 'please date me' cake yet?" They asked.

"I have actually. I started planning it last night and I need to get the ingredients for it today," he stated proudly.

"Why don't you just ask her out with words?"

"Pffff! That's stupid. I need to show my love through art," Lance insisted.

"It would be easier to just ask her out with words," Pidge replied. Lance sighed.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. Sometimes I forget you have no desire for anyone."

"I'm all about those healthy platonic relationships with good communication and lots of memes," they said and smiled up at Lance.

"I know you sent me thirty different versions of dat boi last night."

"Which one was your favorite?"

"Nothing beats the original."

"True."

"Shouldn't you be working? Hunk is swamped out there working the cashier and I have two more rounds of cookies to put in the oven," Lance questioned.

"Matt told me to take a break and be more social," they replied.

"Well aren't you just a social butterfly right now," he teased and slipped on his oven mitts. He pulled out a tray of freshly baked cookies from the oven and set it to the side so he could pop in another batch.

"Well Shiro is always busy with his customers since everyone and their mother wants his number, Allura is organizing book titles, Coran is Coran, and Keith is busy too."

"Why would you even consider Keith?"

"Because it pisses you off."

"Cruel."

"Hey Lance! Do we have anymore conchas?" Hunk called from the front of the store.

"Ah shit. I knew I was missing something," he cursed. "No! I'm gonna have to make a new batch tonight. Tell them they can have first pick tomorrow morning!" He called back.

"Got it!"

"Maybe Keith should try your conchas. They say the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Pidge said and finished their cupcake. Lance muttered something in Spanish and Pidge merely laughed.

"Even though I don't speak Spanish, I'm certain you just insulted me."

"Leave me alone, social butterfly."

 

* * *

 

 

     Lance took a deep breath after he put the conchas in the oven. They took a while to make, but it was worth it every single time. He had spent the majority of the night preparing them and he was happy to finally bake the last batch. It would take about 20 minutes to bake, so he decided to sit down for a while. While he enjoyed baking and being in the kitchen it was definitely an energy drainer. Every time he had a cooking session he felt ready to lay back and take a four hour nap. He spent most of the 20 minutes on his kitchen floor, as he usually did when he waited for the last batch to cook, and got up to get a drink of water before the timer went off. It was important to stay hydrated in a hot kitchen.

     Just as he was pulling out the last batch Hunk came in and took a seat in one of the chairs Lance never took advantage of. He sighed deeply and smiled when he inhaled the scent of the Mexican sweet bread. A happy him escaped his lips and he leaned back as Lance took off his mitts and let the bread cool down.

"God I love it when you bake. My mouth is watering," Hunk said as his stomach grumbled.

"Have you even eaten since noon?" Lance asked.

"Nah. It was too busy. There were so many customers, dude! You should've seen it."

"Sorry. I was backed up with some phone orders," he shrugged.

"Right. Ugh. Can we get some food on the way home? I'm starving man."

"Sure thing. Let me just pack these up and we can close up shop," Lance said as he took off his apron.

     The two boys quickly closed their shop together and made sure everything was locked up and secure. Hunks stomach only growled louder as they walked through the streets and stopped at one of the fast food places outside of the shops. Since they were walking they didn't see the harm in going inside and eating in the diner area. Sometimes they would walk through the drive through, but both of them were exhausted from a long day of work. They both decided to take a break and just eat a full dinner there.

     When they got inside the smell of hot food filled their nostrils and they were instantly reminded of their stomach. Lance asked Hunk what he wanted but he was so hungry that he just blurted that he didn't care. They ended up ordering a twenty piece chicken nugget, three large fries, and four burgers with multiple patties. It was a lot, but Hunk basically breathed food and Lance could eat anything if he was hungry enough. Which he was at that moment. They waited impatiently for their food as they took advantage of the free refills. Once their food was finally done they settled in the dining area and virtually attacked their food with their mouths.

     Lance had gotten so lost in his food he barely registered pale skin, sharp eyes, and a damn mullet. _Barely_. It was obvious who had just entered the restaurant when Lance actually took a minute to breathe between his second burger and his fries. A scowl made it way over Lance's features as he angrily munched on his fries.

"You okay dude? Who are you…oh," Hunk sounded disappointed when his eyes settled on Keith.

"What is he doing here?" Lance spoke with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Let it go Lance. He's allowed to eat fast food if he wants," Hunk replied.

"Yeah, but why _here_?" He whined and sipped his drink with a pout.

"Uh because it's the first fast food place once you get out of the streets maybe?" Hunk suggested sarcastically.

"Ugh. Whatever," he scoffed and glared at Keith from across the restaurant.

     There was no amount of subtlety when it came to Lance. When he felt an emotion everyone knew it. The only person who missed out on it was himself, but those were for minor emotions such as romance, anxiety, sleep, and thirst. Granted the last two aren't exactly emotions, but this boy does not know how to take care of himself. One time Hunk found him asleep on the floor still stirring a bowl of brownie batter. He was even muttering the recipe in Spanish between snores.

     Anyways, his eyes bore in to the back of Keith's head. Of course the other baker wasn't an idiot. He could feel someone staring at him, so it shouldn't have been a surprise to Lance when deep navy eyes suddenly met his hard gaze. Instead of looking away, like a normal person, he glared harder and pulled his mouth in to a tight frown. Keith lifted a brow and turned to take his order. Lance continued to be childish while Hunk sighed and shook his head.

"You are unbelievable," he muttered and lazily brought more French fries to his mouth.

"He better be getting that to go or else I'm gonna kick his ass," Lance grumbled.

"You're not gonna kick his ass."

"Watch me!"

"His arms are like twice as big as yours," Hunk pointed out.

"That's not important!" Lance barked.

"He literally has a Dorito shoulder to waist ratio."

"I could still fuck him up."

"More like you'd like to fuck him. Period," Hunk muttered under his breath.

"Ugh! Will you cut that out? You got Pidge doing it too," he snapped.

"Actually Pidge is the one who started it. We were talking about it and they said he was your type," Hunk informed him.

"What! What do you guys know about my type?" He hissed.

"Well he's gorgeous, nice eyes, a rocking bod, and he's got amazing hair. That's everything you like about Allura," he pointed out.

"Just because I like features on a girl doesn't mean I like the same features on a boy," Lance argued.

"Uh huh. Totally," Hunk replied unconvinced.

     Lance rolled his eyes and glanced over to see Keith grab his to go bag. He pumped his fist in victory as he started to head for the door. He was almost out of the building when-

"Hey! Keith! Over here!" Hunk called.

"Hunk! What the fuck are you doing!" Lance hissed.

"Pissing you off-Yeah! Keith! Over here!" He called again. The rival baker had stopped just before he opened the door and spotted Hunk waving at him from across the restaurant. He smiled a little at the friendly face and made his way over to Hunk.

"Hey, how's it going, man? I'm Hunk. We haven't had a chance to meet yet," Hunk greeted and outstretched his hand. Keith accepted his gesture.

"Hey Hunk. I guess you already know my name, huh?" He replied.

"Yup. Hard not to when this one doesn't shut up about you," Hunk said nodding his head towards Lance. Lance turned bright red.

"I only speak about my rage and fury," he spat. Keith raised his brow in response again. He really didn't have the time or energy to deal with…whatever game Lance was playing with him.

"Uh-huh. Anyways. I'm basically his manager, but he does what he wants to I'm really the damage control," he continued. Keith chuckled a little bit.

"I can imagine there's quite a bit of damage," he teased glancing over at Lance. His face twisted with annoyance as he hated to admit Keith's eyes were pretty goddamn gorgeous.

"Oh trust me. There is."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," he growled.

"So what brings you here? A little late night snack on the way home?" Hunk inquired and ignored Lance.

"Nah. Shiro is working late and he asked if I wouldn't mind coming over here real quick to get him some food," he told Hunk.

"How nice of you. Do you have a car?" Hunk asked. Keith shook his head and tugged on the collar of his motorcycle jacket.

"I have a bike," he answered. Lance frowned. Shit. Keith wins at being totally badass. He could pick up so many chicks in that motorcycle, Lance thought like the idiot he is.

"Nice. Uh. Random question, but are you in to guys, Keith?" Hunk asked. Lance glared at his business partner with wide eyes and blushed. Keith turned a little pink himself and laughed nervously. He scratched the back of his head.

"Was it that obvious?" He questioned. Lance gawked at Keith, but he was ignored once again.

"Nah. I was just wondering. You should probably get that to Shiro. He's like a disappointed dad when he's hungry," Hunk said.

"Right. I'll chat with you later," Keith said before walking off.

"See ya!" Hunk called. They smiled and waved at each other, but Hunk's smile disappeared when he was met with Lance's death eyes.

"What the actual fuck, Hunk?" He said through clenched teeth. He rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome by the way," he responded.

" _For what?_ "

"For asking him so you wouldn't have to."

"What the hell did you ask him that I would've been remotely interested in?" Lance demanded to know.

"Uh…he's gay. Well, he's in to guys. That doesn't always mean he's gay. Like you're in to guys but your bise-"

"I don't give a shit if he likes dick," Lance interrupted.

"Okay, first off rude, and second of course you do stop denying it."

"I'll stop denying it when it's true…which is never. I don't like him that way," Lance insisted.

"Is that why you got that look on your face when he mentioned he had a motorcycle?" Hunk challenged.

"What look? I don't have a look."

"Yeah it's that 'oh shit that's hot but I don't know what to do about it' look," he informed him.

"I have no such thing," Lance continued to deny and sat back with his arms crossed.

"I'll point it out to you the next time it happens. Which will most likely happen around Keith so be prepared to be embarrassed," Hunk warned.

"I'll prepare for nothing because I don't make that face…and I do _not_ think he's hot because he has a motorcycle."

"Yeah you think he's hot because he's a Dorito with pretty eyes and long hair that you can dig your fingers in when you-"

"Okay! You're stopping right now!" Lance cut him off before he could finish his sentence with bright red cheeks. Hunk laughed.

"You're gonna be thinking about that all night now," he teased.

"Ugh. Gross. As if. If anything I'll be imagining kicking him in the face."

"Harsh."

"Whatever."


	4. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes some fucking delicious bread and Lance is taken against his will

     Pidge sighed as they stood behind the check out counter in their store. Well, technically it was their store as well as Matt's store. He was out running errands so they were stuck by themself alone in the store. It was a rather slow day. Mostly because it was the middle of the week, but also light store traffic was rare nowadays. Summer had started, so there were more teenagers and kids roaming the streets of Voltron instead of roaming the halls of their schools. It was good economically and business wise, but Pidge hated kids close to their age. They were barely in to college compared to everyone in the streets who have at least an associates degree. Shiro was the only exception since he served in the military and he's not completing his associates until the end of next year. Even then he was approaching his thirties fast.

     A sigh escaped the techie's lips as they doodled on a napkin they snatched before leaving Lance's bakery. It had been a week or so since Keith moved in across the street, and he really hadn't affected Lance's business at all. Both of the stores were actually pretty busy. Apparently people can love both sweet and savory baked goods. Pidge smiled and sighed dreamily at the thought of Keith's French bread again. Just the thought of that crisp crust and fluffy center made their mouth water. Lance's confections were delicious, but sometimes Pidge needed something that didn't make them feel like they were about to experience twelve cavities. Plus who didn't like French bread?

     Speaking of bread. A distinct bready smell filled the shop and Pidge instantly stopped their pen against the napkin. They took a moment to sniff the air and practically melt under the beautiful smell. When they opened their eyes they were pleased to see Keith approaching them with a box and a smile.

"Pleeeeease tell me you have some bread for me to try," Pidge begged and lightly clapped their hands together. Keith laughed and pulled out a chuck of bread from his box.

"This isn't exactly French bread, but I thought you'd like it. It's Italian. The bread is a lot more dense," he explained handing them the sample. Pidge immediately accepted it and took a bite.

"Oh my god, Keith," they groaned.

"You like it? You'll have to try it with some garlic butter. You can swing by after everyone closes," he offered.

"Oh my god you should have a bread party," they suggested and eyed the box in Keith's hands after they finished their sample.

"A bread party?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Like you invite all the store owners to your bakery after closing time and we all try your bread. We're all so busy managing our store I doubt a lot of them have even met you let alone try your amazing bread," Pidge pointed out.

"Hm. That's a good idea actually. I'll definitely think about it," he smiled. "Uh I have a box of just my French bread in here for Hunk. Would you mind delivering it to him for me?" He asked handing Pidge the box.

"Number one, I can't believe you trust me not to eat this."

"I can't either."

"Number 2, why don't you give it to him yourself?" they asked. Keith sighed and crossed his arms.

"Lance…whenever I go over there he gives me a headache. That is if I can even manage to get in. Hunk is real nice and all, but Lance is really getting on my nerves," he replied.

"For the love of God, Keith, _please do not buy in to his rivalry bullshit_ ," Pidge begged. Keith blinked.

"Huh?"

"He doesn't actually hate you. He's a bit slow when it comes to feelings, but I think he actually likes you more then even he knows," Pidge assured him. Keith lifted a skeptical brow.

"Uh, does he even like guys? He seems to be drooling over the girl in the book shop down the street."

"Lance is aggressively bisexual. He's just never had an actual boyfriend before so he's a little awkward around guys. Hence the reason he thinks he hates you," Pidge explained. Keith chuckled.

"Wow. I dunno. I'm still not sure about that," he replied.

"Trust me. Once you two actually start to talk he'll forget he hates you and you guys might actually enjoy each other's company."

"You think so?" He asked. Pidge nodded and peeked in to the box of bread.

"I know so."

 

* * *

 

"Keith is hosting a what?" Hunk asked as he accepted the box from Pidge.

"Tomorrow night he's having a bread party," Pidge repeated.

"What the hell is a bread party!" Lance yelled from the kitchen.

"He's inviting all of the store owners to his bakery and letting us try his fucking delicious bread. It'll give him a chance to meet everyone," Pidge explained.

"Does this have some of his bread in it?" Hunk asked and peeked inside.

"Yup. That's his legendary French bread. It's super freaking good," Pidge answered with a giddy grin. Hunk took a bite out of one of the pre cut slices and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit," he muffled with bread in his mouth. Pidge grinned as they watched Hunk absorb the slice of bread.

"Holy…LANCE! YOU NEED TO TRY THIS!" He shouted. A loud crashing sound came from the kitchen and Lance marched out of the kitchen with his usual scowl on his face. He looked at the bread in Hunk's hand and then at Hunk.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's the best goddamn bread you will ever taste," Hunk said with stars in his eyes as he offered the bread to him. Lance looked at it skeptically and pulled a face as if he's just smelled something absolutely terrible.

"It's from Keith isn't it?" He asked.

"Yup. He wanted me to deliver it to Hunk," Pidge told him.

"Then why didn't he deliver it himself?" Lance challenged.

"Uh. Because you're as hostile as a fucking chihuahua," they told him.

"Hey I'm at least a Rottweiler."

"Maybe the size of one," Hunk muttered and finished the slice of bread when Lance refused to accept it.

"Hush! I'll bite his head off!"

"More like bite his lips off…because you wanna make out with him," Hunk replied.

"I'm ignoring you."

"Lance just listen to me, okay? Keith is a good person and you need to grow the fuck up. This is not a healthy way to deal with your first boy crush," Pidge said calmly and reached up to pat Lance's shoulder.

"This is not my first boy crush, okay?"

"So you admit it's a boy crush?" Hunk questioned with a grin.

"It's not a boy crush at all! If it was it wouldn't be my first but it's not!" He fixed.

"Who was your first?" Pidge asked.

"Shiro," Hunk answered for Lance as he pulled out the second slice of bread.

"Shiro?" Pidge asked and cringed.

"What? He's hot," Lance said defensively.

"Ugh. That guy is like a dad to me. You're messed up," Pidge spoke with disgust.

"I'm messed up? Hunk back me up here. Shiro is a grade A male human specimen."

"He does have a nice butt," Hunk admitted.

"See? If the heterosexual man can admit Shiro is hot as fuck then there's nothing wrong with me," Lance smiled and crossed his arms proudly while puffing out his chest.

"Please don't date my dad," Pidge begged.

"Trust me. He's not gonna date Shiro," Hunk assured them.

"Okay while I agree that he's way out of my league, why the hell would you say that, man?"

"Because you're super bi for Keith," he replied with a smug smile.

"Fuck off, Hunk."

"That's harsh," Pidge said.

"I don't give a fuck," Lance snapped and turned to return to the kitchen.

"You'll come to the bread party, right?" Pidge Called as he disappeared in to the kitchen.

"I'll go to his shitty bakery when I'm fucking dead."

 

* * *

 

     Lance pouted as Hunk literally carried him in to Keith's bakery. Being slung over your best friends shoulder wasn't necessarily comfortable, so that made him even more grumpy. Pidge was trying to hold back a chuckle as they walked behind Hunk and looked up at Lance. The baker glared down at his non-binary friend and was actively plotting their death as Hunk crossed the street.

"So when is the funeral? Do you want it ASAP or should we let your death sink in first?" Pidge teased while trying to hold back giggles.

"I'm going to murder you," was Lance's only response.

"If you lay a finger on that precious angel's head then you really will be dead," Hunk threatened.

"I'll murder you in my head," Lance corrected. 

"Make sure my last words are 'Keith and Lance, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g'," they grinned. Lance groaned and let his body go limp in Hunk's grasp.

"Pidge. Leave him alone. He's already humiliated," Hunk chided.

"Alright, mom," Pidge replied sarcastically. Hunk sighed and opened the doors to Keith's bakery.

"Hey! We made it!" Hunk announced. Keith looked up from his counter with a smile, but it quickly faltered when he saw Lance's ass next to Hunk's face.

"Uh…welcome?" He replied.

"Excuse him, but he was a bit reluctant to come over here," Hunk said referring to Lance as he set down his friend. Lance instantly shot a glare at Keith over his shoulder.

"Ah. I see," Keith said with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"But don't let him ruin the night. That'll just give him another win," Hunk winked as he and Pidge ventured further in to the bakery.

"Alright. Welcome to my bakery, I guess," he greeted. "I uh…don't really throw parties that often…or at all."

"Your bakery looks so cool," Pidge said as they looked up at the art on the walls. It looked like traditional southeastern Asian tapestries.

"These are so pretty," they spoke with awe as they took in the details in the fabric. Keith made his way next to Pidge and looked up at the tapestries.

"You think so?" He asked. They nodded.

"It's amazing."

"My mom gave them to me when I moved out of the house. They're Korean tapestries. She told me her mom, my grandmother, made them by hand," he told them.

"Wow. That's amazing. She made something this intricate by hand?" Pidge asked.

     By this time Lance had forgotten that he was supposed to be hating Keith and found himself looking at the same tapestry. Hunk made his way next to Pidge as Keith explained the process, and Lance found himself stepping closer as well. He had to stop himself from getting too close or the others would've noticed, but he couldn't help but be interested in what Keith was saying. He had noticed Keith's subtle Asian features, but it never really clicked with him that Keith was actually connected with his culture. Maybe because he was too focused on hating him the whole time he didn't seem to realize Keith actually came from somewhere…it was an interesting development for Lance.


	5. More screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has no chill and goddamn Keith is fucking hot

"I can't believe we haven't met until now, Keith! You're absolutely pleasant to converse with," Allure said with a smile. Lance sulked two seats away as Hunk and Pidge tried to hold in their laughter.

"Oh uh, thanks, Allura. You're nice to talk to as well," he replied and smiled slightly. Lance frowned.

"There it is," Hunk announced. Lance looked at him with a raised brow.

"What?"

"That's the 'oh shit that's hot but I don't know what to do about it' face," he reiterated with a smile.

"Oooo what was it this time? Do you like Keith's smile?" Pidge teased.

"N-no!" Lance stuttered.

"It was totally the smile," Hunk whispered over to Pidge.

"Shut up! No it wasn't!" He shouted.

"Lance. Could you be mindful of your volume, please? It's giving us all a headache," Coran scolded. He stuck his tongue out at the book manager and turned back to Hunk and Pidge.

"Don't ruin the party with your grumpiness, Lance. Lighten up," Hunk encouraged.

"I'll say. This bread is delicious, Keith," Coran spoke.

"T-thanks," he stuttered a little with pink cheeks. Lance glance at him and bit his lip.

"Oo! Different kind of 'oh shit that's hot but I don't know what to do about it'," Hunk discovered.

"Shut up," Lance grumbled and returned his glare to his two friends.

"I agree. This bread is very skillfully made, but I can't help but feel it would be fantastic with a bit of wine maybe?" Allura suggested. Pidge frowned. They just turned 20. Just under the legal drinking age.

"I think I actually have some in the back. Would you like me to get it out?" Keith offered.

"Yes please," Coran nodded vigorously.

"I wouldn't mind a glass," Shiro pitched in. He hadn't spoken much all night. Mostly because he only had so much energy, and also because he enjoyed listening to the group of three next to him.

"I'll be right back," Keith said and got up to retrieve the wine.  
With Keith gone the room was silent. The six shop owners sat without saying a thing, but it felt as if there was an elephant in the room begging to be addressed. Lance coughed once, and apparently that invited Shiro to speak up.

"So when are you gonna ask Keith out on a date, Lance?" He asked. Lance turned bright red and glared at Shiro.

"How dare you," he muttered and gritted his teeth. Shiro held up his hands defensively.

"Hey I was just asking. You've been eyeing him all night, y'know," he said. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. Not you too. I already got these dweebs on my case about it."

"Lance _does_  like Keith, right? I kinda assumed, but I couldn't be sure," Coran butted in.

"No!" Lance denied.

"Oh yeah he totally does," Hunk answered.

"You two would be so cute together," Allura said with a smile as she placed her hand on Lance's shoulder. He turned red, mostly out of embarrassment for some reason, and shook his head.

"I-I don't like him that way. I don't like him at all," he protested.

"It's alright, Lance. Your secret is safe with us," she assured him and winked.

"I don't like Keith, guys!" He shouted.

"Well that's obvious," Keith muttered as he entered the room with a bottle of wine and some plastic cups. "I couldn't find any wine glasses, so hopefully this will do."

"Wine is wine. I don't give a fuck," Hunk replied.

"I like the way you think," Coran said.

     Keith chuckled and opened up the bottle. Lance frowned deeper and watched Keith reach in his back pocket to get out his keys. He pulled out a Swiss Army knife and popped out the corkscrew tool. His arms barely flexed as he twisted the tool in to the cork and pulled it out like a lollipop from a baby's mouth. Red invaded Lance's face as he realized he would not have been able to rip the cork out as easily as Keith just did. That and just how nice his muscles looked without his motorcycle jacket.

"There it is again. You're on a roll, Lance," Hunk whispered.

     Lance kicked him under the table, but kept his eyes on Keith's arms. He couldn't look away for some reason as he poured wine in to each cup and passed it around. It was only until the arm he was staring at reached out towards him and he realize Keith was offering him a cup. He blinked and accepted the cup with no comment.

     This was weird. Lance felt weird. Why was he staring at Keith's arms? Why were they so big? What kind of work out did he do and how long did he do it to get such beautiful looking muscles? Why did Lance just admit Keith's muscles were beautiful? Maybe because they were. He couldn't deny how good his pale skin looked and how the angles of his face seems to create a beautiful masterpiece. Of course Lance knew he was attractive, but fuck this was a new development for him. Keith was actually really hot.

"Calm down, Lance," Hunk whispered.

"Yeah. Keep the eye fucking to a minimum," Pidge added. Lance finally tore his eyes away from Keith and opted for his cup instead. His brows were knit in anger and confusion and his cheeks were super hot.

"Don't worry. We all know he's super hot," Hunk assured him.

"Shut up," he mumbled and took his first sip of wine.

"C'mon. Have some bread. It'll take your mind off of things," Pidge offered.

     Lance blindly accepted the techie's offer and grabbed a slice of French bread from the plate set out on the table. He slapped some butter on top of it as he tried not to look at Allura and Keith talking. There's was a distinct pang of jealousy in his chest, but that was only because he loved  _Allura_ , right? 

     Whatever. He decided not to think about it much and instead took a bite of the bread. Suddenly his world dissolved around him as the flavor registered on his tongue. His eyes widened at the pure perfection of the bread in his hand. He could feel his insides become healthier, his skin becoming clearer, and his soul soaring. Complete shock took over him as he had to take his time to fully appreciate the beauty of the bread he was eating. He could feel his fingers tremble as he started to chew and  _oh dear god the texture_. Everything was perfect from the crust to the flesh of the bread. Lance could only dream of making bread like this.

     After he swallowed the first bite he remembered that this was Keith's bread. Keith made this miraculous creation. Keith hand sculpted this absolute perfection called bread, and Lance was totally gonna kick his ass for it. His fist came down on the table and he stood up dramatically. Everyone's conversations came to a halt as they waited for whatever Lance was going to say. He glared at Keith with wide eyes and held up his piece of bread.

"What the fuck is this?" He demanded to know. Keith looked at the bread and then back to Lance. He quirked a brow.

"Uh…bread?"

"This isn't fucking bread this is…this is…"

"Amazing?" Hunk offered.

"Angelic?" Pidge added.

"Perfect? Beautiful? Live changing?"

"Yes! All of that! How the fuck!" Lance shouted. Allure half her hand over her mouth to hold back a grin and giggled a little. Keith's eyes widened when he realized Lance was trying to compliment him.

"Wait…you like it?" Keith asked.

"How could I fucking not! Who the hell do you think you are!" He slammed his other hand to the table as he nearly yelled.

"Lance! Your volume!" Coran whimpered as he held his hands over his ears.

"Shut up how could you not scream over this!" Lance snapped. Keith started to turn red as he tried to accept the fact that Lance really liked something he made.

"Calm down, Lance. It's just bread," Shiro tried.

"Just bread? _Just bread!_  How fucking dare you!" Lance shouted.

"Uh…"

"Seriously, Lance. Go scream about it outside if you're gonna keep this up," Pidge sighed. He glared at his techie friend and then at Keith.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for this, pretty boy," he said jabbing a finger at him before storming outside with his bread. Everyone watched as he took another bite outside and screamed. He literally just screamed as he ate the goddamn bread. What a nerd.

"He's not gonna kick your ass. I don't think he's capable," Hunk assured Keith.

"T-thanks," he stuttered trying to hide his red face with his hand.

"Holy shit, Keith. Are you okay?" He asked. Keith shook his head.

"H-he didn't mean it in a mean way. He's just…weird," Pidge tried to explain when Lance screamed again outside.

"It's not that it's just…it's weird I'm getting all flustered over this," he muttered as he watched Lance outside angrily chew on his bread. Pidge and Hunk both had an epiphany at the same time and looked at each other with knowing smiled.

"Flustered? Oh I'm sure it's nothing to scratch your head over. Lance is just being…" Coran trailed off as they all turned to watch him scream again. "…Lance…"

"Really he means it in a nice way," Shiro said. Keith nodded.

"Yeah okay. Uh. I get it," he muttered and forced himself to look at the floor. Hunk and Pidge smiled at each other again until they were grinning. They had a nonverbal conversation before turning to face Keith with their elbows on the table and innocent faces.

"Hey Keith. Can we talk to you about something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much for 100 kudos! I appreciate all the comments and feedback you guys give me it really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^


	6. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhh…they're having a bonding moment

     Keith stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He hadn't been able to get a lot of sleep because he couldn't stop thinking. His mind was going in circles, and about Lance of all people. That absolute _dork_ was running around his brain causing more trouble in his thoughts then he did in really life. He hated to admit he liked thinking about Lance, and that he wanted to spend more time with him. Mostly because they were "rivals" and Lance would count it as a win if Keith confessed he liked him. It was infuriating yet endearing at the same time and he hated it.

     Pidge and Hunk caught on immediately that night he hosted his bread party. They drilled him for his honest feelings and opinions about Lance, and he knew he was blushing the whole time. It was only when Lance finally came back inside and stopped screaming did Keith get a break from their questions. Although they would indubitably continue to question him and talk about it after that night. It had been a three days and he'll admit he was avoiding them. Hunk was easier to avoid since Lance was in the same store as him, but he felt guilty for not visiting Pidge every now and then.

     Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This was seriously stressing him out more than he liked. He tried hard not to think about the whole situation as he attempted to sleep again, but his efforts were interrupted when he heard his phone buzzing on his nightstand. A groan escaped his lips as he rolled over and picked it up. He could've sworn he put it on silent, but the number blaring on his screen argued otherwise. Who the fuck was calling him at midnight? He accepted the call.

"Hello?" He mumbled as he let his eyes rest.

"Keith? This is Hunk. Uh I hope you don't mind but Shiro gave me your number. It's an emergency," Hunk responded on the other side. Keith sighed deeply.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uh I accidentally locked Lance inside the bakery and the only window that we can open is really tall and really small. He can't exactly reach it and neither can I. Plus I can't really fit through it either-"

"Where's your key?" Keith asked.

"Haha funny story. Actually not funny at all. Y'see it got stuck in the front door. We tried calling a locksmith but they're all closed right now. We'll have to try again in the morning, but-"

"Hunk get to the point."

"Could you please come down here and help me get Lance out of our bakery please?" He asked. Keith sighed again loudly and dropped his head on his pillow.

"Fine…I'll be right there," Keith muffled.

"You're the best, Keith! Thank you so much!"

"Uh-huh," he said before hanging up the phone.

     Well that's a pleasant reason to be woken up in the middle of the night. Not that he had fallen asleep in the first place, but he was comfortable enough to want to stay in bed. He reluctantly stood up and wandered across his room to turn the light on. The sudden brightness made him wince as he slipped on his boots and his red jacket. He didn't bother to change out of his pajamas, but took some effort to splash cold water in his face and wake himself up. Driving drowsy on his bike was hella dangerous and he wasn't ready to deal with a crash.

     Once he was wide eyed and alert he made his way down his apartment building. The streets were close, but not close enough for him to walk hence the reason he rode his bike to work. He made it to the streets in less than ten minutes, and when he arrived Hunk was waiting at the front of the confectionary shop. Keith pulled off his helmet and he heard a sigh of relief from his friend.

"Oh thank god. Lance has been complaining for hours," he groaned.

"Where is he again?" Keith asked after parking his bike.

"He's in the bathroom in the back. That's the only room with windows we can open," Hunk told him and lead Keith to said window. It was rather small, but it wasn't too small for Lance or Keith.

"Lance? You still conscious?" Hunk called cupping his mouth for Lance to hear him better.

"Yeah I'm still conscious you idiot!" Lance called back.

"Harsh."

"If I climb on your shoulders I think I can grab Lance and pull him up," Keith said as he examined the height of the window. It wasn't super tall. He could probably touch the end of he went on his tip toes.

"Uh, you sure about that? Lance is kinda lean, y'know? Like he doesn't have rippling muscles, but he's got some strength to him," Hunk told him. Keith merely looked over at Hunk.

"Right. Never mind. I'll let you climb up."

    Hunk managed to get Keith up on his shoulders and held him as close to the window as he possibly could. Keith opened the window and peered inside. He could fit his entire upper body inside the bathroom, and could see Lance sitting on the floor. Their eyes met and Lance immediately stood up to face him with a glare.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Saving your ass. What does it look like?" Keith replied.

"Nuh-uh! Hunk! Get someone else!" He shouted.

"Shut the fuck up and take my hand," Keith grumbled. Lance shook his head.

"Oh no. I don't trust you. Do you really think you can just lift me out of here?" He challenged.

"Yes," Keith replied without a second of hesitation. Lance blinked.

"Oh how high and mighty of you. I don't think you can," Lance replied stubbornly. Keith sighed.

"It's either this or you wait until morning for the locksmith," he told him.

"Fine."

"Stop being an idiot and let me help you," Keith growled.

"Lance! Stop being a douche!" Hunk spoke up.

     Lance groaned and reluctantly approached Keith. The shorter boy grabbed on to his arms and Lance used him as leverage to climb up the wall. At first Lance was worried he was hurting Keith, but he was surprised to see the other's blank face. He looked as if he wasn't in any pain at all which was strange, but kinda hot at the same time.

"Is that your tightest grip? It feels like you're gonna let go," Keith noticed. His own hands were gripping Lance's forearms. Lance stuck his tongue out.

"Excuse me for not wanting to hurt you, asshole," he spat. Keith smirked.

"So you do care about me."

     Lance's eyes widened and his foot slipped. He came crashing back down to the bathroom floor again except this time he managed to pull Keith down with him. They landed with a grunt with Lance breaking Keith's fall and pain radiating over his butt and back. Lance groaned as Keith got off from on top of him. He sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He grumbled and looked up at the window.

"I thought you said you could pull me up!" Lance shouted.

"Yeah, but I wasn't prepared for you to just fucking fall like that," Keith hissed.

"I didn't mean to, I slipped," Lance defended.

"Ugh. Now I'm stuck here all night because you slipped," Keith mumbled and sat back against the wall. He drew his knees up to his chest and glared at the sink.

"I'm stuck here too," Lance pointed out.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't," Keith replied bitterly. Lance opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by the sound of Keith's phone going off in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?" He sighed.

"Keith? What happened? You totally slipped out of my grasp!" Hunk panicked on the other line.

"Lance slipped. Now we're both stuck in here," he reported.

"Seriously? No one else live close enough to get you guys out…you're gonna have to wait for the locksmith tomorrow," Hunk informed him.

"I figured that much…"

"I'm really sorry, Keith. I had no idea-"

"It's fine. Why don't you go home and rest?" Keith suggested.

"What? No he needs to say and help-" Keith shushed Lance and held his finger to his mouth.

"Are you sure? I could try to find another way."

"We'll be fine for tonight. Don't worry," Keith assured him.

"What are you-" Keith shushed Lance louder.

"Alright. If you say so…ill try to be here as soon as I can tomorrow morning. Call me if you need anything," Hunk said.

"Got it. We'll be here," he replied.

"Okay…goodnight? I guess?"

"Goodnight."

     Keith hung up the phone and looked at a very disgruntled Lance. He was pouting with his arms cross like the fucking baby he is and glared at Keith. Another sigh escaped Keith's mouth. He was way too tired to deal with this.

"Lance-"

"I hate you."

"I know."

"That's when you're supposed to say I hate you too," Lance told him.

"As easy as it would be to succumb to your level of immaturity, I actually don't hate you," Keith replied. Lance blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I don't hate you."

"…you're lying," Lance accused. Keith shook his head.

"I'm not."

"You're totally lying. There's no way you don't hate me I literally screamed at you the other night," Lance reminded him. Keith chuckled.

"You were screaming praises about my bread," he pointed out. Lance blushed a little and Keith appreciated the red color on his dark skin.

"W-well I…I…" Lance appeared to be stumped on how to respond. His lips were squeezed in a tight frown and his brows furrowed as he searched for the right words. Keith patted his shoulder.

"Look. I don't know where this rival stuff came from, but it's really not necessary. We're not interfering with each other's business so…why don't we try and be friends?" He suggested.

     Lance was silent for a moment as he stared at Keith. His deep navy eyes looked at him with a sense of sincerity he always had. They way the moonlight shone through the window illuminated his already beautiful skin, and he could see the pure darkness of his brown black hair. It was a little messy, and he still had his pajamas on. He looked so incredibly endearing Lance felt his chest warm up as he took in Keith's image. The feel of his pale hand on his should felt so natural and comfortable. It was messing with his mind.

"Y-you're not flirting with me, are you?" He stuttered pulling his shoulder away. Keith blinked in surprise and looked away with pink cheeks.

"No. What the hell?" He muttered and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Because like I was there when Hunk asked if you're in to guys and I'm like 100% in to Allura," Lance clarified (not really). Keith felt his heart drop. Shit.

"Ah. You're a heterosexual," he said as he stared at the floor blankly. That caught Lance off guard.

"Er…um…uh not really…maybe like half…" he stammered awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Keith side-eyed him and lifted a questioned brow.

"Half?"

"Don't get me wrong. Girls are like fucking hot and all. I love tits and ass so much I could drown in it, but like…I guess I like all asses? Guy ass? Uh…I dunno. I like Shiro's ass," he confessed. Keith laughed a little.

"Yeah Shiro has a pretty great ass."

"A-and his muscles too! I swear I'd totally do body shots off of him."

"I bet if you got him drunk enough he'd let you do body shots off of him."

"Oh my god we need to get him drunk ASAP. I can feel his rock hard abs under my tongue already," Lance grinned with a dreamy look on his face and pink cheeks. Keith smiled at him and tried to ignore the tinge of jealousy hearing Lance's fantasies about another man.

"You're bisexual," he spoke aloud. It wasn't a question. More of a statement. Lance blinked out of his day dream and blushed a shade deeper.

"Yeah…" he confirmed.

"Pidge told me," Keith said. Lance frowned.

"Then why did you say I was heterosexual?"

"I wanted to see if you actually knew or if everyone else knew and you were just a little late to catch on," he replied with a smile. Lance groaned.

"That is so rude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm super blown away by the positive responses from all of you! Thank you for all your nice comments and thank you for 1000 hits! If you wanna chat with me more directly my tumblr is fryingpanss.tumblr.com <3


	7. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a talent and they bond(TM)

"What's it called again?"

"They're called conchas. It's traditional Mexican sweet bread with some frosting like stuff carved in to a shell shape. My mom made this exact recipe for special occasions when I was little," Lance told Keith as he pulled out a warm pastry from the heated display shelf.

     He handed the pink concha to Keith and then took one out for himself before closing the case. Keith instantly noticed how the mere scent from the sweet bread made his heart flutter from the warmth. It definitely smelled like a family recipe.

"It smells good," he noticed out loud. Lance nodded already two bites in and wiped the crumbs from his face.

"Eat it," he urged.

     Keith obliged Lance's orders and lifted the concha to his mouth. The moment flavor bursted across his tongue Keith couldn't help but make a noise of approval. He tore in to the bread with his teeth and fell in love with the texture. A shiver ran down his spine from how wonderful it was as he swallowed his first bite. He blinked at it and instantly took another bite. Lance chuckled next to him and Keith looked at him with nearly half the pastry in his mouth.

"You like it?" He asked. Keith nodded. He didn't want to speak given that he had a mouthful of concha.

"You're almost as bad as Hunk. One time I legitimately thought he was beating off, but he was actually eating a churro I made," he said. Keith blushed a little. Had he really been moaning in to his food? He didn't normally do that. After he chewed and swallowed his oversized bite he cleared his throat to speak.

"That bad?" He asked. Lance nodded.

"He's the absolute worst when he eats cake. Especially my cakes for some reason. He's always moaning and groaning and its so annoying," he complained.

"Ah. I didn't realize I was doing that. I'll stop," he told Lance and took another bite.

"I mean…it's not as annoying when…I mean Hunk is loud and obnoxious. You're just…" he tried to look for any other word than cute or adorable. "…quiet I guess. It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh. Okay…" 

     Keith tried to register what vibrations were leaving his throat, but whenever he tried to focus on anything the taste drew him out of it. He sighed and enjoyed the rest of his pastry as Lance couldn't help but watch. When did Keith have such a nice jaw? He was still wearing his biking gloves, but he had taken off his jacket and those arms were doing things to Lance again. He tried his best to shake it off, but he couldn't help but get lost thinking about those arms. Keith licked his fingers and Lance's eyes were stuck on his pink tongue. It looked so cute and small in comparison to his strong arms and sharp jaw…Jesus Christ Lance is bi as hell.

"You're really talented, Lance," Keith said. Lance snapped out of the trance Keith's arms put him under and blinked at him.

"Oh uh. Thanks."

"I mean it. Pidge let me try one of you cupcakes and it was…I've never tasted anything like it," he continued. Lance laughed nervously.

"The peach and cinnamon one?" He asked. Keith nodded.

"Heh…those were totally on accident."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh. Well Shiro likes to describe them as 'spicy', but I baked those when I was super pissed. It was supposed to have strawberry cream, but wouldn't compliment the flavor," he explained. Keith lifted a brow.

"Your mood affects the taste of what you're making?" He questioned. Lance shrugged.

"I guess. I mean it was still sweet like a cupcake, but the intention behind it wasn't sweet like strawberry cream, y'know?" He tried to explain. Keith thought for a moment.

"I guess…it was amazing, so I guess whatever you do to make it that way is fine."

"Uh…hold on."

     Keith watched as Lance walked in the the kitchen and promptly returned with a cupcake in his hand. It looked like white cake with strawberry cream on top. He then reached in to the heated display shelf again and grabbed one of the last of the rage cupcakes. Lance held out the strawberry cupcake to Keith.

"Here. Try this one. Focus less on the taste and more on…uh…the feeling I guess? It's hard to explain," he said.

     Keith accepted the strawberry cupcake and peeled the wrapper the sink his teeth in to it. It was just as amazing as the other cupcake he remembered eating. The frosting was light and fluffy with delicious chunks of strawberries blended in. The cake itself was a perfect texture Keith could only dream of replicating. Unfortunately the last time he attempted cupcakes they turned out over cooked and kinda gross.

"Okay. Before you get too carried away with that one…have a bite of this."

     Lance interrupted Keith's moment with the strawberry cream and replaced it with the peach cinnamon. Keith blinked at the new treat in his hand and accepted the transition. Once again he peeled the wrapper and took a bite. It was still absolutely perfect, but this time he tasted something different. Some kind of tang or zap on his taste buds. Like an excess amount of energy in the cake. He looked over at Lance with wide eyes.

"Oh," was all he could say. Lance grinned and nodded.

"You taste it?" He asked.

"Yeah…like its the same, but there's something extra in this one. It's very subtle, but…wow."

"It's best to eat the peach after the first bite," Lance recommended. Despite it looking old and dry Keith followed his directions and ate the small slice of peach on top. Instantly the flavor was complimented by the sweetness of the peach.

"You're a culinary genius," Keith hummed and took another bite of the peach cinnamon. Lance chuckled.

"I told you I'm the best baker in Voltron," he replied.

"Mmm…" Keith hummed in response.

     It was too easy to lose himself in Lance's pastries. Each bite was a new endeavor in pure bliss. Keith would even go as far as calling it a religious experience. The frosting and the flavor and the cake all blended together perfectly in his mouth as he finished off the spicy pastry. Lance handed him a napkin and he was surprised at the mess he made on his face. The other baker laughed as Keith sheepishly cleaned his red face.

"That was…really fucking good," he mumbled and eyed the strawberry cream. Lance shrugged and hopped up to sit on the counter. He handed Keith the rest of the strawberry cream and grinned at how fast the other baker accepted it from him.

"It's a talent I have," he said.

     Lance was surprised with just how noisy Keith was. He was aware of the affect his food had on others, but he was surprised that even Keith went through a foodgasm with each bite. The only person he's met that doesn't moan and groan when they eat his stuff is Pidge, but he was certain Keith would manage to stay quiet. Apparently not. It was hard to ignore how adorable his little sounds were. Each drawn out hum and moan that spilled from his lips made Lance feel weirder and weirder. It was difficult to ignore that he was just a little bit hard in reaction to Keith's moaning, but he still refused to acknowledge it.

"God…Lance," Keith moaned as he finished off his cupcake. Well that was definitely not something Lance would expect to heard from his…rival/friend any time soon. Especially like _that_. Lance laughed nervously.

"Wow you're getting really in to it, huh?"

"I've never had something so pure and delicious before," he said looking at Lance with frosting on his face again. Lance bit his lip as he imagined licking off the slivers of strawberry cream off his cheeks. Dammit…

"Wanna see the kitchen?"

 

* * *

 

"Thank you so much. My friends have been locked in there all night," Hunk said. 

     He had thanked the locksmith probably thirty times since they arrived at the bakery. Once they were gone Hunk inspected the bakery to make sure Keith and Lance didn't tear it apart overnight. He was pleasantly surprised to see it fully intact and how he left it. Actually there were a few crumbs on the counter, but other than that it was perfectly in order. Which was suspicious considering it was Lance and Keith stuck in here all night. Where where they…?

     With the front of the store completely empty, Hunk went in to the kitchen to check there. At first glance it looked empty, so he checked the bathroom next. Again it was empty.

"Where are those fuckers?" He asked himself scratching his head.

     The manager made his way back on to the kitchen and ventured further. Eventually he found what he was looking for leaning against the cupboard next to the oven. Well, they weren't just leaning against the cupboard. They were also cuddling pretty hardcore. Lance's arm was around Keith's shoulders, and Keith made himself comfortable snuggled up to Lance's chest. Lance's cheek was squished against the top of Keith's head and his other arm was in his lap barely brushing Keith's thigh. The two bakers, subconsciously or not, we're absolutely intwined with each other. Hunk had a huge grin on his face as he snapped a quick picture before he decided to wake them up.

"Hey…hey Lance," he whispered as he crouched down. Lance let out a light snore in response and merely turned his head more in to Keith's hair.

"Aw. This is so cute. Like a pair of kittens," Hunk smiled and snapped more pictures. "But seriously wake up, Lance."

     Hunk lightly slapped Lance's shoulder, but he still wouldn't budge. He rolled his eyes and hit him a little harder. This time Lance groaned and turned his whole body away from Hunk and more towards Keith. He sunk a little closer to the floor and inhaled a pleasant scent. Hunk groaned and finally got up to grab a pot and a spatula. Without any warning he banged the tools together, startling the two bakers awake and jumping out of each other's arms.

"Hunk what the fuck!" Lance blurted turning around to glare at his friend.

"Good morning, love birds," he greeted and returned the pot and spatula to the sink.

"Ow…" Keith murmured rubbing his head.

"Who are you calling love birds?" Lance barked with bright red cheeks.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe the two not straight guys holding each other in their sleep," Hunk replied pulling out his phone and showing them the picture. Keith blushed and looked away.

"Delete that right now!" Lance demanded. Hunk laughed.

"No way it's too cute. Man, Pidge is gonna love this."

"No ones gonna love it because you're gonna delete it!"

"Lance calm down. It's 8 o'clock in the morning," he said. Lance finally did shut his mouth and instead pouted against the cupboard.

"I need to go home and change my clothes…" Keith mumbled.

"Your bike is still outside," Hunk told him. Keith nodded and then looked at Lance. He smiled, but was disappointed to only be met with a frown and eyes skirting away to the side.

"Uh…thanks…for the cupcakes and stuff last night," Keith said shyly. Lance glanced at him for a moment and then scratched the back of his head.

"Aw are you guys having a bonding moment?" Hunk asked.

"No! We are exactly the same as we started!" Lance denied. Keith blinked.

"What?" He questioned. Lance was silent.

"I mean…ugh just shut up Hunk."

"Someone is cranky this morning. I'm gonna clean off the crumbs you two left on the counter," he replied leaving them alone in the kitchen. Once they were alone Lance couldn't even open his mouth before Keith spoke.

"Do you not remember last night? I thought…I mean I cradled you in my arms, dude," he spoke defensively. A part of him was kinda bummed out Lance was back to acting like a fucking child, but another part of him was worried he didn't actually want to at least be friends.

"I don't have any memory of that at all," Lance replied stubbornly.

"You were super drowsy and I had to make sure you didn't fall over," Keith reminded him. Lance blushed as he remembered just how nice it felt to be held by Keith's strong arms.

"I…whatever," he mumbled. Keith sighed. Of course.

"Well…I enjoyed the time we spent together," he said. Lance looked at him and then away with a less angry and more…guilty expression.

"…I did too…kinda," he admitted. Keith blinked at him and then smiled.

"Wow were you being genuine for once?" He teased.

"Shut up."

"What's next? You don't actually hate me?"

"I hate your fucking guts."

"Uh huh. I like you too," he replied. Lance looked at him with wide eyes and a red face.

"W-w- _what?_ " He stuttered. Keith froze when he realized his mistake.  _Shit_.

"I-I mean like a friend," he corrected. Nice save, you lovestruck idiot.

"Oh…okay…"

"I need to going get-I mean get going I need to go um…I'll see you later," he fumbled his words and got up off of the kitchen floor.

      Keith couldn't get out of there fast enough. He totally fucked up just then. His heart got ahead of his words and he didn't even have a chance to process what the _fuck_  he was saying. He couldn't help it though. Talking was so easy around Lance. Especially after last night. He felt like he could tell Lance anything. Anything except for how he feels.

     Hunk nodded at him as he entered the front of the store. Before he left, Keith stopped next to Hunk.

"You were right," he said without any context and left.

     Hunk watched him leave with a confused look on his face. He shrugged it off and then went back in to the kitchen to check on Lance. To his surprise he was greeted with the same exact words.

"You were right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aafagssjdfkwldnfnfjfjcn YOU ARE ALL SUPER NICE OMG thank you all so much for the positive feedback and now this has over 1400 hits and last time it had 1000 thank you everyone for reading my story it means so much to me :D


	8. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let The Bonding(TM) end and the flirting begin.

     Keith lost his red motorcycle jacket. He searched all over his apartment, but just couldn't find the damn thing. Since he lost his favorite jacket he had to settle for his other leather jacket. It was older and a little tattered, but it was better than nothing. He tried to retrace his steps, but when he came to the conclusion that he might've accidentally left it at Lance and Hunk's bakery…he suddenly didn't miss it that much anymore.

     It wasn't like he was avoiding Lance. He was just a little nervous around him after that slip up the last time he saw him. His face turned red whenever he thought about it. Then his heart would sink when he remembered Lance's reaction. He looked…almost horrified. At least in Keith's memory he looked beyond shocked. It was so awkward and he felt a little stupid for it. He was definitely feeling extra emo and angsty when he spotted Allura in Lance's bakery one day from across the street. Even though he knew Allura definitely wasn't interested in Lance, he couldn't help but feels stab of jealousy. So he sulked like the true emo he is.

     Meanwhile across the street Allura was absolutely bubbling over the photo of Keith and Lance sleeping together that Hunk sent her. Lance was redder than Keith's jacket he had kept at the front of the store incase he swung by to claim it. He pouted as Allura and Hunk both gushed over the photo. Hunk showed her the other two he snapped of Lance nuzzling in to Keith's hair. His cheeks felt hotter at the memory of unconsciously smelling Keith's hair and liking it. He gritted his teeth and then glanced across the street.

     Keith was cleaning up his bakery. It was nearly the general closing time, and Keith tended to leave first since he managed his shop by himself and there was no need for him to do all the work in the store. Lance glanced at the jacket on the counter next to him and then back to Keith. He sighed and picked up the jacket.

"I'll be right back," he announced.

"What? Where are you going? You need to see these again," Hunk urged.

"It'll only take a minute," Lance said holding up the red jacket and walking out the door.

"Oh…"

"Ten bucks they kiss," Allura whispered. Hunk snorted.

     Lance made his way calmly across the street. He had his hands in his pockets with the jacket tucked under his arm. Keith was still wiping down the counters as Lance approached the door. He hesitated. God he was such a pussy. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Keith looked up and froze as he watched Lance enter his bakery. Red dusted the taller baker's face as he looked anywhere except for Keith and walked up to him. It was silent for a moment, but then Keith decided he hated the silence.

"Uh…hey?" He greeted. Lance finally looked at him.

"…hey."

"What's up?" He asked.

"I uh…you left this a couple nights ago," Lance said handing him the red jacket. Keith blinked down. Of course. He accepted it from Lance.

"Oh thanks. I thought I lost it, but it was no where in my apartment."

"I thought you were gonna come by and pick it up, but when you didn't I guessed you forgot so I…just…y'know…" Lance trailed off. He felt so awkward.

"Thanks, Lance," Keith said and patted his shoulder.

     Lance felt the comfortability of Keith's hand on his shoulder. It was ridiculous how much Lance kinda extremely liked all the physical contact he's had with Keith. He felt the instinct to touch him back or something. Pat him back. Hold his hand. Do something. Yet his hands stayed stubbornly in his pockets. Goddamn emotions were confusing. He nodded.

"No problem. Um…I hope I didn't make it feel like you can't come over and visit with Hunk. I know you visit Pidge sometimes, and you can do the same with Hunk." Lance didn't know where this was coming from. Where was this coming from? "I-if you want…of course."

     Keith laughed a little and let his hand fall from Lance's shoulder. How long had it been there again? Did he really need to take it off?

"Sure. As long as I can visit you too," he replied. Lance's heart skipped a beat. Holffuxk.

"Yeah! Of course! You can do whatever you want!" Lance said a little too loudly. Goddammit. Keith smiled a little wider.

"I think I will. Y'know you're actually really pleasant to talk to when you're not screaming about being rivals," he teased. Lance furrowed his brows.

"Well…uh…s-shut up."

"Make me," he challenged. 

     Lance blinked in surprise. Holy shit that was hotter than it should've been. Was Keith flirting with him? Damn he was good if he was. Lance eyed the wet rag Keith was using to clean the tables and a mischievous grin spread across his face. Keith's smile faltered as Lance leaned closer. His hand hovered over Keith's. Wide navy eyes looked up at him as he towered over Keith. Damn that extra inch or so of height Lance had over him really mattered at this distance. Keith could feel his heart getting caught in his throat as Lance kept his eyes on him.

"Trust me, pretty boy. I will," he whispered as he grabbed the rag. He suddenly jumped back, twisted the rag, and whipped Keith on the hip. The shorter boy yelped and then glared at Lance.

"You fucking asshole," he growled with a smile. Lance laughed and twisted the towel again. Keith cried out again when he was whipped and he couldn't help but laugh along with Lance as he started to run away from him.

"Come back here!" Lance called.  
Laughter and screams filled Keith's bakery as they played their silly little game together. Keith managed to get close enough to grab the cloth from Lance, and then _Keith_ started chasing _Lance_ around instead. It got to the point where Keith wrestled Lance to the ground and managed to pin down his wrists as he sat on Lance's chest. Despite how suggestive their position was, Keith could only think about how his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Their laughter died down as they panted and Lance surrendered to Keith's strength.

"Okay…you win this time…but next time I'll kick your ass," Lance told him between heavy breaths. Keith chuckled and let go of Lance's wrists.

"Yeah. Totally," he responded as he got off of Lance and offered a hand to help him up. Lance accepted Keith's hand and then straightened out his jacket.

"I gotta get back to Hunk and close up shop," he told Keith. He nodded.

"Yeah. I need to finish closing up too. I'd have it done already if _someone_  didn't come in here and whip me with my own damn towel," he scolded despite his playful grin. Lance laughed.

"Hey you started it," he said. Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll see you later, Lance."

"See ya, Keith."

     Lance left Keith's bakery with a smile on his face that just wouldn't go away. He tried to get it to go away before he got to his own shop, but every time he tried it would only come back bigger. Allura was still in the confectionary shop enjoying some warm tea with Hunk when Lance got back. The two of them instantly noticed his immovable grin and smiled at each other and then at him.

"Did you kiss your boyfriend goodnight, Lance?" Hunk teased. There it was. His smile killer since they were kids.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend," he muttered.

"Oh hush Hunk. You've made him stop smiling," Allura chided.

"Don't worry he'll be smiling all night," Hunk assured her. She rolled her eyes and then smiled at Lance.

"So…what happened?" She asked.

"Don't act like you two weren't watching all the way from over here," he replied. His face was burning. That seemed to be the new normal for him. Red cheeks. Racing heart. Trembling hands.

"Well we definitely saw Keith straddle you," Hunk murmured in to his drink before he took a sip.

"We were fighting," Lance answered vaguely.

"We're you fighting or _play_ -fighting?" Allura inquired.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well fighting is like 'ah I wanna kill you' but play-fighting is like 'ah I want kill you-wink'," Hunk poorly explained. Allura shook her head.

"No…fighting is like arguing and it's not fun, but play-fighting is basically flirting," she explained properly. Lance raised a brow.

"Uh…sure."

"At least it's flirting when the two people play-fighting are obviously into each other," Hunk added.

"This is true," Allura agreed.

"Since when was Keith obviously in to me? He said he likes me as a friend," Lance replied bitterly.

"At least he's admitting that he's obvious about it," Hunk whispered to Allura.

"I'm right here. I heard everything you just said," Lance deadpanned.

"I'm just saying-"

"Lance. Keith obviously likes you back. I mean he couldn't stop smiling either," Allura assured Lance.

"Plus, might I point out, that he was /literally straddling you just five minutes ago/," Hunk said.

"That too," Allura agreed.

"Guys. Just…whatever," he sighed and escaped in to the kitchen.

"There he goes again," Hunk said.

"Ignoring his real emotions," Allura murmured.

"At least he's not coming on to you anymore," Hunk pointed out.

"True."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Hunk," Lance whispered.

     His roommate groaned.   
It was nearly 1 in the morning, and he had been tossing and turning all night. Sleeping was virtually impossible. Lance had his sleeping mask and everything but his mind just wouldn't turn off. No matter how much melatonin and warm sleepy time tea he took he just couldn't sleep. Of course it was because of Keith. That bright smile and those glittering eyes filled with pure happiness and fun were impossible to not think about. In fact it was the only thing he could think about.

"What is it, Lance?" Hunk mumbled sleepily.

"…do you really think Keith likes me?" He asked leaning his elbows on Hunks bed. He sighed.

"Yes."

"But like…what if he doesn't? What if I annoy him too much?"

"As annoying as you are, I doubt that," Hunk murmured.

"But what if he just wants to be friends? What if I'm misreading this whole situation?"

"You're stressing over nothing. Go to sleep."

"What if he has a boyfriend?" Lance gasped. "I didn't even think to ask him if he did! Holy shit I could've been flirting with a married man this entire time!"

"He's not married! Jesus fucking Christ, is this what goes through your mind all day?" Hunk grumbled.

"Yes."

"I'm praying for you right now."

"Okay, but how do _you_ know he's not married?" Lance challenged.

"Well one he doesn't have a ring, and two he told me one time that he's single."

"When did he tell you that?"

"Uh…I think like yesterday or something. I dunno I forget."

"Hunk!" Lance whined.

"Dude. Just chillax."

"I can't chillax! What if he's gay but he's like not that gay or what if I'm not gay enough for him because I'm bi? What if I tell him how I feel and then a meteor falls from the sky and kills us all?"

"Lance."

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for over 200 kudos and almost 2000 hits! Y'all are the best <3


	9. Aggressively Bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is learning how feelings work, and even strangers recognize Keith's beauty.

     Lance couldn't stop staring at the bakery across the street. Today was one of the slower days, and he was actually caught up with his orders for once. So he manned the cash register.

     Between asking "cash or credit?" and picking out pastries from the heated display shelves he would glance at Keith's bakery. He got distracted way too easily trying to distinguish his figure amongst his own traffic. More than once did he realize he was dozing off while in the middle of talking to a customer. Even though he took his Ritalin his brain wouldn't shut off. It was pathetic to think he was losing sleep and work ethic because of Keith. Keith…

     His smile never left Lance's mind. It was permanently ingrained in to the deepest crevasses of his brain. The subtle pink over his cheeks and the twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at Lance laughing. He's never heard Keith laugh that loud and that genuine before, and he was kinda desperate to hear it again. His only problem was Keith was all the way across the street and he was stuck in his confectionary shop taking people's orders. All he wanted to do was run over there and just talk to him. Laugh with him. Make him smile again and then memorize the features of his face when he was happy. He pouted down at cash register and sighed.

"Hey, Lance. You wanna take a break?" Hunk asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked at him.

"Yeah sure," he replied.

"Good, because I need you to make a delivery for me," he announced.

"Since when am I the delivery boy?" Lance challenged with a raised brow. He watched Hunk as he picked up a to-go box and opened the display-shelf.

"Since you've been pathetically staring at Keith's bakery across the street," he replied and dropped their standard variety combination in the box. Lance frowned with red cheeks.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"I'll man the register. You take this to Keith," he instructed. Lance took the bag from him.

"Fine, but only because the register is boring," he replied stubbornly.

"Uh-huh. I'll see you later," Hunk said as Lance walked out the bakery.

     When he walked in to Keith's bakery it smelled like fresh bread. Not just any fresh bread though. _Keith's_ fresh bread. It was an angelic and particular scent unable to be recreated by anyone that Lance absolutely loved. He also absolutely loved the way Keith instantly noticed him when he entered. His navy eyes locked with Lance's blue ones and he smiled and waved. Pink made its way over Lance's cheeks before he smiled back and approached the counter where Keith stood.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey. I thought we agreed _I'd_ be the one visiting _you_ ," Keith said.

"Yeah, well Hunk wanted me to deliver this to you so I beat you to it," Lance replied and held up the box of sweets.

"Hm. Another win for you," he smirked. Lance blushed and laughed.

"Well you're so easy to beat I can't help but win," Lance replied.

"Well maybe I like it when you beat me," Keith said. Lance turned even more red. Jesus Christ this guy made him feel so giddy and gay.

"Uh…t-there's a lot of stuff in here…it's our standard variety pack," Lance changed the subject. He was bad with flirting. At least intentional flirting.

"Does the variety pack include a concha?" He asked tilting his head curiously. Goddammit he was doing this to Lance on purpose. That sneaky gay bread bitch.

"Uh, duh."

"I'll have to thank Hunk in person then. I love your conchas," he said as he accepted the box from Lance.

     Lance's heart skipped a beat as the flirtatious words left Keith's pink lips. He felt so flustered when he finally had to force himself to accept that Keith was fucking flirting with him. The worst part was Lance was so ill prepared for it he had no idea how to smoothly reply to it. It didn't help when Keith's fingers brushed against Lance's, or when Keith chuckled slightly at his lack of response.

"I-I'm glad," he stuttered.

"Are you super busy, or can you stay longer?" Keith asked.

"Yes," Lance answered too quickly. Keith raised a brow.

"Which one?"

"Uh…I can stay a bit longer," he clarified. The smile that took over Keith's face should've been illegal.

"Then why don't you come back here?" He invited. Lance blinked.

"Uh. Sure," he mumbled and made his way around the counter. He made his way next to Keith and coughed awkwardly. Damn he was so ridged.

"It's pretty slow today, isn't it?" Keith said. Lance nodded.

"Yeah…probably because it's a week day."

"I gotta say it's kinda nice. This summer has been really busy, and it's nice to have a little bit of a break."

"Mh-hm," Lance agreed. He had no idea what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he was too nervous to do any of the things. Like holding Keith's hand, or playing with his hair, or even just looking at him a certain way.

"I'm guessing it's more like this when the teenagers are at school, huh?"

"Yeah. Winter break is the worst time though."

"Yeah?"

"I get so many orders for Christmas it's beyond stressful."

"R I P in peace."

"Did you just say rest in peace in peace?"

"No…"

     Lance laughed and shook his head. Of course. Hanging out with Pidge for any amount of time turns anyone in to a meme.

"You meme loving fuck," he mumbled.

"I blame Pidge."

"We all do."

     It was Keith's turn to laugh a little. He looked over at Lance and every time their eyes connected Lance swore he had a heart attack. The color was so alluring and deep that Lance just wanted to stare at it forever. He could feel his cheeks burning up again, but he quickly looked away as a customer approached the counter. Lance cleared his throat and Keith smiled at the new comer.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" He greeted.

     The costumer was tall, tan, and looked like an absolute tool. He had a muscle shirt on and a pair of sunglasses that were obviously too expensive. His overly-whitened teeth shone from the side of his smirk and Lance could already tell he hated this guy. He took off his sun glasses and gave Keith a look that Lance 100% did not approve of.

"You make some pretty good bread. I liked it a lot," he spoke. His voice was low. Much too low of Lance's liking. Keith laughed awkwardly.

"Uh. Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like something else to go?" He asked.

"Mm. Maybe. I wouldn't mind taking you home," the customer said with a smug grin. Lance glared at him. What the actual fuck? Keith was bright red.

"Uhm-"

"Sorry, but he's not on the menu," Lance interrupted. The guy looked at Lance with disgust for a second before returning his attention back to Keith.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He continued leaning closer to Keith over the counter. Lance gently moved Keith away from the cash register and stood between the customer and him. He glared at the guy.

" _Not you_ ," Lance answered for Keith. The guy snorted.

"Maybe you should let him speak for himself? Who are you? His boyfriend?" He sneered.

"N-"

"Yes!" Lance answered impulsively.

"Y-yes?" Keith stuttered. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's waist and the shorter male blushed down to his collarbones.

"Can't you tell? We're passionate lovers," Lance continued and cupped Keith's cheek with his freehand. He gently guided their heads together until the sides of their foreheads touched.

"We make love every night. I can't bare sleeping without him," he said dramatically. Keith looked between the unconvinced customer and The side of Lance's face. He was on to a good start, but he definitely needed some help.

" _Honey_ , he doesn't need to know that," he murmured shyly, but loud enough for the customer to hear. Lance almost lost his cool when Keith called him honey. _Honey_. How fucking domestic. He pulled his head away to look at Keith with a mischievous smile.

"What are you gonna do about it? Punish me?" He challenged and winked. The bad thing was Keith totally wanted to.

"S-seriously not in front of everyone," he stuttered.

"Ugh…you guys are the worst kind of couple," the customer groaned. Keith and Lance both looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Lovey-dovey, all over each other, kinky in public kinda couple. So gross," he grumbled before turning away and finally leaving them alone. They watched as he fully exited the store and they both sighed with relief.

"That was annoying," Keith mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Lance agreed.

"Does this happen to you often?"  
Keith shrugged.

"Not like everyday, but every once in a while some guy or girl will try to hit on me. Usually they're not that…straightforward."

"Oh…" that made Lance's blood boil. People were flirting with Keith, _his_ Keith, and he didn't even know about it.

"Thanks…I'm glad you were here to ward him off," Keith said. Lance smiled.

"No problem." It took him a while to realize he was still holding Keith's waist and his cheek, but when he did he let go of him immediately.

"S-sorry," he stuttered before looking away blushing.

"It's okay…" more than okay. Lance could feel his hands tremble. Goddammit it felt so good to hold him.

"I uh…I need to get going…b-back to uh Hunk and um stuff," he stuttered and stumbled to the other side of the counter.

"Okay. It was nice having you here," Keith replied. Fucker. He looked and sounded so genuine like he meant it.

"I-it was nice to be here uh I guess um…I'll be…going," Lance said awkwardly. Keith nodded and smiled a little.

"Tell Hunk I said thanks for the variety pack."

"Will do…"

     Lance made his way to the door. He stopped when he grabbed the handle. Shit. There was something else. He couldn't understand what, but he felt the need to say something else. How frustrating. He took a deep breath and turned on his heel. Keith didn't notice him returning until he slapped his hands on the counter.

"Do you wanna come over for dinner or something?" He nearly shouted. Keith blinked. Pidge was absolutely fucking right. Lance was dangerously and aggressively bisexual.

"D-dinner?" Keith stuttered. He was taken off guard at Lance's brashness. While he kinda liked it it was hard to respond to.

"…Hunk is gonna make some enchiladas tonight and…you're welcome to come over if you want!" He actually did shout the last part before turning around again and quite literally running out of Keith's bakery. He blinked at where Lance was standing and then watched him bolt in to his own bakery. Wow…

"So, are you gonna go?" The customer who was standing there before Lance had shouted dinner plans at Keith asked. Keith had to bite back a smile.

"I think so."


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has never had Mexican food and Lance actually gets nervous about kissing for the first time in his life.

"I can't believe I did that," Lance murmured for the billionth time as he stared up at his ceiling. Hunk laughed from the kitchen.

"You literally screamed at him! I can totally believe that!" He cried as he prepared dinner.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it bud. Man I'll never let you forget about this."

"Shut up…did you send him the address?"

"Yeah. He said he'll be over in a few minutes," Hunk told him. Lance groaned and sat up on the couch.

"Do I look okay? Should I brush my hair again? I think I need more deodorant. Wait, didn't I wear this shirt two days ago?"

"We did laundry yesterday," Hunk reminded him.

"But he doesn't know that. What if he thinks I'm wearing a dirty old shirt? What if he thinks I'm a slob? What if-"

"Lance. You're rambling again."

"These are important questions!" Lance insisted.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"I'm serious, Hunk!"

"And I am totally taking you seriously."

"Hu-" before he could even finish saying Hunks name there was a knock at the door. Lance went ridged on the couch.

"Don't answer it yet!" He whisper-yelled. Hunk lifted a brow.

"Uh…why not? Besides you're gonna answer it," he replied.

"I can't answer it. Then it'll be obvious I was obsessing over him coming over," he hissed.

"Yeah…you were."

"Hunk! Just answer the fucking door," he ordered. Hunk sighed and set the timer on the oven once the enchiladas were inside.

"You're pathetic, Lance," he said.

"I'm aware," Lance replied as he got off the couch and leaned "casually" against the kitchen counter.

"Hey Hunk."

     Crap. He could already hear Keith. Damn that buttery smooth voice.

"Hey Keith. Dinner is almost ready. I just put the enchiladas in the oven," Hunk said cheerfully despite his annoyance with his roommate.

"I'm excited. I've never had enchiladas before," Keith said as he entered their apartment. Lance stayed unnaturally still as he whistled and looked around. Why was he like this?

"Well you're in for a treat. Enchiladas are delicious. I have a family recipe that's just amazing," Hunk told him. Keith nodded and then finally noticed Lance at the kitchen counter. Lance pretended to see him for the first time and removed his elbow from the counter.

"Oh Keith. I didn't see you there," he said smoothly. Hunk sighed.

"Excuse him. He gets extra…Lance at night," Hunk mutters. Keith laughed a little. Lance wished his heart would stop going fucking crazy whenever Keith did literally anything.

"Extra Lance, eh? Hopefully that means he screams another dinner invitation at me," he teased. Lance turned red and looked away from his friend and Keith. Those fuckers…

"Oh look he's embarrassed," Hunk said quiet enough for only Keith to hear.

"Between you and me he looks really cute when he's embarrassed," Keith whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about? You're talking shit, aren't you?" Lance accused. They both laughed.

"Totally. We were discussing how much of a terrible person you are," Hunk replied sarcastically.

"I'm not a terrible person," Lance pouted. Hunk rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. You can make yourself comfortable while we wait for the enchiladas to cook. If you wanna sit we have a couch. If you wanna stand there's a floor. If you wanna inflict pain upon yourself Lance is right there, you can talk to him," Hunk said. Lance stuck his tongue out at his roommate.

"Standing is fine. So what is an enchilada?" Keith asked.

"Well…it's a Mexican dish. It's a bunch of tortillas rolled up with like meat and stuff on the inside. I made chicken enchiladas which mean they have chicken in the middle," Hunk explained as he entered the kitchen. Keith followed but stayed on the outside of the peninsula counter next to Lance.

"I see. I uh…I dunno if I've ever had a tortilla before though," he admitted. Hunk dropped the container of sour cream he was pulling out of the fridge.

"What?"

"I…um…I-I've never had a tor-"

"Oh you're gonna have a tortilla. You're gonna have one now," Hunk interrupted. He picked up the sour cream and then grabbed the package of tortillas in their fridge.

"Oh um…o-okay?" He stuttered.

"How have you never had a tortilla before?" Lance asked.

"I lived in Korea with my mom for a few years, and she always made home cooked meals. The only restaurants we went to where Korean barbecues," he explained.

"Oh my god," Hunk groaned as he heated up the tortilla in the microwave.

"You've never had Mexican food before? Not even shitty Taco Bell? Which isn't really Mexican food?" Lance inquired.

"Uh…that sounds about right," Keith nodded.

"Give him the damn tortilla," Lance ordered Hunk. Hunk handed Keith the now warm tortilla.

"Wait…this is a tortilla?" He asked looking at it funny.

"Yup. Eat it."

"How? It looks like…a frisbee disk," he said.

"You eat it with your mouth, Keith," Hunk told him.

"Just…" he raised the edge of the tortilla to his mouth. Lance and Hunk nodded together.

"Okay…" 

     Keith hesitated, but eventually sunk his teeth in the thin bread-like disc. It was soft and warm at first, and it tasted good. Good for a store bought tortilla he imagined. It was kinda chewy, and the texture was pleasant. He could easily see tortillas dressed up and tasting amazing.

"Wow," he said.

"Do you like it?" Hunk asked.

"Of course he likes it. How could anyone not like tortillas?" Lance scoffed.

"It's good," Keith nodded and took another bite.

"See? Told you."

"Shut up, Lance."

 

* * *

 

     Keith sat at the small table as Hunk placed the large steaming pan in the middle of it. The smell that had filled the apartment ever since it started baking was now up front and in his nose. It smelled amazing. His stomach ached for food and he could've sworn he was drooling when he saw the bundles of tortillas huddled together in the pan. It was beautiful and he couldn't wait to take a bite. Hunk served him two bundles of tortillas and then Lance and then himself.

"Do you guys usually pray" Keith asked.

"Uh…not really. Do you?" Hunk answered. Keith shook his head.

"Not since I moved out," he replied.

"Yeah same. So we can skip that and like…eat I guess."

"I guess," Keith nodded.

     They ate. It's boring to describe how they all consumed food since it's a paragraph telling you how they transported food from their plates to their mouths. So instead of describing that and boring everyone we're just gonna skip that.

     Hunk let out a large burp. He had finished his food before Lance and Keith and cut their conversation short. The other two complimented his burp and he thanked them before leaning back in his chair and patting his tummy proudly. Then he yawned and stretched before standing up and putting his plate in to the sink. When he returned to the table he didn't sit back down.

"I'm gonna take an after dinner nap. You two can be in here alone by yourselves without me here. Goodnight," Hunk said and walked past the table without a second glance. Lance sighed and Keith raised a brow.

"Uh…are you taking a nap or just going to bed?" Keith asked.

"Night," Hunk repeated and walked in to his bedroom.

"I can't believe him," Lance muttered.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing…I was just saying that I can't believe he's going to bed right now," Lance lied.

"Oh. Does he not normally do this? Should we check on him?" Keith asked.

"Oh he'll be fine. He sleeps when he wants to," Lance assured him.

"Okay. That's good."

"Did you like the enchiladas?" Lance asked. Keith nodded.

"Yeah it was good. It's nice not having to cook for once," he said with a smile. Lance nodded.

"Yeah. We made a deal where Hunk makes dinner, I make dessert, and then breakfast and lunch we have to fend for ourselves."

"Sounds like a fair trade. You and Shiro were right. Hunk is an amazing cook."

"Yeah. It's nice having him around," Lance agreed. Keith was silent for a moment.

"Did you two…have you ever dated each other?" He asked shyly. Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes.

"W-what?" He stuttered. Keith blushed.

"Sorry…um."

"No no, uh…Hunk is straight is all…like we're close and all, but we've never dated," he tried to answer calmly. It was hard not to freak out because Keith was asking about relationships and when people ask about relationships it means they're usually interested. Keith didn't want to say he was relieved, but in all honesty he was.

"Oh. Okay. I was just curious because you guys are close."

"Yeah. We're best friends, but never boyfriends…" Lance hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. "…b-besides I've never been in a relationship with a guy yet," he confessed.

     Keith blinked. Pidge already told him that, but it was still shocking to hear him admit it. He had a bit of a hard time believing that too. Lance was…beautiful. A sweet talker with a nice smile and an amazing talent for baking. Who wouldn't want to date him? Keith suddenly liked the idea of being Lance's first boyfriend. His stomach felt warm and fuzzy at the thought, and he just wanted to vomit out his feelings. Instead of getting his emotions everywhere he decided to smirk.

"Well that's interesting," he said leaning his elbow on the table to be closer to Lance. The taller male laughed nervously and looked away with red cheeks.

"I didn't really know I was bi until like…a couple months ago," he said.

"So you've never even kissed a guy before?" Keith asked. Lance felt ready to hide away out of embarrassment. Keith was most definitely taunting him and it was mortifying.

"I-it's not like I've never kissed anyone before at all, okay? I've kissed tons of girls before a-and I've even…y'know…I-I'm not a virgin so I'm not inexperienced or anything," he rambled turning redder by the second. Keith laughed. Damn him and his perfect laugh. He turned Lance's head to look at him.

"I don't doubt that, Lance," he said.

     Lance pouted at Keith and looked him in the eye. Needless to say he was caught off guard when he noticed navy flick down to his mouth and then back to his eyes. He's seen that signal from girls tons of times before, and he was for once stumped on what to do next. Normally he'd reach out to caress the girl's face and lean in real close to kiss her. Now he felt like he couldn't move. Is this what it felt like to be nervous before a kiss?

     Keith merely continued to observe Lance's face as his fingers dropped from his chin and settled on his arm on the table. Feeling his skin on his always sent shivers up Lance's spine. It was hard to think of what to say when he barely remembered what Keith said. How long has he been trying to respond? It didn't matter because he'd have to conjure up a new response to Keith's next words.

"Do you wanna kiss a guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I feel like I should be constantly thanking you all for all of the kudos and hits and comments you guys give me. Honestly I can't thank you all enough I'm so glad people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ;-; I love interacting with you guys too, so if you ever want to contact me my tumblr is fryingpanss.tumblr.com shoot me a message anytime and it'll definitely brighten up me day :D
> 
> Thanks again! You're all amazing


	11. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is italicized

     Lance was probably broken. He stared at Keith with wide eyes and red cheeks. Did he really just ask that? Of course he wanted to fucking kiss a guy. He was bisexual for a reason. Unless Keith was trying to ask if Lance wanted to kiss him. Then the answer was hell fucking yes. He tried not to think about how nice it would be to feel his soft lips and run his hands through his thick hair. It was impossible not to want to kiss Keith. He should've known this.

"Lance?" Keith spoke when he didn't get a response.

     Lance muttered some indistinguishable syllables before breaking out in to nervous Spanish. Keith blinked. The language shift was kinda hot, but he had no fucking clue what he just said.

"Huh?"

"Uh…u-uh nothing! Sorry I sometimes switch to Spanish on accident."

"That's okay. You didn't answer my question though," he replied.

"What was it again? I think I blacked out temporarily," Lance said. Keith laughed.

"I asked if you wanna kiss guys," he repeated.

"Uh I  _am_ bisexual so…yeah," Lance answered.

"True."

"Why? Are you offering or something?" Lance teased and laughed nervously. Keith laughed with him and moved himself a little closer.

"Depends. Do you want me to?" He asked. Lance stopped laughing and turned a bright shade of red. Shit.

"Uh…uhm…" damn he was fucking broken. "Well I-I wouldn't  _not_  kiss you…it's not like I've ever _thought_ about kissing you because I _haven't_ because that would be _weird_  right? Or something…b-but I'm not against the idea…of kissing you. Erm or you kissing me…wait is there a difference? Anyways! Kissing…us…I guess that's…okay."

     Lance couldn't look at Keith. He was too red and too nervous to meet his eyes again. Even if he did he knew he'd be fucking toast because goddamn Keith's eyes were so hypnotic. The sound of Keith laughing again tugged at his attention and he peeked over at the other baker. Shit he looked cute when he laughed.

"I'm not against the idea either," he said. Shitshitshiirshsjif _fuck_.

"So…do you wanna…right now?" Lance asked. Keith leaned closer, and Lance swore he was the only person in the world who could make him nervous about _kissing_. Just kissing for Christ's sake.

"I wouldn't mind," Keith murmured.

     Lance couldn't stop bouncing his leg under the table. If he didn't move something his whole body would've been vibrating. He could barely control the tremor in his hands as Keith got closer and closer. He held his breath in anticipation and his hands were all sweaty. This was worse than his first kiss with a girl. At least he could speak and flirt properly with her. With Keith he was like jelly. He was like butter slowly melting on top of a warm slice of bread, and For some reason Lance kinda liked it.

     Keith was so close. There was barely an inch of space between them. Their noses touched and Keith smiled before tilting his head. He was so fucking close. Lance could feel his warm breath over his lips, and just as he was about to feel the pressure he didn't. Because he turned away. Because he was a fucking pussy.

     Lance covered his mouth and rested his head on the table. He couldn't look at Keith. His body was restless as he tried to calm himself down. Goddammit he was so goddamn _close_. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just let Keith close the gap? He knew he wanted it. He _craved_ it. Why did he chicken out? Not even Lance could understand it.

"You okay, Lance?" Keith asked.

He nodded his head yes.

"You sure?"

He shook his head no.

"Look. If you don't wanna kiss yet that's fine. I don't wanna rush you," Keith assured him and patted his shoulder. 

     Lance peeked up at him to see a pleasant smile over his face. He had kinda expected Keith to be disappointed. Mostly because _he_  was disappointed, but also because that was kinda rude.

"It can be nerve wracking, so you can go ahead and-" 

     Keith was interrupted when Lance suddenly grabbed his face and messily smashed their lips together. It was surprising as well as painful since their noses were also smashed against each other. Lance pulled back as quickly as he jolted forward and wiped spit away from his mouth as he looked away with a furiously red face.

"…uh…"

"SorryIdidn'tknowhowelsetodoit," Lance said jumbling his words together. Keith stared at him for a moment before smiling at him.

"You're really cute," he said. Lance glared at him.

"S-shut up," he grumbled.

"You suck at kissing though."

"Okay. Yes, that wasn't my best, but we've only kissed once so you can't properly judge my skills," Lance argued and turned his head to face Keith's.

"Then kiss me again and prove it," he challenged.

"Are you sure that's what you want, pretty boy? I'm not responsible if you pass out from how good I am," Lance replied. Of course now that it was a challenge Lance wasn't nervous at all.

"You're doing a lot of talking and not a lot of proving," he pointed out.

"Come _here_  then, asshole," he muttered and tugged Keith closer.

     This time he was definitely more gentle. His calloused hands on the sides of Keith's face were rough yet comfortable at the same time. The last kiss was too quick and too rough for Keith to feel just how nice and how soft Lance's lips were. It lasted longer this time, and when Lance pulled back with a smug smile all Keith could do was blink up at him stupidly. He was gaping a little too, and instantly craved another kiss. Lance laughed.

"I told you. Another win for me," he gloated. Keith frowned out of annoyance. Goddammit that nerd.

"Shut up and just kiss me again," he grumbled. Lance snickered and then tilted up Keith's chin so their lips met again.

"Happy?" He whispered.

"Very."

 

* * *

 

"You _what?_ " Pidge shouted as they slammed their hands on the counter.

"It wasn't just me, okay? We were both at fault," Lance defended.

" _You kissed Keith and you didn't text me right afterwards!_ " They screamed.

"Of course I didn't text you right afterwards. That would be rude," Lance said.

"I don't care! You should've told me, asshat!" They cursed and hit Lance's shoulder.

"What's going on in here?" Hunk asked as he peeked his head in the kitchen.

"Did you know Lance kissed Keith last night!" Pidge demanded to know. Lance blushed and Hunk smiled.

"I haven't told him yet," he muttered.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up Hunk."

"So what happened afterwards?" Pidge asked.

"Uh…well um…it happened…and then we kinda chatted a little bit before we cleaned up our plates. He looked kinda tired so I told him he could go ahead and go home and I would take care of cleaning up. Of course he fucking argued with me and insisted on helping me pack up dinner and do the dishes."

"Even after you guys kiss you still argue over everything."

"Shut up, Pidge. Anyways. After we cleaned up we said goodbye and stuff and then he left. That's all," Lance said finishing his story.

"What? That's it? You didn't tie the knot? Make it official? _You didn't ask each other out?_ " Pidge interrogated.

"N-no! We just kissed is all! We were talking about like relationships and I mentioned that I've never even kissed a boy before and he…h-he…never mind."

"You can't just say never mind when you start a story like that!" Pidge shrieked.

"Guys, keep it down please!" Hunk called from the front of the store.

"Yes I can and I did so leave it alone Pid-" Lance stopped talking when Pidge grabbed his face and turned him to look in to their eyes.

"Listen to me, concha cunt, you're gonna tell me every fucking detail about last night. _Do you understand me?_ " Lance nodded. 

"Good. Now spill." Pidge released his face from their grip.

"Okay okay…but don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Got it. Your secret is safe with me," they promised.

"Good. So…Hunk took an 'after dinner nap' and left me alone with Keith."

"You should thank him."

"Shut up. Anyways we were talking, and then Keith asked if Hunk and I ever dated."

"What? That's weird."

"Yeah, but like I can kinda understand why he'd think that because like we are pretty close and-"

"Lance. Back on track," Pidge told him.

"Right. Anyways. I told him that I haven't even dated a boy before and then he was being an asshole and asked if I've even kissed a boy. Like obviously I haven't if I haven't even _dated_ a guy like c'mon use your brain-"

" _Lance_."

"Sorry. So then he asks if I _want_  to kiss boys and like I was surprised at first because that's like a stupid question. I'm bi of course I wanna kiss boys. Which I tell him that, and then, oh my god I was kidding but like kinda not at the same time, and then I asked if he was offering to kiss me. You wanna know what he fucking said?"

"Yes!" Pidge shouted.

"He fucking said 'depends, do you want me to' like the fucking asshole he is!"

"Holy shit."

"I know! So he's lean-"

"Guys. Seriously keep it down," Hunk interrupted again.

"This is an important part of the story!" Lance growled.

"I don't care, Lance. Keith is here and I'm trying to talk to him."

"Fuck!" Lance somehow slipped by staying perfectly still and landed on the ground on his ass. Smooth.

"Holy shit, did he hear anything?" He whispered to Pidge.

"I dunno. You got kinda heated and loud at the end," Pidge whispered back.

"If he did hear anything hopefully it wasn't a lot," he sighed.

"Oh I heard quite a bit."  
Pidge and Lance both looked at the source of the voice and saw Keith leaning against the doorframe. He wore a proud smirk as Lance blushed and Pidge froze with wide eyes. How embarrassing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got 3000 hits thank you everyone very much! You're all so nice :D
> 
> Also I don't speak Spanish and I figured google translate would kill you native/fluent Spanish speakers so I figured to save your sanity and just…not do that lol.


	12. ADHD loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a little depressed, but his friends are here to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh a bit of a warning I kinda dumped some of my own feelings about ADHD here so it's kinda…emotions bleh
> 
> Having ADHD can be hard

"How are you doing, Lance?" Hunk asked as he peeked his head in to the kitchen.

"Kill me please," he groaned from the ground.

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure Keith would've done the same thing if Pidge got to him first," Hunk assured him.

"Nooooo he wouldn't have because he's…he's-"

"Don't you dare say normal."

     Lance pouted up at the ceiling. It was times like this that he hated himself and his big mouth. No matter how much medication he took his ADHD always leaked through. He could never stop talking and he was _aware_ of it. It wasn't like he was clueless or blind. He was constantly reminded about it whenever he got off track or said too much. It was just as annoying to him as it was to everyone around him. In fact it was more annoying to him because he had to _live_ with it. He couldn't just end the conversation with himself or walk away because he was trapped inside his own damn head. His head filled with anxious thoughts and scenarios that didn't make sense out loud, but had to be said out loud or else he wouldn't know what to do with them bouncing around inside his thick skull. It was a pain in the ass.

"But he is," Lance murmured. Hunk sighed and entered the kitchen. He crouched down to be closer to Lance.

"C'mon, dude. We've been through this before. You can't help it."

"All I do is embarrass myself, Hunk. He probably thinks I'm a total fucking loser," he mumbled.

"Lance, I don't think-"

"That's it! I don't think! I never think! All I do is talk and then I get caught up in talking and I can't stop and it's-ergh! It's so fucking annoying that I can't stop myself," he rambled.

"La-"

"Like right now! I'm doing it again! I just can't shut up, can I?" He continued with frustration in his voice. He spoke with his hands, clutching them in to tight fists to punctuate his words and flailing them around to express his distress.

"Sometimes you just gotta talk, man. It's just the way you are," Hunk reminded him.

"Yeah, but why do I have to be so loud about it? Why am I always shouting? I don't mean to shout, but it just happens! I don't know why!" Hunk didn't reply. He knew that sometimes Lance just needed to let it out.

"And Keith…Keith is so perfect. He never says too much, a-and he knows what to say how to say it and I look like a stuttering fool next to him. I just…I don't want him to see all of this yet. I tried to keep it all in but I can't help but ramble. He's easy to talk to too once I get over my nerves and…it's nice to get lost in a conversation. I try to keep a cap on it around him but I can't…ugh," Lance ended with a groan and then a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, and was finally silent now that all his emotional guts were spewed everywhere. After a few moments Hunk decided to talk.

"Y'know…Keith will probably kill me for telling you this, but…he actually told me he thought it was really cute," Hunk said. Lance looked at his best friend and raised a skeptical brow.

"He thought what was cute? Me running my mouth off and making a complete idiot of myself?" He questioned.

"Uh. I doubt he would word it that way, but yeah basically. We could hear you going on and on to Pidge and when he realized you were talking about last night he got really red and flustered," Hunk informed him. Lance frowned as he tried not to think about Keith blushing and stuttering because he could hear Lance rambling in the kitchen.

"Lance you are so bi," Hunk teased. Lance turned red.

"I-I didn't even say anything!" He snapped. Hunk laughed.

"No, but seriously. I didn't realize it until he told me. When I asked him what was up and he /did/ tell me he also said, and I quote, 'he's so cute when he does that it's not fair'."

"…you're lying."

"I swear to god I would never lie to you about this I couldn't make that up if I tried," Hunk insisted.

"How red was he?"

"Pretty damn red."

"Damn."

"Listen, Lance. I think Keith really likes you, and he especially likes the things about you that make you you. If you rambling for thirty minutes is a turn off, which I doubt it would be for him, then he's not the one for you," Hunk said. Lance sighed.

"Okay…I guess you're right."

"But for the record he is totally the one for you so that last part isn't even relevant."

"Uh-huh. You're a sappy sack of shit."

Hunk shrugged.

"Hey it's in the job description,"

"Which job?"

"The job of being your best friend. Anyways, get off the floor."

"You're more like my mom than my best friend," Lance muttered as he got up from the floor.

"There's a very thin line between the two."

"Hunk! Lance! Where are you!" Shouted a familiar feminine voice.

"Allura?" Lance muttered.

"We're in the kitchen," Hunk told Allure. She popped in to the door frame with a wide smile.

"Coran just had the most brilliant idea!" She squeaked.

"Since when did Coran have good ideas?" Lance questioned.

"For a long time, Lance," Hunk muttered and elbowed him in the ribs. Lance grunted and rubbed the damaged spot.

"Yes! It's absolutely magnificent. Tonight we're all going to the bowling alley!" She announced.

"Uh…what?" Hunk and Lance replied I almost ( _almost_ ) perfect unison.

"Isn't it fantastic? We all get to spend some time together and bond together as store owners," she gushed.

"Who's all coming?" Hunk asked.

"Well none of you have a choice so you two, Coran and I, Shiro, Pidge, and Keith," she answered. Lance frowned. He still felt embarrassed from earlier despite Hunk's prep talk.

"Actually I'm sick- _cough cough_ -I dunno if I-"

"We're in!" Hunk interrupted Lance.

"Perfect! Coran is getting Pidge, you two should get Shiro since he might struggle, and then I'll get Keith real quick-"

"Actually, Lance is no where nearly as strong as you, Allura. I think it would make more sense if you and I got Shiro and Lance got Keith," Hunk said. Lance groaned and Allura gasped.

"That's a great idea! I like the way you think. C'mon! Let's go get that big pile of muscle and a metal arm!" She grinned and grabbed Hunks arm.

"You get Keith!" She called before they left the store.

 

* * *

 

"They want to what?" Keith questioned. Lance sighed.

"I dunno. Allura just bursted in and apparently we're all going to a bowling alley to bond together or something," Lance replied.

"We've been bonding a lot lately though," Keith smiled as he leaned his elbow on the counter. Lance blushed. Those navy blue eyes were downright dangerous.

"T-the last time we all bonded was your bread party," he stuttered.

"Do you wanna go?" Keith asked.

"I guess. I mean she said we don't really have a choice," he told him.

"Damn. Allura is adamant."

"Yeah…" it used to be one of the things Lance liked about her, but she hasn't crossed his mind in ages. Recently he's been too caught up in deep eyes and dark hair.

"I guess we have to go, huh?"

"I guess so…"

"Don't they usually sell like food at bowling allies?"

"Yeah. The one nearby has some really good nachos," Lance told him.

"You wanna split something?" Keith asked. Whoa. Split food? With Keith? As if they were in a long term relationship?

"Like…together? Between the two of us?" He questioned to clarify. Keith nodded, and Lance laughed nervously.

"That's kinda gay," he said.

"Well it's a good thing neither of us are straight."

     Lance opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it after seeing the flirtatious look on Keith's face. A smile found its way on Lance's face and he leaned on the counter as well. They were close once again.

"Good point…but what if I'm still hungry after we split?" He asked.

"Well I guess we'll have to go out and eat food somewhere else," Keith replied.

"Just the two of us?"

"Unless you _want_  to bring the others along."

"As much as I enjoy all of their company, I'd rather enjoy your company more individually."  
Keith blushed and giggled a little. He playfully shoved Lance's shoulder only for him to grab Keith's wrist and lean closer. His blush took over his neck as he felt Lance's lips barely brush against his ear.

"Perhaps more intimately as well," he whispered and laced their fingers together.

     It took everything Lance had not to grin like a maniac when he pulled back to see Keith dumbstruck and red. Everything about him screamed flustered and Lance loved seeing him like that. Keith was obviously struggling to find words as he had to force his eyes away from Lance and down to their hands. Goddamn what a gay.

"God…dammit, Lance," he muttered.

"Are you honestly speechless right now?" Lance asked. Keith nodded.

"Ha! Finally! I win this time," he claimed proudly. Keith blinked at him.

"Wait, what?"

"You're always super flirty and good at like making me flustered, but this time it's _you_  who's speechless. Another point for Lance," he explained. Keith frowned and tried really hard not to smile.

"Oh my god, _Lance_ ," was all he could say.

"Are you still speechless? Are my flirting skills off the charts or what? I still need a lot more wins to get even with you, and now that I know how I'll do it more often so watch out babe," he winked.

"B-babe?" He stuttered. Lance blushed.

"D-did I say babe? I-I meant…bro?"

"I kinda like babe…" Keith admitted. Lance's smile returned.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"You're a dork."

"A dork you like when I call you babe."

"Shut up."

"Make me," Lance challenged. 

     Keith pressed his lips in to a thin line. As much as he wanted to tug Lance across the counter and plant a big fat kiss on those incessant lips of his, he felt a bit too nervous to do that. Just because they kissed once (technically thrice) doesn't mean he can just kiss Lance whenever he felt like it. Thankfully he didn't have too think of a response because suddenly Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran all barged in to the bakery.

"Let's get bowling!" Allura shouted.


	13. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The affection goes up by ten points and then the teasing goes up by eleven. Also RIP Coran

     Hunk and Pidge rode in Shiro's car to the bowling alley. Allura and Coran had their own car together, and Lance.

Lance was with Keith.

On his motorcycle.

     He expected the inevitable teasing from Hunk and Pidge when they arrived, but for the time being he enjoyed the rush. His arms wound tightly around Keith's stomach and he couldn't help but smile the entire time. It was a short enough ride that he didn't worry about his lack of a helmet and jacket. In fact he loved the feeling of the cold air snapping at his skin and the wind in his hair. He also loved the way Keith smelled with his red motorcycle jacket. He loved the feeling of Keith's warmth pressed against his chest, and most of all he loved the smile that wouldn't leave his face.

     When they all got there Coran got them a lane while they all got their bowling shoes. Pidge was excited to see the arcade and had to be pried from the colorful sight while Hunk tried to resist going crazy over the games as well. Then Keith made a comment about how the arcade _did_ look interesting which Lance challenged him to a game of air hockey in return. It was finally after five rounds that Allura and Shiro had to step in and drag the group to the lane they ordered. In the end Keith won three rounds out of five.

"Ah. I remember when I was a young lad. I played on a professional bowling team with six of my best classmates. We went to nationals and placed second! We would've placed first if it wasn't for Zarkon…damn that Galra school," Coran said as he picked out a ball for him to bowl with.

"Wow. That's cool," Pidge replied. The only one to reply.

"It was very cool. We had matching mustaches since we all had developed facial hair! The only guys who could grow facial hair in my junior year class, and we were all on the bowling team."

"So what kind of mustaches did you guys have? Did you have that super curly handlebar mustache?" Lance asked swirling his finger away from his mouth as if he was curling an imaginary mustache.

"Uh well we all settled on a short style since one of the guys could only grow it so long. During the off season I shaved it off. It didn't help much with the ladies oddly enough," Coran told him.

"Well I'm glad you kept it now. I couldn't imagine you without a mustache," Pidge said and picked up the smallest and lightest bowling ball. Unfortunately it was also pink. Not their favorite color.

"I could totally imagine you _with_ a mustache though," Lance teased throwing his arm around their small shoulders. Pidge groaned.

"Ugh. Gross. One thing I like about being DFAB is I don't have to worry about facial hair," they said.

"Speaking of facial hair. You're getting a bit scruffy, Lance," Hunk said and tickled his chin. Lance slapped Hunk's hand away and stood up straight.

"I usually let it get this scruffy before I shave," he pointed out.

"We're you gonna shave tonight?" Hunk asked.

"Nah. I'll probably do it in the morning."

"Ah-hem lazy," Keith coughed. Lance glared at Keith.

"Excuse you?"

"I didn't sneeze. I coughed," he responded and picked a red bowling ball. Hunk laughed.

"You called me lazy."

"I coughed, but you are pretty lazy."

"No arguing please, boys. We're all here to have fun," Allura interrupted.

"To be fair you are pretty lazy, Lance," Hunk added.

"I am not!"

"Well there was that one time I was over and you literally sat on the couch the entire time…for 6 hours," Pidge pointed out.

"We just got it at the time! It was comfortable!" Lance defended.

"I remember that one time you rolled up leftover Mac and cheese inside a tortilla because we were out of shredded cheese," Hunk said. Keith chuckled a little.

"That's…" Allura trailed off. She was unable to find a kind word to describe how repulsive she found that.

"Disgusting," Coran finished for her.

"I worry about you sometimes," Shiro sighed.

"Hey, that Mac and chees-adilla was good, okay? That's not lazy. It's called being creative," Lance said.

"There's literally a grocery store next to our apartment building."

"Whatever."

"Anyways. Let's focus less on Lance's absolutely horrifying eating habits and more on bowling. Does everyone have their bowling ball?" Coran asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, we must start up the lane on this computer device and then we can get started. I'll put my name in first."

     After Coran the rest of the shop owners put in their name. Coran and Allura just put in their names, but Pidge put themself in as "tech master 9000". Hunk put "Lance's mom" as his name, and then Lance put in "Buff robot" for Shiro before he could protest. He then typed in "Concha C*nt" for himself, which caused Pidge to almost fall over laughing, and then simply "Babe" for Keith.

"Who is 'Babe' supposed to be?" Coran asked.

"Keith," Lance answered. Keith glared down at the screen with red cheeks and then at Lance who gave him a smug smile.

"That doesn't make sense. Keith isn't a baby. I don't understand your logic," Coran said.

"It's a pet name," Allura informed him.

"Huh?"

"It means they're _dating_ ," Pidge said with a proud grin. Keith hid his face with his hand and blushed down to his chest. Lance ignored Pidge and pressed "okay" on the screen.

"Alright, Coran. You're up," he said.

"Okay. Watch and learn kiddies! The champion is here to be your example," he announced and took his bowling ball in his hand.

"I didn't know champions got second place," Pidge whispered the Hunk. They snickered, and thankfully Coran didn't hear them talking shit.

     He took a deep breath and stood in front of the lane. Everyone watched as he swung the ball back for momentum and started going at the lane. The ball was released smoothly and they all watched it roll down the lane. Then they watched it roll right in to the gutter.

     It was silent. Nobody said a word as Coran stared helplessly at the lane. Everyone was completely frozen. No one moved as the ball rolled down the gutter and past the pins. Then Pidge laughed and everyone tried their hardest not to join them. Hunk failed first followed by Allura and then Lance. Keith cracked a smile, and Shiro was yawning. Coran faced them all.

"It appears I'm a little rusty. It has been a few years since I picked up a bowling ball," he said.

"It's okay, Coran," Allura assured him with a smile.

"Well I still have one more shot! So it's not over yet!" He exclaimed picking up his ball again when it popped back up through the spinning machine thing (does it even have a name?).

"You got this, Coran! I believe in you!" Pidge cheered while laughing.

"Don't patronize me, child," he chided and then turned to the ally. He rolled again, and then he missed again.

"Drat," he fumed.

"My turn!" Allura said cheerfully and grabbed her bowling ball.

"Go easy on yourself, Allura. Those balls are heavy!" Coran warned earning snickers from Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and even Keith.

"Don't worry about me, Coran. I'm fully capable of handling these balls," she said snickering along with the children.

     Of course she scored a strike. Pidge got a spare. Hunk got a some points but didn't quite get all the pins down. Shiro had to use his human hand because too many of the children (Hunk mostly) argued that it wouldn't be fair. He got a strike anyways. Once it was Lance's turn he cracked his knuckles and his neck and his back and basically every bone that could be cracked before finally grabbing his ball. By then everyone was thoroughly grossed out and didn't give a shit about his spare. Keith accidentally got it in the gutter the first time, but quickly recovered with a strike.  
At least that's what Lance thought he heard happen. He was too busy staring at his ass the whole time he went. By the time his turn was over Lance had to look away as Keith took his seat next to him. Hopefully he didn't look too suspicious.

"Nice recovery, babe," he said with a smirk. Keith blushed.

"I hate you."

"Uh-huh. I like you too," Lance replied.

"As a friend?" Keith asked with a raised brow. Lance shrugged.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means 'meh'," Lance said and shrugged again with the sound.

"You're so confusing sometimes."

"I guess you could say I'm not very _straight_ -forward," he grinned. Keith's eyes narrowed on him.

"Why are you like this?"

"That's a good question and a very good use of a meme," Lance told him.

"Thank you. Pidge sent me that picture this afternoon."

"That one is my favorite."

"I dunno I kinda like dat boi."

"They sent me like thirty different versions of dat boi one night. It's my second favorite."

"How many shrek memes do they send you?"

"Like a million."

"Same. I don't know where they get all of them."

"I think they make a lot of them,"

"Damn. That's skill."

"Lance! Stop talking about memes with Keith! It's your turn!" Pidge called.

"Already?" He murmured and stood up.

     Keith smiled as he watched Lance get up and grab his blue bowling ball. He let his eyes wander down the taller male's physique and couldn't help but pause around the backdoor area. Lance was fit. He wasn't necessarily over flowing with muscle like Shiro, nor was he toned like Keith. Still he was pretty fit. It was obvious he was all lean muscle. His arms weren't super defined, but when he used them Keith could see the power behind them. His legs were long and hidden under his jeans, but Keith could imagine the beautiful hidden cinnamon skin. He could imagine how soft his skin would be and how the little hairs on his shins would feel against his fingertips. How the skin would feel under his lips when he pressed kiss after kiss higher and higher up his caramel thighs. How breathless he would be. How badly Keith wanted to look up at his red face from between his legs and-

"Having fun?"

     Keith jumped and slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from shouting. He looked over at Hunk with wide eyes. Hunk had a sly smirk as he leaned his elbow on the top of Lance's chair.

"I-I w-wasn't d-d-doing anything!" He stuttered.

"Uh-huh. Just F-Y-I everyone can see what you're 'not' doing," he winked.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"Just keep the eye-fucking to a minimum, okay?" Hunk replied and patted his shoulder. Keith had never blushed so hard in his life. Fuck. Was he that obvious?

     When Lance returned Hunk went back to teasing Coran with Pidge and Allura. Keith took his turn and when he returned he found Lance whistling a little too innocently and looking around. He could tell he was doing something while Keith wasn't looking at him.

"Okay. What did you do?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything?" Lance replied with a smile. Keith frowned.

"You totally were. What was it? Did you pretend to squish my head while I was bowling?"

"Nope."

"What-"

"He was staring at your _ass,_  Keith!" Pidge shouted. Keith's blush was back.

"Hey! Don't give me away, tech master 9000!" Lance shouted back.

"You guys shut up," Hunk groaned.

"Yes mom," both Pidge and Lance replied in unison.

"Anyways…you were staring at my butt?" Keith asked with a smirk. Lance kept his eyes on the ground.

"Maybe," he replied vaguely.

"Maybe? Well did you like what you maybe saw?" Keith leaned closer as he spoke. He supported his chin with his wrist as he rested his arm and elbow on both his and Lance's chairs.

"…maybe."

"How much did you maybe like it?"

"Uh…maybe…a lot."

"Maybe they're born with it," Pidge whispered. "Maybe it's Gaybelline."

"Pidge leave them alone."


	14. Goddamn this is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go out for dinner and goddamn they are gay

"I can't believe Pidge won," Lance muttered as they all left the bowling alley.

"Their focus is incredible," Shiro said.

"I can't believe Lance won over _Keith_ ," Allura pitched in. Lance smiled proudly. Keith shrugged.

"I can," Hunk replied.

"Why?" Coran asked.

"Did you see Lance? He was seriously hyper focusing at the end of that. It was almost scary," Hunk replied.

"Keith noticed," Pidge mumbled. Keith did notice and he also noticed how hot it was.

"Well it was definitely fun spending this time with you guys! This was really a great idea Coran," Allura smiled.

"We should do this more often. Maybe not bowling, but go out all together and just have some fun," Shiro suggested.

"That's a great idea. I didn't expect to enjoy this as much as I did," Hunk agreed.

"I'll bring it up as opportunities present themselves," Allura said.

"Okay. Who wants a ride home?" Coran offered unlocking his car.

"Why don't you and Allura head home? I can take Pidge, Hunk and Lance home," Shiro offered.

"Oh don't be silly. You need some rest, Shiro," Allura cooed and fixed his jacket a little. Pink dusted his cheeks and he smiled.

"No really. I can-"

"Hush and go home, Shiro. You over work yourself too much and I will not allow you to stay up late taking these children home," she insisted.

"We're all in our twenties," Pide argued.

"Barely," Lance coughed. Pidge glared at him and kicked a rock in his direction.

"I'm in so much pain," Lance said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Anyways. We'll take them home. You and Keith can go home in your separate vehicles," Allura said to Shiro. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright," he gave up with a smile.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," she smiled back. "C'mon. In the car. We have just enough space for the three of you," Allura said Lance, Hunk, and Pidge.

"I can take Lance home," Keith said tugging Lance's arm to his motorcycle.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. He lives with Hunk," Coran spoke.

"I didn't say I was taking him home right away," he replied smiling over his shoulder.

"Get it, Lance!" Pidge called from the car.

"Shut up, Pidge!" He called back with red cheeks as Keith opened a compartment in his bike.

"Uh it was a short trip before, but now you're gonna have to wear a helmet. I have this extra one just incase I loose my main one," he told Lance as he pulled out a black helmet.

"Oh…where are we going?" Lance asked.

"Dinner. Remember you told me you wanted to enjoy my company more individually and intimately?" He reminded him. Shit. Lance forgot about that. How could he forget about that? Probably because he was hype focusing earlier.

"R-right. Of course. Yes. Individually and…i-intimately…"

"Just get on my damn bike."

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god have you not eaten for twelve hours or something?" Keith asked. Lance looked up from his plate of food.

"More like five," he replied after he swallowed what was in his mouth. He then went back to making out with his burger. Keith couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You're so messy," he said as he spotted ketchup smeared on Lance's cheek.

"I'm hungry."

"Apparently. Does bowling take all of your energy or something?"

"Less bowling and more focusing. Whenever I focus like that I could eat literally anything," Lance replied.

"Hm. Then we better have separate bills."

"We're having dessert right? This place has the best mud pie. I could eat it everyday it's so good," he rambled. Keith chuckled.

"Do you wanna split it?"

"No other way to eat it. It's fucking huge. I'll pay for it though so I can keep whatever we don't finish."

"That sounds fair," Keith said. He couldn't stop smiling and watching Lance. He had barely even touched his own plate of fish and chips.

"How are you not hungry though?" Lance asked.

"Oh. I am," Keith replied. He picked up a bit of his food and started to eat it now that he was reminded of his hunger.

"Oh my fucking God…" Lance cursed. Keith blinked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're just…you pick up your food with like two fingers and it's really cute," he mumbled with a blush on his cheeks.

"And you assault your food with your mouth _and_ your fingers and for some reason I find that oddly endearing," Keith replied and took another bite of his deep fried cod. Lance practically hid behind his burger. Goddammit.

"Ugh how do you say those things without getting nervous?" He asked. Keith shrugged.

"I have more than a kiss worth of experience when it comes to guys," he teased. Lance glared at him.

"You and I both know it was three."

"Mm…I'd say three and a half."

"We don't speak of the first attempt."

"What about the second attempt?"

"Not that either!" Lance hissed. Keith laughed.

"B-besides first kisses are never good, y'know? They're supposed to be awkward and nerve-wracking although my first kiss with a girl wasn't as nearly as nerve-wracking as last night. Like I'm usually calm when it comes to kissing because like I'm pretty good at it I guess, and girls are always so submissive, at least the girls I've been with. But with you it was all new and I haven't even flirted with guys before. I mean I haven't been really interested in a guy. Like yeah Shiro is hot, but he's like way out of my league I didn't really think I would get anywhere with him and…"

     Lance trailed off as he realized he was just nonstop talking. He was barely even thinking about what he was talking about, yet Keith was sitting there taking in every word as if he was following along perfectly. He hated how short acting his Ritalin was.

"S-sorry…I was…rambling," he murmured. Keith shook his head.

"No it's okay. Continue," he urged.

"I…n-no it's okay. I don't need to bore you."

"I'm listening, Lance. You're not boring me," Keith assured him.

"I was just rambling it's not important."

"I like it when you ramble," Keith said quietly. Lance blinked at him, and Keith looked to the side shyly with a blush invading his cheeks.

"Really?" He questioned. Keith nodded.

"It's nice to just hear you talk…I like listening to your thought process," he murmured.

"Oh…"

"You did it a little last night, and…I thought it was…kinda cute…ish," he said shyly. Lance was in disbelief. Hearing Hunk repeat his words was one thing, but hearing Keith say it was another.

"You're so weird," Lance blurted. Keith glared at him with wide eyes.

"W-what do you mean?"

"My rambling is so annoying. How do you like it?"

"I-I dunno! I just do, okay?"

"Hunk told me you thought it was cute, but damn I did not believe him."

"What! Did he really do that?"

"Yup."

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"For the love of God please do not."

"Why not?" Keith questioned.

"Have you seen your arms? You're buff as shit. You'd probably kill him," Lance pointed out. Keith raised and brown and then smiled.

"So it's not just my ass you stare at?" He questioned coyly. Lance frowned and was silent for a moment.

"Shit…"

"How nice are my arms, Lance? Are they as nice as my butt?" He teased.

"It's hard to compare arms to ass. It's like apples and oranges."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like-" Lance stopped talking when he noticed Keith shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Keith shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just a little chilly," he replied.

"Should you put your jacket on?"  
Keith rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, Lance. I'm not that cold."

     Lance sat thinking for a while before putting down his almost finished burger. He wiped off his hands and face with a napkin and got out of his side of the booth. Keith watched him and raise a brow as Lance stood at his side of the booth.

"Move over," Lance said and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Keith questioned.

"Warming you up," he responded and wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders.

     The moment his tan skin came in contact with Keith's buttery pale complexion he felt a shiver run up his spine. Lance was absolutely warm. Even his fingers were warm and comfortable against Keith's arm. It felt like the cold was being sucked right out of him with each time Lance rubbed his arm. The callouses on his hands were rough, but Keith loved the feeling of it. His eyes slid shut in bliss as he sank deeper and deeper in to Lance's chest. He blissfully ate his fish and rested his head in the crook of Lance's neck. Then he felt the vibrations of Lance chuckling and looked up at him.

"Comfortable?" Lance asked. Keith nodded.

"I'm not usually like this but…you're really warm," he mumbled. Lance grinned and pushed Keith a little closer so their thighs were touching.

"You're not a hugger?" He inquired. Keith shook his head.

"I'm particular about who I touch and who I let touch me," he said.

"I'm guessing I should feel special then," Lance murmured and played with the ends of Keith's hair.

"You should. I don't normally let people stare at my ass either," he deadpanned. Lance laughed and let his head fall and rest against Keith's.

"You wouldn't have known if Pidge didn't tell you."

"I'm kinda glad they did," Keith said and pulled back to looked up at Lance.

"Yeah?" He smiled down at Keith.

     There was without a doubt that Lance was blushing, but so was Keith so he didn't feel as flustered anymore. Knowing he had the same effect on Keith that he had on Lance made him feel better. It also filled his stomach with butterflies as he watched Keith's teeth trap his pink lips.

"Yeah…"

     Keith's heart was currently racing. It wasn't like he was nervous but he was excited. Looking up at Lance in such an intimate position made him feel happy. No one had been able to make Keith feel this way in a long time, but even then it was never quite like this. It was never quite like the fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he saw Lance. It wasn't quite like the sizzling annoyance when they argued. It wasn't quite like the way his heart galloped like a race horse when he could feel Lance's heartbeat. These feelings were all so disgustingly cheesy and romantic, but goddammit it was Lance's fault.

     Without even thinking about it their hands laced together. Lance rested his forehead against Keith's as he rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand. Keith's chest felt full as he let his free hand rest on Lances chest, just over his heart, and stared at his lips. He was smiling and it made his chest feel even fuller.

"You're fries are getting cold," Lance said.

"I don't like fries," he replied without thinking. Keith actually did like fries, but he was too focused on Lance to care.

"Hm does that mean I can have them?" He asked.

"Only if you kiss me," Keith blurted. Lance chuckled, but Keith could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I thought you'd never ask again," he murmured as he tilted his head closer.

"I was scared…you'd say no," Keith confessed and inhaled sharply when he felt Lance's lips brush against his.

"I'd never say no to kissing you."


	15. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks and Keith being happy.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight," Lance said as he stood next to Keith on his bike. They were outside Lance's apartment building, but he didn't want to go inside yet.

"I did too," Keith replied with a smile.

"I especially had fun when the manager at the restaurant had to ask us to stop kissing in the booth. That was pretty hilarious."

"If by hilarious you mean embarrassing then yes it was fucking hilarious," Keith snarked.

"C'mon. Where's your sense of adventure?" He teased.

"I hardly count that as an adventure," Keith told him.

"With you everything is an adventure to me," Lance said as he leaned closer. Keith blushed.

"That was so fucking cheesy," he said.

"Guess I win at being the cheesy romantic one," he murmured and placed his hands on Keith's bike with him between them.

"You don't have to try very hard at that," he said leaning away slightly with a teasing grin.

"Because I'm so good at it?" He asked.

"Remember when you hated me?" Keith inquired.

"Yeah. You were fucking annoying," Lance replied still smiling. Keith lifted a brow.

"I didn't even do anything."

"Okay true, but gimme a break. I'm really stupid," he defended. Keith laughed.

"You are pretty stupid."

"Stupid because of you," he murmured and finally kissed Keith lightly. Keith couldn't hide his smile when Lance pulled back.

"Why are you such a good kisser?" He asked and gently pulled him closer by his belt.

"Sixty percent talent. Forty percent practice," Lance answered. Keith shook his head.

"You're so full of yourself."

"You make it easy when you tell me I'm 'such a good kisser'," Lance muttered and kissed him again. Keith sighed against his lips and brought his hand over Lance's shoulder.

"You gotta stop doing that," he said breathlessly.

"Doing what?" Lance asked staring at Keith's mouth.

"Taking my breath away," he mumbled before leaning in to another kiss.

"I'll stop…when you stop," Lance spoke between kisses.

"For fucks sake, Lance, I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight if you keep this up," he breathed.

"Keep what up?"

"This…you're making me light headed," he said.

"Ah…sorry." Lance pulled back and smiled at Keith. Keith wanted to punch him for looking so happy and disheveled at the same time.

"I'll see you-"

"Wait," Lance stopped him.

"What?"

"I don't wanna go up yet."

"Lance, we both need to go the fuck to sleep. It's almost midnight," Keith said. Once he had some distance between himself and Lance's lips he was finally able to think clearly.

"I won't be able to sleep for another hour though," Lance told him. Keith lifted a brow.

"Huh?"

Lance blushed.

"Uh…I dunno if you've notice, but I have ADHD and sleeping is kinda hard. Usually I can plug in some music and use a sleeping mask, but I'm too excited tonight for that to work," he explained. Keith blinked.

"What's ADHD?" He asked. Lance's jaw dropped.

"Wha…have…have you never heard of ADHD before?"  
Keith shrugged.

"Maybe. I dunno."

"It's usually diagnosed in like the third grade or something…"

"Oh I couldn't speak proper fluent English until the fourth grade. That's when I moved to the US. I was homeschooled and had to learn English from my mom, so if it was ever mentioned I didn't understand," he replied.

"Oh uh…well it stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. It basically means I can't turn off my brain and it's hard for me to focus. That's why I ramble and get off track a lot," he explained.

"Oh…but weren't you…what was it, 'hyper focusing' as Hunk called it?"

"Yeah. I can hyper focus which means I can focus on one thing nonstop, but that's usually unhealthy. Sometimes I skip meals and lose sleep just to finish what I'm focused on."

"Wow. That's interesting."

"More like annoying. But anyways, I won't be able to sleep for a while tonight."

"Well…I can text you when I get home. We can talk until you settle down or something," he offered.

"Nah…it's okay. I don't wanna keep you up," Lance declined.

"It's okay. To be honest I probably won't be able to go to sleep for a while either since…um…"

"Are you sure?" Lance asked. Keith nodded.

"Yeah. I'll text you when I get home," he confirmed.

"Alright…as long as you're sure."  
Keith smiled and gently grabbed the front of Lance's shirt. He guided the taller male down until their lips met briefly. When he let go his lips were reluctant to leave, but did anyways.

"I'm sure. Goodnight, Lance," he spoke quietly. Lance nodded dumbly.

"Goodnight."

 

* * *

 

     Keith had to try very hard not to doze off at work. His eyes felt ten pounds heavier and his brain felt like a bunch of slush. He refused to blame his problems on staying up way too late texting Lance. He _definitely_ refused to blame it on the hour he spent after Lance fell asleep thinking about his lips and how he already missed them. Because that was another disgustingly cheesy and romantic thing that was entirely _Lance's_  fault. Still he didn't blame it on his grogginess.

     Customers noticed. They asked if Keith was okay and told him he looked very tired. He merely told them he just stayed up a little later than usual. Which wasn't much of a lie. He had been continuing to lose sleep as he spent more and more time with Lance. The other baker had infested his thoughts and his brain and it was impossible to fall asleep without a couple sleeping pills. Even then he was starting to become immune to them. It was probably a good thing because they made him beyond drowsy. They only worked for eight hours anyways.

"You okay, sleepyhead?" A customer asked. Keith blinked and then tried to rub the tiredness away from his eyes. He laughed a little.

"Yeah I'm fine. What can I help you with?" He replied putting on a smile.

"Oh I was just wondering around the shops with my friend and I was just making acquaintance with the shop owners," she replied simply. Thankfully there wasn't a line behind her.

"Oh that's wonderful. Everyone here is really nice I'm sure that'll be no problem," he assured her.

"A lot of them are really cute too. Makes me wonder who's single," she said with a wink. Keith laughed in his half-asleep state. He hoped she wasn't talking about Lance.

"I don't meddle in their personal lives a lot," he lied.

"Oh? Do you like to keep to yourself?" She asked. He blinked at her. She had big dark eyes and bright blond hair. The smile on her face was definitely intriguing. What was she getting at?

"I guess…"

"What's your name?"

"Keith."

"That's a lovely name. My name is Nyma," she replied.

"Uh…did you want to buy something?" He asked.

"Yes. I'd love one of those whole wheat muffins," she said pointing at the heated display. He nodded and pulled the muffin from the display.

"That'll be $3.50," he told her. She handed him a five and he gave her the change.

"Thanks," Nyma smiled. He nodded.

"You're really cute, y'know that?" she continued. Keith frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a really nice face. I bet a lot of people tell you that, but I just couldn't not tell you."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend? My friend and I are going to a concert, but he had more important plans so I have an extra ticket," she offered.

"Uh sorry but I'm kinda busy," he lied.

"Perhaps another time?" She asked.

"L-listen, you're wonderful and all but…uhm I'm not exactly…a-available-"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm uh kinda seeing someone right no-"

"Kinda?" Nyma laughed. "Either you are or you aren't. Which is it?"

"I am…I'm…" Keith tried hard not to smile, but he failed miserably when he thought about how red and embarrassed Lance would be if he knew about this. If he knew that Keith was telling someone that they were swing each other. That they were _dating_. "I am most definitely seeing someone right now," he claimed with a pathetic grin.

"Uh…okay?"

"Sorry I just…I'm really happy about it," he confessed. Nyma blinked.

"Okay…well, I'm only in town for this weekend for the concert so…good luck with your new relationship," she said. He nodded.

"Thanks," he replied. 

     Nyma waved goodbye and awkwardly left the bakery. Keith didn't even care. He instantly whipped out his phone and smiled as he reread his conversation with Lance last night. Goddamn it felt so good to say he was dating Lance.


	16. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a visit from an old friend and Keith needs to wear tank tops more often.

     Lips. It was all Lance could think about. The shy press of Keith's mouth whenever he kissed him was adorable. He wanted to feel that kind of bliss for the rest of his life. Keith's lips were pink. They were soft, and they were so easy to kiss. Lance has kissed many girls in the past, but he's never liked kissing them this much. And that's all he's done. He hadn't tried with any tongue or heavy petting or anything like that. It was just innocent kissing that Lance was hung up on. Although to be fair Keith was pretty languid when he kissed back in the diner. It made Lance want him even more.

     He could imagine kissing Keith in his apartment. Sat on the couch with Hunk fast asleep in his room leaving them alone to indulge. He could see the red dusting his cheeks and feel his hand curling in to the front of his shirt again. Keith sitting in his lap and breathing heavy between each kiss. Keith running his fingers through Lance's short hair. Keith slowly sinking his teeth in to his lower lip as Lance held him tightly against his body. Sliding his hands all over his toned body until they slipped down and curved over his tight-

"Lance! Uh…there's someone here to see you!" Hunk called from the front of the store.

     Lance snapped out of his daydream and shook his head. Holy shit. That wasn't something he should've been thinking about at work. He quickly cleared his thoughts and rubbed his tired eyes. Despite saying goodnight to Keith last night he didn't fall asleep until an hour after he had sent his last text. His mind was still brimming with activity and thoughts about Keith. He didn't know how he fell asleep.

"Who wants to… _Nyma?!_ "

     Lance's eyes bulged when he met his ex-girlfriends subtle smirk. Shit. Her dark round eyes were just as intimidating as the first time he saw them. What the hell was she doing here?

"How are you, Lance?" She greeted. He frowned.

"What do you want, Nyma?" He demanded to know. She blinked innocently and raised her brows.

"Why so hostile? You're just as nippy as I remembered. That's what I love about you," she said and smiled again. Lance gritted his teeth. That was complete and utter bullshit.

"Just tell me what you want so you can leave," he snapped. Nyma frowned.

"Is it a crime that I wanted the chat with an old friend?" she challenged and crossed her arms.

"Friend?" Hunk muttered.

"It kinda is when you stole your 'old friend's' car and left him tied to a fucking tree," Lance spat. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon that was years ago. Besides you got it back."

"After the police caught you!"

"Still. Lance don't be this way. I missed you," she pleaded and reached out for his hand. He pulled away.

"Ugh. Is this seriously all you want?" He questioned.

"Actually no. There's this concert I'm in town for and my friend has last minute plans, so he can't make it and I have an extra ticket," she explained.

"Use it to go fuck yourself," Lance said through clenched teeth.

"Lance, watch your language," Hunk warned. He sighed.

"Look. I'm done with you Nyma, okay? We had fun until you stole my car, and now I'm seeing someone else," he told her. Hunk raised his brows and put his hand over his chest.

"Oh? That's funny. The cute guy across the street also told me he was seeing someone recently," she said and innocently pursed her lips. Lance blushed.

"W-what a coincidence," he stuttered.

"Yeah. He seemed kinda confused at first, but he said that he was really happy about it. Funny how you guys started dating someone at the same time," she told him. Lance blushed deeper.

"Nyma. Stay out of my business," he warned.

"What? I was just observing-"

"Cut the bull sh…" he glanced over at Hunk. "…the bull crap, okay?"

"What bull crap? It's not like you're dating _each other_ , right? Because you told me that you're 100% heterosexual through and through," she taunted.

"Seriously. Get out," he told her.

"Fine, I'll be going back to Chicago after Monday, so I probably won't see you again," she said.

"Good."

 

* * *

 

     Lance stared at his phone reading through his conversation with Keith last night. He was still frustrated from that afternoon with Nyma, and he knew he would be upset about her for a week at the least. So he went through another rage baking session and now he had two batches of chocolate cupcakes, three batches of conchas, enough cookies to fill the entire display shelf, and a small cake with the words "shit fuck shit fuck fuck" pipped on it. He was currently on the floor with flour all over his apron and frosting in his hair.

     Hunk walked in to the kitchen and sat down next to Lance. They sat in silence together as the last beams of the sunset shone through the window. Lance reached up and grabbed a cookie from the counter to offer to Hunk.

"Thanks," he said and accepted the baked good. Lance nodded.

"You gonna tell Keith about Nyma?" He asked. Lance shrugged.

"If he brings it up I'll tell him," he replied.

"If he doesn't…"

"I never wanna talk about her again to be honest," Lance murmured. Then his phone buzzed in his hand and his scrolling was interrupted by a new text from Keith.

"What did he say?" Hunk asked.

"He said he's gonna spend some time baking tonight so he won't be able to talk much until later," Lance replied.

"Ah. You wanna go home?" Hunk asked. He shook his head.

"Nah…I think I'll stay here and clean up the mess I made," Lance said and he tapped out his reply.

"Okay. I'll start cooking dinner at home then," Hunk spoke as he stood up. "See you at home."

"Kay. See ya," Lance sighed.

     Once Hunk left Lance forced himself to get off of the floor. He cleaned up the kitchen like he said he would, but cleaning ended up taking less time then he thought it would. He used the same dishes between each recipe so washing them didn't take long, and then storing the baked goods away was short and easy too. With nothing else to do he sighed at Keith's text again. He wanted to see him again and just…be close again. He wanted to feel the comfort of being near Keith. His eyes wandered across the street. Would it be rude if he stopped by and just…chatted with him while he baked? Maybe he should send a text…or maybe it was too late because he was already halfway across the street anyways. Damn his impulsivity. The bell chattered when he entered the bakery.

"Sorry! We're closed!" Keith called from the back. 

     Lance took a deep breath and ventured past the counter. When he walked in to the kitchen he knew instantly that he had made a big mistake. Keith's usual teeshirt was replaced with a tank top that showcased his arms beautifully. His skin glistened with sweat as he kneaded dough on his counter. The worst part about it was his hair. Instead of it usually falling over the nape of his neck it was pulled up and out of the way in a messy ponytail. Lance felt weak at the sight.

"Jesus Christ…" he muttered out loud. Keith looked up at Lance and they both froze. "Wait, did I say that outloud?" He asked. Keith smiled.

"What? Jesus Christ?" He asked. Lance nodded.

"Yup. Did you need something?"

"Uh…no. Well yes, but uh…"

"What's up?" Keith questioned as he grabbed a towel and wiped the flour off his hands.

"N-nothing. Just…wanted to see you I guess," he muttered.

"Oh. Uh I got two loaves in the oven right now and this is almost ready to sit for a while, so come in," he invited. Lance stepped in to the warm kitchen and looked around.

"So this is where the magic happens?" Lance asked.

"Yup. It's also where I burn myself a lot," Keith replied and resumed kneading his dough.

"I relate," Lance replied holding up his hand to show case his three new burns after his rage baking session.

"Are those from today?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Things get a little intense when I rage bake," he said vaguely. Keith furrows his brows.

"You were rage baking again?" He asked. Lance nodded. "Why?"

"Uh…I don't…really wanna talk about it," he muttered. Keith paused in his kneading.

"Lance," he said. The taller baker sighed.

"I ran in to an old friend today," he gave in.

"An old friend? Who?"

"Okay she's not exactly an old friend she's more like an old girl…friend…"

"Oh… _oh_. I see."

"Yeah she's basically the ghost from heterosexual past and she was…awful. She still is."

"What did she do?"

"She stole my car…and left me tied to a tree," he confessed. Keith repressed the urge to laugh.

"Damn."

"Shut up."

"I wasn't saying anything," Keith defended. Lance frowned.

"Whatever…"

     Keith chuckled a little and returned to his dough. He wasn't oblivious to Lance's eyes wandering all over his arms as he worked the dough. In fact he was inviting him to stare longer with each push. Lance didn't care if Keith was teasing him because watching him work in that loose tank top and messy ponytail was worth it. He watched as sweat dropped down Keith's face and over his chest. It was oddly satisfying to see the droplet roll down into his collarbone and then down to soak in to his tank top.

"She told me she talked to you," Lance blurted. Keith stopped and looked up at Lance.

"Really? What does she look like?" He asked as he pulled the bowl on the side closer.

"Blond hair. Dark eyes. A soul sucking personality," he described. Keith chuckled and then bit his lip when he remembered his conversation with her.

"Nyma, right?"  
" _Don't say her name_ ," Lance hissed. Keith laughed.

"But that's her, right?"

"Yup."

"I remember. She tried to ask me out to like a concert or something."

"Yeah same, but she told me that you said you were seeing someone."

     Keith froze as he put the dough in the bowl.

"…I might've…told her I wasn't available."

"She also told me you said you were really happy about it," Lance added with a smirk. Shit shit shit shit.

"She's a liar," Keith muttered and covered the dough.

"Uh-huh," Lance said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know I said no such thing," Keith continued as the timer went off on the oven.

"Totally," Lance nodded. Keith frowned and grabbed his oven mitt before opening the oven and pulling out his bread.

"In fact. I'm not happy. I'm never happy," Keith said and stuck a toothpick in to the bread. His heart jolted when he felt long arms around his waist.

"Obviously," Lance hummed and ghosted his lips against Keith's exposed nape.

"I'm…y-you're distracting me," he stuttered. Lance pressed a kiss behind Keith's ear.

"I'm really happy about it too," he murmured. 

     The blush that spread across Keith's face was more than satisfying. He slowly turned around and looked Lance in the eyes. They were misty and blue, and it was the prettiest shade of blue he's ever seen. The smirk that was spread across his face was more endearing than annoying now, and he wished he understood why. Why does he like this absolute dork so much?

"I couldn't sleep much last night," Keith confessed.

"Me too…it felt like an hour before I fell asleep after I texted you goodnight," he replied.

"Liar," Keith teased with a smile. Lance laughed and settled his hands on Keith's hips.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said. Keith's heart hiccuped.

"Me too…"

"I missed you a lot today."

"Me too…I wanted to just tell her I was dating _you_."

"Me too."

"I can't sleep because of you," Keith sighed hopelessly as he brought his hands up over Lance's chest.

"Me too," Lance whispered and stroked the bottom of Keith's spine through his tank top. He shivered in response and rested his forehead against Lance.

"I want you to kiss me again," he hummed. Lance held his finger under Keith's chin and tilted his face up closer to him.

"Me too," he said before pressing his lips against Keith's.

     The moment their lips met Keith melted in to Lance. His chest felt heavy and full as his fingers grabbed the lapels of his jacket. Lance kissed him slow and hard as he held Keith close. He loved the feeling of those fingers curling in to the material of his jacket. He tilted his head more for a better fit and lightly nipped at Keith's lower lip. A low sound left his mouth and Lance furrowed his brows before kissing him harder and bringing his hand over his lower back.

"Lance…" Keith breathed. Goddammit.

"Keith! Are you still in here? Matt told me to-" Pidge stopped in the middle of their sentence when they walked in to the kitchen to find they had interrupted Lance and Keith in the middle of making out. They stared at the techie with red faces and Pidge joined them with a blush of their own.

"Uh…I take it now is a bad time?"


	17. Honey, I'm home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Coran chat a little bit and these boys can't sleep.

     Allura sipped her tea quietly as she flipped through her book. One of the nice things about owning a bookstore was the endless supply of reading material. Luckily Allura loved to read too, so whenever new best sellers arrived she was always the first to crack it open. Coran usually took care of the orders and the technical stuff while Allure was the first happy face everyone saw when they entered. She had a love for literature no one else really understood, so she spent most of her breaks and evenings with her nose buried in a book.

     Tonight was no different. Within the last hour before closing she couldn't help herself and ended up reading before she closed the shop. That was when Coran was done with the accounting and could manage the few last minute customers. They had a nice friendship and maintained it a lot. While they lived together their relationship was more like brother and sister than anything else. Besides, Coran had little interest in sex and love and romance. He was in to building skills and improving himself as a person. While he did miss a few social skills, he made up for it with articulate English and intelligence.

"Do you think Keith and Lance are going to come out and tell everyone they're dating, or do you think they're just gonna let us assume?" Allura asked as she set down her mug.

"Wait, they're dating?" Coran inquired. She chuckled.

"Yes, Coran. It's kind of obvious," she told him.

"Oh. Well if they haven't told us by now and it's obvious then I bet they're gonna let us assume," he answered. She nodded in thought and put in a bookmark.

"I wonder if they'll deny it if I cornered them and forced them to admit it," she said.

"Well you definitely know how to get what you want," Coran mumbled.

"Exactly. Oh boy am I so glad that they're dating. I was scared I was gonna have to turn Lance down for real," she sighed.

"That boy is definitely incessant."

"It's funny how he was so convinced that he hated Keith that he thinks he ever actually hated him in the first place," she said with a smile.

"Pardon?"

"Well, as I keep saying, it was pretty obvious," she sipped her tea. "Lance never hated Keith. It's was like that French saying…coup de foudre?"

"A bolt of lightning?" Coran asked.

"That's the literal translation, but it means love at first sight," she explained.

"Why not just say love at first sight?"

"Well…they're pretty violent about it. A bolt of lightning is pretty similar to them."

"Ah. Violently in love. How romantic."

"Indeed," she agreed.

"Do you think they know it?" Coran asked.

"Know what?"

"That they're in love?"

"Oh heavens no. The thing about love at first sight is that it's nothing like what you see in the movies."

"No?"

Allura shook her head.

"It's not like you see someone and everything is all rainbows and butterflies. It's more like…a spark. It starts small and then it gets bigger and bigger until you're completely consumed by it. That is how love at first sight is," she said and sipped her tea again.

"Sounds like you have a bit of experience," Conan noted. Allura hummed and glanced out the window.

"Just a little…"

 

* * *

 

L: i cant sleep

     Keith blinked at the text message written out on his screen. He yawned and checked the time. It was nearly midnight.

K: I can't sleep either

L: i can hear hunk snoring and theres a wall between us

K: Put on some music

L: my music is too boring right now :P  
L: do u snore

K: Didn't we fall asleep together that one time we got locked in your bakery?

L: yea but i dont remember if u snore of not  
L: *or

K: I don't know. No one has ever told me if I snore.

L: i kno i snore   
L: i snore like a motherfucker

Keith chuckled at his phone.

K: Cute

L: shut up  
L: do u think pidge is gonna tell every1 they found us making out tonight

K: Most definitely

L: ugh  
L: im already annoyed with hunk

His face hurt from smiling so much.

K: Godspeed

L: godspeed 2 u 2 asshole u gotta deal with everyone 2

K: Yeah, but I don't have a roommate who will mercilessly tease me about it when I get home

L: fuk u

K: I like you too

L: stop that

K: Are you blushing?

L: no

K: Liar

L: fuk u im going to bed

K: Okay baby goodnight kiss kiss

L: omg im going to murder u the nect time i see u  
L: *next

K: I welcome death with open arms

L: l0ser

K: Only if death is tall tan and hot though

L: wtf

     Keith rolled his eyes.

K: You dumbass

L: im seriously going to sleep now

K: Goodnight. I miss you already.

L: i miss u 2 <3

     Goddamn he was so fucked. Keith was blushing as he looked at the little heart Lance had sent him. He wished he was here.

K: <3

 

* * *

 

L: do u think aliens have memes

K: It's 1 am what kind of a question is that?

L: just think about it ok  
L: we us memes 2 relate 2 each other  
L: would aliens have similar social patterns n behaviors or would they be totally different  
L: bc animals have different social norms n behaviors  
L: but what about aliens

K: You're thinking really hard about this, aren't you?

L: its a valid question

K: Well did you think about their technology? If they don't have a way to connect to thousands of other aliens socially like we do then they only have like inside jokes.

L: are u equating memes to inside jokes

K: Anyone who doesn't know what the meme is is totally lost. Anyone who doesn't know the inside joke is totally lost.

L: that…is actually a good point

K: I know.

L: shut up

 

* * *

 

K: I wish you were here.

L: I wish I was there too  
L: Hunk has me marathoning american horror story w him  
L: but id come over there if i could

K: I trust that.

L: n i would invite u but hunk said it was bro time so that means no gfs OR bfs

K: So I'm your boyfriend?

L: shut

K: it's kinda douche-y to make it official over text

L: u're a dick

K: Did you just create a more grammatically correct way to be grammatically incorrect?

L: did u just call urself my bf over text

K: touché

 

* * *

 

L: i can't sleep again

K: Me too. It's hard to even rest my eyes. I always find myself staring at my ceiling again.

L: nerd  
L: i miss u

K: It doesn't make sense. It's barely been three hours since I last saw you, but I miss you too.

L: its kinda infuriating

K: It is.  
K: I wish you were here.

L: whats ur address

     Keith lifted his brow at his phone. That's a random question. At least to him. His tired brain couldn't properly process what Lance was getting at, so he sent him his address and room number.

K: Why do you need it?

L: im coming over

Keith's eyes bulged.

K: What? No. It's raining. Stay inside.

     Lance didn't reply. Keith stared angrily at his phone. He felt dumb for letting Lance trick him in to giving him his address. Even though he wasn't tricked he was just tired. That dumbass probably just went to sleep to get his hopes up. Keith sighed and shook his head.

K: You better not come over here. I'll kick your ass.

     With that text sent he rolled out of bed and padded to his kitchen. He opened his fridge and pulled out his carton of milk. It was cold in his apartment at night, and the calming patter of rain on the window made a pleased hum escape his throat. He warmed up a glass of milk and leaned against his kitchen counter as he took a sip. The milk burned his tongue, but he didn't care. He was desperate to find anyway to just fall asleep.  
When Keith was just about done with his milk he heard a knock on his door. He frowned. That wasn't…no. It couldn't be. He placed his cup in his sink and walked over to his front door. When he opened the door he couldn't speak. He was too busy gawking at Lance who was standing at his doorstep. _Drenched from head to toe_.  _With a fucking grin on his face._

"Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness thank you for over 600 kudos and 6000 hits! I love all of your comments so much too! Thank you all for reading my story. I've finished writing it so it's mostly about posting it. I'm pleased to tell you all that there are 25 chapters AND an epilogue. I can't wait for you guys to read it :D


	18. A child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith actually get a good nights sleep, but have a little fun when they wake up ;)

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Keith asked.

"I told you I'd come over here," Lance replied.

"How did you even get here?"

"I ran."

" _In the rain?_ "

"Yeah."

     Lance stood there with the dumbest smile on his face. He was still lightly panting from running and he was absolutely soaked. Keith had to try hard not to grin back so he glared instead. His hand clutched the doorknob as he noticed Lance was shivering. He cursed.

"Get in here. I have some clothes you can change into," he said. Lance laughed and stepped inside.

"Take off your shoes. I don't want mud everywhere," Keith muttered.

"I didn't step in any mud, but I'll take them off," Lance replied. Keith sighed.

"I'll get you some clothes. The dryer is down there. You can put your jacket in there and then the rest of your clothes after you change," he instructed.

"Yessir," Lance nodded and peeled off his wet socks as well before following where Keith had pointed to.

     Keith was quick to return to his room and pull out some clothes. He found an old pair of sweatpants and a baggy teeshirt that might fit Lance. When he found Lance in the laundry room he was just in time to watch him pull him jeans down and step out of them. He squeaked and turned red before holding up the clothes he had brought over his face.

"What the fuck, dude? I-I told you to put the rest in the dryer _after_  you changed!" He stuttered.

"Did you just call me dude?" Lance asked. Keith glared at him over the edge of the folded clothes.

"Yes. Why?" He muttered. Lance smirked at him before peeling off his wet shirt. Keith hid his eyes again with the clothes, but they were soon pulled out of his hands when he felt cold lips against his cheek.

"Thanks babe," he whispered and set the dry clothes on top of the machine to unfold them. Keith kept his eyes down with his face burning.

"You're…welcome," he mumbled.

     Lance pulled on the old baggy shirt, and then put on the loose sweatpants. Once he was fully clothed he put all his wet clothes in the dryer. He looked back at Keith and then chuckled when he found him still staring at the ground.

"I'm fully clothed now. You can look at my beautiful face again," he said. Keith did look up at him, but it was with disgust.

"Ugh. Why did you come here?" He asked. Lance sighed and stepped closer, letting his hands rest on Keith's hips.

"Well. My boyfriend was telling me he wished I was with him, so I decided to make his dreams come true," Lance spoke in a low voice as he trailed a hand up his back and then down to trace his spine. Keith shivered.

"This is so weird," he mumbled. Lance froze.

"Do you want me to sto-"

"No!" Keith blurted snapping his eyes to Lance's. "Uh…I-I mean…it's still really new…being…'boyfriends'," he explained.

"Oh. Do you not like that?"

"I like it," Keith assured him.

"Good because I like it too," Lance smiled and leaned closer. Keith let out a shaky exhale.

"I can't believe you ran through the rain to come here."

"I can," Lance murmured and gently kissed him.

"Lance…mm…what did you tell Hunk?" He asked.

"I left a note," Lance replied simply and kissed him again.

"Mm…curse your kissing skills…and how fucking tired I am," he sighed and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck.

"Do you want to sleep?" Lance inquired. Keith nodded.

"You're so comfortable," he whimpered and buried his face in Lance's neck. He chuckled, and Keith could feel it. It was like that night in the diner all over again. His heart was a complete mess.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed," Lance said. Keith nodded and took his hand before leading him to his room.

     When they finally got settled in Keith's bed he couldn't help but think about how perfectly Lance's arms fit around him. His warmth pressed up against Keith's back was more lulling than any medication or warm milk. For once his brain could shut off and he could fall asleep peacefully. He wasn't thinking about Lance because Lance was _there_. Warm and soft and pressing lovely kisses to his nape while holding him close. He barely muttered a goodnight when he let himself lose consciousness in Lance's arms, and he barely heard Lance reply while moving a piece of hair out of his face.

"Goodnight, babe."

 

* * *

 

     When Lance woke up it took him a moment to remember and register where he was. His arm was tight around Keith's waist, and his face was currently buried in deep midnight black hair. The smell was enough to persuade him to close his eyes again. He didn't fall asleep, but he did indulge in the fresh smell of Keith's shampoo. The shorter male shifted and hummed tiredly. It was another minute or so before he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Lance.

"Morning," he greeted softly. Lance grinned. Keith's morning voice was gritty yet still buttery smooth somehow. Kinda like a patch of butter with crumbs in it.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Lance asked. Keith blushed. Lance's morning voice was all gruff and no purr. It was so hot.

"Better than normal," he replied biting his lip.

"Yeah? I'm glad," he murmured and kissed him shortly.

"Don't kiss me so early in the morning," Keith warned, but disguised it as a whine.

"Why not?" Lance challenged and kissed him again defiantly. "Are you worried about morning breath?"

"No…Lance…t-that's…mmm…"

     Keith tried to protest between kisses, but found it impossible to resist kissing back. He finally accepted his fate and moved his lips with Lance. When he tried to pull back Keith promptly took his face and reconnected their lips. Lance was a little surprised at first, but let Keith keep him in for another kiss. His lips were less and less chaste with each new kiss until Lance was panting against his lips. They were facing each other now. Keith's thumbs caressed Lance's face as he continued to knead their lips together. Soon his fingers delved in to his short hair and he ran his nails over his scalp. Lance let out a tired breathy moan and Keith pulled back with his thumb smoothing over Lance's lip.

"That's why," he murmured. 

     Lance merely panted and looked up at him with lidded eyes. They were misty like the week before when Pidge found them making out in Keith's kitchen. So far their make outs hadn't gotten like this yet.

     Before Keith could speak again Lance was kissing him again. His hands found their way over Keith's hips and lower back. He brushed his tongue over Keith's bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and pulling his body flushed against him. Keith gasped and moved his arms around his neck. The shorter one had to pull back for air and caressed Lance's jaw and shoulder until he touched his chest.

     Without his lips to kiss, Lance instead trailed his affection down Keith's neck. His mouth started at his jaw and then made its way down to Keithes throat before suckling on the pale skin. A surprised moan jumped from his mouth and Keith had to cover his mouth to quiet himself. Lance pulled Keith's hand away from his mouth and kissed it briefly before returning to Keith's neck. He let out a groan.

"F-fuck…Lance," he breathed.

     Lance lapped at his skin before slipping his hands under Keith's shirt. He pressed his lips together at the feeling of warm skin over his torso and tried to suppress a whimper. This wasn't fair. Lance was all over him and yet Keith had barely been able to kiss him as much as he'd like. A moan escaped him when Lance pushed him closer against his body. One more kiss against his collarbone and he pushed Lance on his back.

     Dark navy blue was suddenly staring down at Lance. They were filled with hunger as Keith ran his hand down Lance's chest. He leaned down and feathered kisses all over his neck. His hands pushed up the old baggy shirt over Lance's chest before he trailed down to kiss more of his warm cinnamon skin. Lance squirmed as he felt Keith's tongue on his abdomen. His breath hitched when those deep eyes connected with him and he trembled as he clutched the sheets under him. Keith trailed his lips further down Lances body and he turned red as he started to sit up.

"K-Keith! Wait!" He said. Keith smiled up at him.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"No…well, yes actually but um…" he muttered something under his breath and glared down at the sheets. Keith frowned.

"Huh?"

"I said I already…" he mumbled incoherently again.

"Lance I can't he-"

"I already came!" He shouted squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the sheets out of embarrassment. Keith furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"I…ejaculated," he mumbled. As much as Keith wanted to be mad at Lance in that moment he simply couldn't. Instead he was mad at himself for thinking that he was super fucking cute.

"Okay…first off. Never say ejaculated ever again. And second, how the hell did that happen?" He responded. Lance frowned.

"I…I-I dunno. Y-you were kissing me a-and then you were pushing up my shirt and y-you have a really nice mouth a-and then you looked at me and I kinda just…" he made an exploding gesture with his hand, popping all his fingers out at once from a closed fist. Keith sighed and rested his forehead on Lance's belly.

"Are you mad at me?" Lance asked. Keith smiled and then he chuckled. Before he knew it he was laughing.

"You're either happy for some reason or going insane and I'm honestly kinda scared right now," Lance said. Keith looked up from his belly and shook his head.

"No…it's just…I feel like I should be mad right now but I'm just not," he explained.

"Oh."

"Besides…" Keith smiled and got up on his hands and knees before crawling closer to Lance. He brushed his lips against the shell of his ear. "…you owe me now."

     Lance shivered. He had no idea how…seductive Keith could be.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Keith chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"It means you can wash my fucking sweatpants since you came in them like a fucking 12 year old."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as smut?
> 
> …
> 
> I promise there is actual smut in the futureeeeeee


	19. Lovehate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone else knows they are bfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier but I had a haircut and I've been writing other things .-. I have too many fan fictionssss agagahagag

"Good morning, asshole," Hunk greeted when Lance entered their bakery. Lance sighed.

"Morning," he replied.

"Did you have fun ditching me last night?" Hunk asked.

"I left a note," Lance reminded him.

"Uh-huh. So did you get laid or nah?"

     Lance blushed. Technically speaking no, but also anyway you speak it's a no. No matter how horrifying the experience of premature ejaculation is it won't earn you a title of getting laid. Not even Keith got laid. Apparently he wasn't even half hard, but it was Lance cumming in _his_ sweatpants that made him go soft.

"No. Keith was having some trouble sleeping, so I went over to help him," Lance replied.

"I get what you're saying. Don't worry," Hunk winked and tapped his nose before pointing at Lance.  
"What?"

"It's okay, Lance. I understand. Men have needs, and sometimes those needs are di-"

"Okay stop right there…no. No that didn't happen," Lance told him truthfully.

"Wait, really?" For some reason Hunk was legitimately surprised. Lance sighed.

"Look. Hunk. We've been friends for a long time. We're basically brothers," he said putting his hand on Hunk's shoulder. "And frankly I don't want to talk to my brother about my sex life. Ever."

"Ha! So you did have sex!" He shouted just as the door opened. Lance looked over and slapped his palm over his face when he saw Keith standing in the doorway with a raised brow.

"Am I coming in at a bad time?" Keith asked.

"I dunno.  _Were you coming in my best friend last night?_ " Hunk responded loudly. Keith's brows raised and he had to hold his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Lance was bright red.

"What the fuck?" Lance growled at Hunk.

"What? I wanna make sure-"

"You think I'm a bottom?!"

"Oh my god…" Keith wheezed as he clutched his stomach and started laughing harder.

"I'll have you know, Hunk, that I would totally be a top, okay? I'd be a good top too. It's kinda different but y'know I've been with girls I know how to work it," Lance defended.

"Oh my god Lance stop," Hunk begged.

"You brought this upon yourself for assuming I'm a bottom!"

"I just thought with you being Keith's _bitch_ and allit was inevitable."

"Oh you fucking--" Lance then broke out in to angry Spanish and after that it was a mess of Lance and Hunk arguing in Spanish while Keith tried to calm himself down. He put a hand on Hunk's shoulder.

"I have no clue what the fuck you guys are saying to each other, but seriously Hunk of you though Lance would take anything up the ass anytime soon then you are mistaken," Keith interrupted.

"Thank you," Lance said switching back to English.

"Really?" Hunk asked.

"Oh yeah. The first time hurts and I don't think Lance would want to lose his _impenetrable_  pride," Keith explained.

"Hey!"

"You make a good point," Hunk acknowledged.

"You make a terrible point. How dare you," Lance pouted.

"Oh? Did you want to be penet-"

"Shut up! Forget I said anything," Lance interrupted. Keith giggled as his boyfriend turned red.

"You're cute."

"Why are you even over here?" Lance grumbled and crossed his arms.

"You said I could visit any time. I wanted to say have a good day before opening time," he replied.

"You said that earlier when we got here."

"No. I said see you later. It's different," Keith said.

"Whatever. You're just here to torment me," Lance decided. Keith chuckled and then leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Sure. I hope you have a good day," he hummed and pulled back to smile at Lance. He was biting his lip with a red face as glared at Keith.

"…I hope you have a good day…too," Lance said stubbornly.

"I'll see you later," Keith said and walked away from Lance and Hunk. Lance watched as he left the store and crossed the street without even realizing the grip his teeth had on his lower lip.

"Was that…a tender moment between my best friend and the guy across the street he makes out with sometimes?" Hunk asked. Lance looked at him and raised a brow.

"No. That was an _average_  moment between your best friend and his boyfriend," Lance corrected and turned to go in the kitchen. Hunk blinked. Wait.  
" _Boyfriend?_ "

 

* * *

 

"You'd think that since they finally came out as boyfriends they'd argue a lot less," Pidge muttered.

"Now it just seems like they argue more," Shiro said.

"What are you two whispering about? Have another sandwich triangle!" Allura urged with her usual cheerful smile.

"Sandwich triangle?" Pidge asked as they plucked another slice from the tray.

"Or whatever the fancy people call it. Despite the name of my store, I'm no princess," she winked.

"More like a princess warrior," Shiro smirked and grabbed two slices. She giggled.

"Don't think I'll hold back next time because of your sore back," she winked.

"Wait…what?" Pidge questioned.

"Allura and I kick-box together on Sundays. Keeps us fit and social all in one," Shiro explained.

"Oh…"

"Allura, it is so cool that your apartment building has a garden like this! Did you plant all of this yourself?" Hunk asked as he looked through the vegetable patch.

"With a little help from Shiro and Coran, of course," she replied.

"Hey don't step on the flowers!" Lance hissed.

"I wasn't stepping on the flowers, you pushed me in to them!" Keith bit back.

"Yeah because you were whispering dirty things in my ear," he growled crossing his arms and turning read.

"I wasn't whispering dirty things," Keith said innocently.

"You were whispering things that could be perceived as dirty!"

"Listen, Lance. I can't help that you have a dirty mind."

" _I_  have a dirty mind? Oh I've got news for _you_ buddy…"

"Maybe they really do hate each other…" Coran hummed. Allura shook her head.

"Can't you see? They're madly in love," she sighed as she watched them.

"Allura. You're a hopeless romantic," Shiro said.

"It's one of the things you love about me," she said and wondered over to the two arguing boys. Hunk and Pidge blinked and looked over at Shiro…who was blushing.

"I didn't think he could blush," Hunk whispered.

"I think I have a dad _and_ a mom now," Pidge whispered back.

"How are you boys doing over here?" Allura asked Lance and Keith as she approached them with her tray of sandwich slices.

"Oh we're fine. How are you?" Keith replied.

"I'm splendid! Thank you for asking. Would you guys like another sandwich triangle?" She offered.

"Yes, thank you," Keith said and politely picked up a slice.

"Just fuck me up," Lance muffled with two slices around stuffed in his mouth.

"Dude. Not cool," Keith told him.

"Yoour nah coooo betch," Lance replied with a mouthful of sandwich. Allura giggled.

"Oh, Keith. Shiro wanted to talk to you," Allura told him. Keith nodded.

"'Kay," he said before going to Shiro and calmly eating his sandwich.

"What does Shiro wanna talk to Keith about?" Lance asked clearly now that his mouth was free of bread.

"Nothing. I wanted to speak with you alone."

"Oh…uh, what's up?" He questioned and grabbed another sandwich from the tray.

"I was just wondering when you're planning on telling Keith you're in love with him," she said. Lance choked on his sandwich and had to cough a little to clear his throat again.

"What the hell! Who said…" he glanced around and then lowered his voice. "Who said I was in love with Keith?"

"Oh c'mon, Lance. Don't tell me you don't _know_ ," she teased

"Uh…"

"You don't have to worry about it or feel nervous, though. I know he loves you too," she assured him.

"Allura…c'mon. We met like a month-"

"Two months," she corrected.

"Damn…has it already been two months?" He asked.

"Technically two and a half."

"Well…anyways. It's only been like two and a half months since we've _known_ each other. We've only been dating for…fuck I forgot…"

"You've been secretly dating for a few weeks, but you told all of us a few days ago."

"Damn Allura. You know more about my relationship than I do," he said.

"I know. So trust me when I say you're in love, Lance," she said booping his nose and then walking off with the tray just as Keith came back.

"Something is going on between those two," Keith said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lance asked. He was desperate to get his mind off of his conversation he just had with Allura.

"Shiro and Allura. He was totally caught off guard when I went to talk to him, but then when I told him Allura said he wanted to talk to me he instantly had something to talk to me about. It's like they're connected or something," he explained while looking over at Allura and Shiro.

"Uh…they like each other," Lance told him.

"Okay first rude, and second tag your spoilers."

"How is that rude?"

"The way you said it like I'm an idiot."

"But you are an idiot," Lance teased.

"Well I am dating you so I can't argue much there," he replied. Lance pinched his side and he yelped.

"Asshole," Lance muttered.

"An asshole that you're dating for some reason," Keith shot back rubbing his side. Lance was going to tease him back. But then he noticed that none of the other shop owners were looking at them and then smirked.

"Oh I know exactly why I'm dating you," Lance murmured and leaned down to brush his lips against Keith's nape. Thank god for ponytails. His boyfriend shuddered under his kiss.

"Fuck you," he muttered.

"Mm. I'd rather be the one fucking you," he hummed.

"And you were accusing me of whispering dirty things," he grumbled and took a sip of his lemonade. Lance chucked and fit his arm around Keith and his hand on his hip.

"I'd also rather be alone with you…watching TV on my couch and holding your hand," he said while placing chaste kisses over Keith's nape. The shorter baker blushed and scowled.

"…you go from being an asshole, to a sexual deviant, to a fucking sweetheart all within five seconds and I can't tell which I like most," he muttered and looked down at his cup.

"Why choose? I'm all yours anyways," he whispered.

"Ewwwww! Lance is being sappy!" Pidge teased.

"Shut up! They're having a moment!" Hunk barked. Lance laughed and Keith hid his face behind his glass of lemonade.

"God you embarrass me," Keith muttered.

"You wanna come over tonight?" Lance asked. Keith shook his head.

"I want _you_ to come over tonight," he replied.

"What? Then it's just us."

"Exactly."

"But what about…" Lance trailed off as he noticed the severity of Keith's blush. " _Oh_."

"Lance-"

"Oh this is interesting."

"I know-"

"It's been a while."

"Seriously-"

"I thought you were still mad about the sweatpants thing."

"I might be."

"What?"

"Nothing."


	20. One pump chump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the smut…kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there are dicks and gay feelings

"I'm not…y'know…a big expert at _this_ kinda stuff," Lance said. Keith raised a brow at him as he looked through his night stand.

"I wasn't expecting you to know the ins and outs of gay sex, Lance," Kekth assured him. Lance shifted uncomfortably on Keith's bed. Damn he felt awkward.

"R-right…"

"Have you been tested recently?" Keith asked as he stood in front of him and set down the lube and condoms on the bed.

"I got tested after my last hookup, but I haven't done anything lately."

"Does anything include cumming in my sweatpants?" Keith teased. Lance blushed and frowned.

"Okay that was entirely your fault," he defended. Keith laughed slid his knee next to Lance's thigh so he was leaning over him. His hands cupped his cheeks as he looked down at those brilliant blue eyes.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," he said. Lance put his hands on Keith's hips as if it was second nature and stared up at him.

"How far…what are we gonna do?" Lance asked quietly.

"Well…you still owe me one. So I was thinking we could pick up where we left off," he whispered.

"Um…but are we gonna do any…like butt stuff?" He murmured shyly.

"Do you want to?" Keith inquired.

"I dunno…it's kinda intimidating. I think I should maybe research it first. I don't wanna hurt you…"

     Keith's heart did that thing again where it forgot how to work properly. He smiled and caressed Lance's cheek before giving him a short and sweet kiss.

"Okay. We can wait for that," he said. Lance nodded and instantly let go of a deep breath he wasn't aware he was holding. His body was less tense now and he smiled up at Keith.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for saving my asshole," he teased. Lance pinched his waist and Keith yelped followed by a giggle.

"I hate you," he grinned as Lance pulled him a little closer and kissed his neck.

"Uh-huh. I lo…I like you too," he stammered hiding his mistake by kissing his neck. Goddammit Allura.

     Keith sighed and brought his other leg up on the bed. He straddled Lance as he allowed him to kiss his throat. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and indulged in his pale flesh. His tongue pushed against Keith's collarbones before he ventured further up to his neck and lightly nipped the reddening skin. Keith inhaled quickly in response and dug his fingers in Lance's hair.

"Why are you so good at kissing?" He murmured.

"I'm best when it's someone I like," Lance said and gave some attention under his jaw. Keith blushed and shyly moaned when Lance nipped his skin again.

"I'm usually not a fan of biting, but…" his breath hitched when Lance dug his teeth in to Keith's neck. Why was that such a turn on?

"God…Lance," he moaned and shifted in his lap. Then he felt hands venture under his shirt and he knew he was done for.

"Shit," he gasped when he felt the combination of Lance kissing his neck and caressing his body.

"You're so cute," Lance hummed and pushed Keith's hips in to his.

     Keith sucked in a deep breath and let out an endearing moan when he felt delicious pleasure against his groin. He groaned and his face pinched in frustrating. Just like last time Lance was taking the lead, which was not what Keith had intended, yet it was so easy to succumb to his talented mouth. Not again. Keith was too stubborn to keep letting this happen, so he pulled Lance's head back gently and connected their lips.

     Hands on his hips tightened as Keith ground them down in to Lance. The taller male moaned at the intensity of Keith's lips and the movement of his hips. He pushed up more of Keith's shirt to feel more of his warm toned skin and used his teeth again against his lower lip. Keith whimpered and pulled back panting. He hastily pulled up Lance's shirt and reunited their mouths. Lance hungrily kissed him back and chuckled when Keith cupped his face and pushed him back a little.

"Is there something wrong?" He murmured and playfully nipped on the edge of Keith's lip. He pouted.

"You're so…overpowering," he grumbled.

"How so?"

"I feel so submissive," he muttered.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lance asked.

"Kind of a bad thing right now," Keith admitted.

"Okay. I'll tone it down," Lance promised.

     Keith nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. He didn't stay long before kissing down his neck and slowly sliding off his lap. Lance watched as Keith made his way down his chest. He maintained eye contact, but he briefly closed his eyes as if Lance's chest was the most heavenly thing he's ever kissed. That definitely made him twitch in his jeans as Keith continued lower and lower on his abdomen. Before Lance could properly process what was happening Keith was slotted between his legs and undoing his fly.

"You're okay with this, right?" Keith asked. Lance nodded vigorously.

"Yes. This is good. I'm good with this and it's good," he said. Keith raised a brow and tugged his pants down a little. Lance slightly raised his butt off the bed for Keith to slide his pants down his legs.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Keith questioned as he even pulled Lance's feet out of the leg holes.

"Pfff! Me? Nervous? Yes. Incredibly," he nodded. Keith chuckled.

"I'll go easy on you," he assured him.

"Y-you can go as difficult as you want! I mean it's not like I've never received a blowjob before. It's just they were always from girls and I'm just thinking about how different it's going to be because uh you're a boy and you have more experience with dick since…y'know…a-and I'm just kinda apprehensive about how good it's gonna be because like you're pretty talented with your mouth too and you look really pretty when I watch you kiss my stomach and…" he trailed off as he noticed the grin across Keith's face as he leaned his elbows on Lance's thighs.

"I'm rambling again."

"It's fascinating," Keith said and placed a kiss on his knee.

"I'm sorry. You can…do that and I'll shut up," he mumbled out of embarrassment. Keith kissed his thigh.

"No please keep going. I like it. Especially when you tell me I look pretty," he hummed. His hands trailed down Lance's shins as he pressed slow kissed to his thigh.

"W-well…you look very pretty. I like it when you blush because the red looks so nice on your skin, a-and I…I like your eyes and your lips and how soft they are and the way…uhm…" Lance swallowed hard as the feeling of Keith's warm wet tongue brushed against his inner thigh. Keith was kissing just below the hem of Lance's boxers.

"The way…" Keith urged and looked up at him.

"T-the way you kiss my neck! Y-you can be so delicate sometimes and it feels really good," he blurted. Keith grinned.

"Delicate? Like this?" He slowly dragged his tongue against Lance's thigh. He whimpered.

"Yeah…l-like that."

     Lance was hard. It was pretty obvious. Seventy percent was because of Keith and how seductive he was being, and the remaining thirty percent was nervousness. There was even a dark spot starting to form from the precum leaking out. Keith kissed over the fabric.

"Do I look pretty to you right now?" He asked. Lance nodded.

"You look…amazing right now," Lance sighed as he watched Keith kiss so close to where his dick was trapped in the fabric of his boxers.

"Would I look prettier with your cock in my mouth?" He whispered. Lance turned bright red.

"U-uhm! I don't know!" He shouted. Keith raised a brow. "I-I mean I haven't seen it so I wouldn't know! B-but you always look pretty so-" 

     Lance's breath hitched when he felt wet heat against the soaked part of his underwear. Keith licked at his tip over his boxers and squeezed him. He cursed in Spanish as he clutched the sheets next to his thighs. A whimper escaped him when Keith gently massaged his length and wetted his boxers further with his tongue.

"Fuck…fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuuuck_ ," he groaned. Keith chuckled a little and decided to pull on the elastic.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mmmmmm…I'm fine I'm just really bi and I really like you," Lance replied in a strained voice as he covered his red face with his hand.

"Well…I really like you too," Keith said and pulled down Lance's boxers. Now that he was completely naked in front of Keith there was no way Lance could relax.

"I like your legs," Keith hummed and rubbed Lance's shins again as he nuzzled against the side of his knee. Lance peeked down to see Keith kissing at his thigh once more.

"Y-you do?" He stuttered. Keith nodded.

"They're so long…and your skin is so nice," he breathed.

     Lance opened his mouth to speak, but moaned instead when Keith jumped straight to his dick. His desires got the best of him as he sucked on the head and gripped the base. Lance hissed when Keith swirled his tongue around the head and took him further in his mouth. He reached down to run his fingers through Keith's black hair, but soon was tugging him off.

"Lance, what-" he was interrupted when Lance suddenly came on his face with an embarrassed cry as his only warning.

"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry holy  _fuck I am so sorry_ ," he blabbered and grabbed his shirt to wipe his cum off of Keith's face. The shorter baker looked up at Lance with an utterly confused look on his face.

"What the actual fuck?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, Keith! I tried really hard to keep it in b-but you did that thing with your tongue and it felt so good I just couldn't!" He cried with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm gonna have to buy a cock ring if this keeps happening," Keith snarked.

"I-I'm sure the more we do it I'll be able to last longer! Just give me some time!" he pleaded. Keith chuckled and crawled back up on his lap.

"Okay, we can work long and hard on your durability," Keith said wrapping his arms around his neck. Lance nodded and let Keith calmly kiss him. "but until then…it's my turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that I can't write smut it's just that Lance is weak when it comes to pretty boys with nice eyes and sexy mullets. It really gets his tango mango gogo.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm sorry.


	21. Preparing the meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance asks some rather blunt questions at the worst times…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep this relevant to the little amount of plot that is here
> 
> Is there plot here?
> 
> I don't know

"Hey Hunk. Do you think eating ass would be similar to eating pussy?" Lance asked.

"Dammit, Lance! Not when I'm eating!" Hunk shouted over his cereal.

"What? It's a good question," Lance defended.

"I dunno, dude. Ask your boyfriend," he sighed.

"Do you seriously think Keith has ever eaten pussy in his life? He doesn't like girls at all," Lance replied.

"Well then I don't know ask the Internet. I'm not a master at oral sex…or anal oral sex…whatever eating ass is considered."

"It's considered gay," Lance said scrolling through his phone.

"What if a girl eats ass though?"

"Well if she's eating a guys ass than props to them for experimenting but if it's another girl then that's extra gay."

"Why is it extra?"

"Because they don't have a prostate so it's not the same, but the beauty of anal is that everyone has a butthole," Lance explained.

"This is gross."

"Hey you're the one who asked."

"/ _You're_ / the one who brought it up."

"Hush and eat your cereal."

 

* * *

 

"Have you ever eaten ass before?" Lance asked. Keith choked on his food.

" _What_?" He asked incredulously.

"Have you ever eate-"

"No I heard you, but why the fuck are you asking that right now?" He demanded to know.

"Why not? We're alone."

"Yeah, but I'm fucking _eating_."

"Oh c'mon not you too. It's not that big of a deal," Lance said.

"Not me t- _who else are you asking about eating ass?_ " He hissed.

"I asked Hunk if it's similar to eating pussy."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Lance," he groaned and put his palm over his forehead.

"He told me to ask you, but I doubt you've ever eaten pussy before."

"Stop! Stop saying that word it's gross," Keith cringed.

"What? Pussy?"

" _Yes_. For the love of God I'm gay as fuck, Lance," he said.

"I know that," Lance smirked. Keith blushed.

"Shut your mouth," he grumbled.

"Are you gonna answer my question though?" He asked. Keith sighed and set down his lunch.

"I…I tried it one time with an old boyfriend and…I wasn't that good," he admitted.

"Hm…have you ever received it?"

"Yes…I…um…I actually kinda prefer it…" he replied quietly with red cheeks.

"Okay, but how good was it?"

"Uh…"

"I wanna know so I can tell if you're gonna have a good time tonight or not," he said. Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes.

"Y-you…do you even know how?" He asked. Lance laughed.

"I know how to research, babe," he replied and stepped closer to give Keith a quick chaste kiss.

"Besides," he murmured against his lips. "It won't be my first meal."

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god," Pidge said. They looked absolutely appalled at what Keith had just told them.

"What do I do? I'm kinda freaking out," Keith asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I'm asexual," they replied.

"Yeah, but you've know Lance longer. Do you think he can do it?"

"Ugh. You sexual creatures are so gross sometimes. Eating ass? Like…ew!"

"Please don't repeat it and please just answer my question," he pleaded. Pidge sighed and pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose.

"Listen. If it's a sexual act, and Lance has access to the Internet then he can do it. I've talked to his past girlfriends and they say way too much to be honest. They've told me he's a good listener and…creative, so you're in good hands. Don't worry about your asshole," Pidge assured him.

"Okay, thanks. I'm so sorry for bringing up such an embarrassing topic but Hunk would most definitely tell Lance if I asked him and…god this is embarrassing."

"Do you want him to do it?"

"Pidge. Stop. I'm not gonna talk about it anymore."

"O-kaaayy. If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Uh-huh. Oh, when are you gonna tell Lance that you love him?" Pidge asked. Keith stared at them with furrowed brows.

"Um…what makes you thin-"

"Allura told me," they interrupted.

"I didn't tell Allura that."

"Yeah but Allura knows everything. I didn't tell Allura a lot of things but she just knew."

"Well…I-I'm not in love with Lance, so…"

"Funny. Lance said the same thing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

 

* * *

 

     Keith sat nervously in the middle of his bed. He usually fooled around with Lance at his apartment since they didn't want to bother Hunk. They were still new to each other sexually. It was only a couple days since Lance accidentally came on his face, and they didn't fool around last night because they both worked late. Now they had some alone time together and Keith was beyond nervous. He had spent a good hour before Lance came over preparing and cleaning himself, and he spent the rest of the day avoiding any spicy foods and such.

"You know you don't actually _eat_  my asshole, right? I don't like teeth," Keith said.

"I know that, idiot," Lance assured him. He sat behind Keith with his arms around his thin waist.

"Good because if you actually bite my ass like you bite my neck we're stopping immediately," he warned.

"I got it. Now take off your clothes so we can start," Lance urged and started to pull up his shirt. Keith stubbornly let Lance take it off before he got off the bed to strip. When he turned back fully undressed he blushed when he saw Lance naked too.

"What the hell?"

"What? I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable," he said.

"S-seriously?" Keith stuttered. Lance shrugged.

"I want this to feel really good, okay? I wanna do whatever I can to make you feel comfortable, so I figured it's kinda nerve-wracking to be naked by yourself so…yeah," Lance explained. Keith blinked. That was…actually really sweet. He crawled on to the bed and gave Lance a kiss.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. Lance smiled back.

"No problem. So what position do you want? On your knees or your back? Something else?" He asked. Keith laughed nervously and blushed.

"You're so blunt and straight to the point," he said and brushed his fingers against his soft skin.

"Well this is mostly about you so I wanna hear what you want," he responded in a low voice as he moved a piece of Keith's hair out of his face. He hummed in thought.

"Mmm…I think I'll go with on my back. On my knees…I think I'd be too embarrassed to do that now," he decided. Lance nodded and stood up on his knees to guide Keith on his back on the mattress.

"If there's ever something I do that you don't like don't hesitate to tell me to stop," he whispered before kissing him.

"I doubt…mm I doubt you could do anything I don't like," Keith mumbled. Lance chuckled and trailed his hands down Keith's smooth body.

"Still. Just to be safe. I'll stop when you say no," Lance assured him and softly continued kissing him.

     Keith muffled an okay somewhere between the endless pressing and shifting of their lips. He tied his arms around Lance's neck and smiled in to the kiss for how natural it felt to be this close. His smile disappeared the moment he felt Lance slid his hands under his thighs and caress his skin. A small moan left him and Lance started to kiss down his neck and over his collarbones. Keith bit his lip and let his boyfriend continue further and further down his body until-

 

_'_ _Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

 

"Fuck!" Lance jumped off of Keith and bent over the bed to desperately search for his phone through his pockets.

 

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

 

"Shut up shut up _shut up_ ," he grumbled as he pulled the device from his jeans.

 

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to la_ -

 

"Hello?" Lance finally managed to answer his phone.

"Listen, Hunk. That's great but

I'm kinda busy…" he said glancing over at Keith who was struggling not to laugh. "…what? No I'm not coming home tonight…because I'm _busy!_ …Yes that is exactly what busy means…shut the fuck up oh my god."

     By now Keith was sitting up as he smiled at Lance struggling to get rid of Hunk. It was thoroughly entertaining.

"Why do you care if I brush my teeth afterwards? I don't have a toothbrush…oh ha ha very funny I need to go…seriously…I'm hanging up. Yes I am, goodbye." Lance stayed true to his word and hung up his phone. He then quickly turned it off before looking at Keith over his shoulder. He was currently failing not to laugh.

"Every time we touch? Really?" Keith asked.

"Shut up it's a good song," Lance grumbled.

"What did Hunk want?"

"He wanted to know if he was eating dinner alone and tried to get me to feel bad for leaving him by himself," Lance told him as he tossed his phone back on his pile of clothes.

"Oh poor baby. Although I'm sure he wouldn't want us to keep him company," Keith said. Lance chuckled and crawled over to Keith.

"Definitely not now," he agreed and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for some nice ass eating in the next chapter *thumbs up*
> 
> Also Hunk asked Lance about brushing his teeth bc he wanted to make a joke about his breath smelling like ass


	22. Eating ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bitch who is eating an ass out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend came up with that summery

     There were many thing Lance thought he would be doing when he was in his mid twenties. For some reason eating ass wasn't one of them. He was a man who was convinced that he was straight as a needle, but in the end he was as straight as a bendy straw. Not that he was upset by this discovery. He always enjoyed delving deep in to self-discovery and what better way to do that then eat another man's asshole?

     Which was a rather excellent decision. Lance knew he was a guy who liked to be on top, and with that he loved the power. He loved the ability to make Keith shiver with a mere swipe of his tongue. He loved hearing his ragged breath and his nails scratch against the sheets. He loved the feeling of him under his lips, around his tongue, and in his hands as he opened him up to a world of pleasure.

"Lance…holy shit…a-ahh," Keith moaned as he pressed his head back against the pillows.

     Lance smiled and teased him, pulling out his tongue and leaving him empty. A whimper escaped from Keith's lips as he reached down and ran his fingers through Lance's hair. He moaned for more, but Lance merely swiped his tongue up his entrance and pulled back to smile down at him. Keith peeked up at him panting with a red face.

"Lance…more…please don't stop," he begged and squirmed under those beautiful blue eyes. Lance chuckled and leaned down to kiss the tip of Keith's leaking cock. He whined and squeezed his eyes shut in frustration.

"I wanna be inside you," Lance murmured in a low voice as he slowly kissed lower and lower down Keith's length. It ached a little less with each kiss.

"Fuck Lance _please_ ," he moaned and wrapped his legs around Lance's waist.

"I wanna hear what you sound like when I enter you…and slowly fuck you until you cry for more," he hummed and passed his tongue over his balls as he made his way down lower.

"Goddammit…" Keith said through clenched teeth.

"I want you…" he licked his entrance again and Keith moaned in relief. "I want you completely undone."

"J-Jesus Christ…" Keith gasped.

     Lance liberally wetted his finger and gently eased it inside of Keith, and he gasped at the feeling of something other than Lance's warm wet tongue inside of him. He pushed past the first knuckled and smirked at how Keith babbled and moaned.

 

"L-Lance…oh god…oh god oh god please…more," he whimpered.

"Do you like that?" He asked and licked the puckered muscle around his finger. Keith nodded.

"Yes…oh fuck yes…it's been so long," he breathed in a strained voice as he gasped for air.

"You sound so pretty for me, Keith. Tell me, are you usually this loud?" He asked as he slowly pushed in further and dragged back out. Keith sobbed with pleasure.

"Not…not even close…aa-ah! Y-you're so…Fuck! Lance!" He groaned. Lance teasingly flicked his tongue as he thrusted his finger back and forth.

"You're so perfect. Just for me, huh? Do you like being so pretty and loud for me?" Lance asked and kissed his thigh. Keith groaned with clenched teeth.

"Y…yes…I do. I like it," he admitted. Lance grinned and pulled his head back up to look at Keith as he fingered him.

"You look so amazing," Lance whispered.

     Keith made the mistake of looking Lance in the eyes. The look of pure want and desire was melted over his face. His eyes were heavy and lidded and his lip was trapped between his teeth. Keith's breath hitched and his eyes widened when he suddenly felt his warm cum spill over his stomach. He looked down at his cock to see it gushing and sticky on his abdomen. Well that was new.

"W-what?" He stuttered sitting up slightly to get a better view and make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"I'll go get a towel," Lance said before gently pulling out his finger and darting off to the bathroom. As soon as he was gone he was back with a plain damp towel. Keith watched gaping at Lance as he wiped the cum off of his stomach.

"You okay?" Lance asked.

"Wha…w-wha…what just happened?" He asked.

"Uh. You just came?" Lance answered.

"B-but you said…i-inside of me…wha…"

"Dirty talk, babe," Lance winked.

"No one has ever made me cum just by _fingering_  me, Lance," Keith told him. Lance grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"I guess that makes me special, huh?"

"You already knew you were special," he grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better I was trying to make you cum just by fingering you. Although I was planing on a second finger, and I don't think I even touched the…prostate thing?"

"Oh my god you barely even know what you're doing," Keith sighed and flopped back down on the bed.

"I'd argue against that, but the internet only tells me so much," he replied and tossed the dirty towel to the side. 

"I might have to practice more until I can get it right," he whispered as he crawled over Keith and kissed him.

"You can practice all you want on me," Keith sighed over his lips.

"I definitely plan on doing that."

"Mmm…I'd suck your dick right now but you probably wouldn't last two seconds," he murmured.

"Jokes on you. I came in the bathroom because I was thinking about how hot you look with my finger up your ass," Lance replied.

"Oh my god, you're pathetic," Keith groaned with a grin on his face.

"Pathetically in…in to you," he stammered. Fucking hell.

"I hope you didn't make a mess," Keith said ignoring Lance's stammer.

"I cleaned up," Lance assured him.

"Good. Do you wanna go to sleep like this or should we get dressed first?" He asked.

"As fantastic as cuddling naked with you sounds, your AC is crazy cold at night."

"It's cold like my soul."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

 

* * *

 

     Lance was starting to go crazy. Ever since Allura suggested that he was in love with Keith he's been randomly trying to confess his "love". It was honestly driving him mad, so he decided to tell her about it because he had had enough. When he barged in to her bookstore she was at the counter sipping tea and reading a book as usual. He stomped right up to her and crossed his arms until she looked up at him.

"Oh, hello Lance. How are you?" She greeted with a smile.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just _great,_ " he replied sarcastically.

"That's good. How about telling Keith you-know-what?" She asked and winked.

"That's actually why I'm here," he stated.

"Really? Did you tell him? How did it go?" She questioned while putting her book down.

"No I didn't tell him because there's nothing to tell. Ever since you suggest it I've been accidentally almost confessing to him," he told her. She blinked.

"You…what?"

" _At the worst possible moments I keep almost accidentally telling him I'm in love with him and it's your fault_ ," he accused.

"Well if it's my fault then I'll happily take the blame for helping you realize your true feelings," she retorted.

"My true feelings? What is this a fairytale? We're just dating, okay? We're not in love," Lance insisted.

" _Yet_ ," Allura said.

"Ugh. Maybe but that's beside the point! It's too soon for me to…to feel like that," he argued.

"Feel like what, exactly?" she inquired.

"Like…like he's my sun and my moon and all that lovely dovey bullshit. I'm just infatuated right now and it's not the same thing. Right now…I just really really like him," he explained.

"Who cares if it's 'too soon'? Who's to say you have to date for a certain amount of time?" Allura challenged.

"I care! What if it's too soon for him, and I confess to him and he's just like 'lol good one, Lance' and I have to pretend it's a joke or something so I don't fuck up the entire relationship?" He asked.

"Trust me, Lance. He's just as hopelessly in love with you are you are with him," she assured him.

"I'm not--okay, whatever you think I'm in love-"

"I don't think. I know."

"-but how do you know if he's in love with me? Has he told you or something?" He demanded to know.

"Oh not at all. He's in just the same amount of denial as you are," she told him.

"Then how will telling him help if he's in denial?"

"Someone has to admit and then the other one will stop being an idiot and accept it," she informed him.

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Listen, Lance. It has to be you who says it first," she said.

"W-why?" He stuttered.

"Because you thought you hated him, and you made a big deal about being rivals. A part of him probably doesn't want to admit he's in love because he's still kinda scared you still hate him or something," she explained to him.

"That's stupid I don't hate him."

"I know. You never hated him."

"I…" he started to argue, but realized that she was actually kinda right. "You're right…"

"You didn't know how to deal with your emotions," she nodded.

"But he knows that right? Wasn't it obvious?"

"Maybe. It was obvious to me, but I dunno about Keith. He could be preparing for when you lash out and tell him you hate his gu-"

"But I don't hate him! I don't hate him at all. I lov-" Lance slapped his hand over his mouth and clenched his teeth together. Dammit. "See? This is what I'm talking about."

"Lance. Just admit it," Allura urged. He shook his head.

"I…I can't."

"Yes you can, Lance," she said gently and patted his shoulder.

"I…ugh…I'm-"

"Allura! We need your help! Shiro is hurt!" Pidge shouted as they bursted through the door.

"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can actually write porn guys
> 
> And cliff hangers


	23. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is alright but Lance has a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question the double update I'll explain at the end enjoy

     The waiting room was tense. Allura rode in the ambulance, but they wouldn't let her inside the ER since she wasn't family. The other store owners arrived later and found Allura sitting by herself in the waiting room. Coran and Pidge sat next to her and comforted her as they all waited for the doctor. Lance, Hunk, and Keith sat in silence.

     They were all pretty scared by what had happened. Pidge said that Shiro was getting a bag of soil off of a shelf when he stumbled backwards and at least three whole bags fell on top of him. His robot prosthetic was slightly damaged, but he couldn't move even after Keith helped haul off the heavy bags. Keith told Pidge to get more help while he called an ambulance and the next thing he knew Allura was next to Shiro cradling his head and Lance and Pidge were following her closely behind. Once the ambulance arrived to pick up Shiro Allura insisted on riding with him. She shouted with tears rolling down her face and in the end they allowed her inside. Which left Coran driving the other four in his car to the hospital. Allura looked scared. She told them the medics said he had some cracked ribs, and that he was conscious on the ride here.

"He was…" she chuckled. "He was laughing at me and telling me not to worry, but he was obviously in pain…he was just putting on a brave face."

"That sounds like Shiro," Pidge nodded

"How did it happen again?" She asked.

"I went over to ask about plants because Matt wanted to have a few potted plants in the store to brighten it up. Keith was already there just chatting with him, but Shiro helped me decide what kind of soil we wanted to use. He reached up to get it because it was on the tallest shelf and he kinda slipped backwards and…it was scary," Pidge said. Allura rubbed their back.

"It's okay. He'll be okay," she consoled.

"Where is Matt, though?" Hunk asked.

"He's making sure all the shops are closed. He told me he was on his way like ten minutes ago or something," Pidge answered.

"That's good. I know he's good friends with Shiro," Allura nodded.

     Lance was quiet. Which wasn't always a good thing. His mind was all over the place, and normally Hunk would notice but he was understandably focused on Allura. His brows furrowed as he thought about everything he talked about with Allura before Pidge told them about Shiro. He knew he should've been more worried about Shiro and his condition, but he couldn't help but think about what he was about to admit outloud. It was almost surreal thinking about "being in love" with anyone. His mother would always ask him about getting a girlfriend in high school and she gushed over each one and told him every time "this one is a keeper", but he knew they weren't. Deep down he thought true love and that romantic stuff was just not the same as how it was portrayed on TV and stuff. Was he really "in love" with Keith, or was he in love in his own way? It made him anxious thinking about it. Love was a strong word. Should he trust Allura on this one?

     Lance was tugged away from his thoughts when he felt a hand over his. He looked over and saw Keith give him a worried frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Lance bit his lip and looked away.

"I'm gonna walk around a little," he mumbled and stood up. Fingers slid back between his as he realized Keith was coming with him.

"Keith-"

"I'm not gonna let you be alone right now," he interrupted.

"I just need to think, okay?"

"We both know you think out loud. I'm here to listen," he offered. Lance sighed and looked at their hands. He couldn't deny the comfort of Keith's warm palm and just knowing he was close to him.

"Alright," he gave in.

     They walked around in silent for a while. Their hands swung back and forth between them as they wondered aimlessly around the same floor. Keith noticed as Lance rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand that he was deep in thought. He noticed that movement seemed to help him focus, so they kept walking until Lance was hopefully ready to talk.

     Soon they found themselves in the waiting room again. Shiro still wasn't out, but the others had heard from the doctor. He had three fractured ribs and he would have to spend the next couple days in the hospital to start healing as soon as possible. They weren't allowed to visit him yet, but they would be able to soon.

"Soon usually means hours in hospital time," Hunk mumbled.

"I'd rather wait a couple hours then go home and not be able to sleep," Matt said. Allura nodded.

"We'll all wait with you," Pidge said. Lance, Keith, and Hunk all nodded. Coran was snoring.

"How was your walk?" Allura asked Lance and Keith.

"It was fine. Nice and quiet," Keith said. Lance nodded and saw Hunk frown at him.

"That's good. You might wanna take another walk since it's gonna be a while," Allura suggested.

"Yeah probably," Hunk agreed. They all knew Lance wasn't the best with waiting and sitting still.

"Okay," Lance said and nodded again. 

"I'll text you if you're not back when we can visit him," Hunk told him.

"Okay. See ya."

 

* * *

 

"Are you worried about Shiro?" Keith asked. Lance sighed and rested his head back against the cool brick wall. He looked up at the night sky.

"I am…but I also have other things on my mind," he said.

"What kind of things?" Keith questioned. Lance leaned his head to the side until their heads touched. His thumb swirled circles against Keith's hand.

"When Pidge came in I was talking to Allura and…she looked absolutely terrified. She practically tore the store apart running out to get to him," he murmured.

"They seem pretty close."

"She obviously loves him, and who wouldn't love her?…but watching her cradle his head in her lap and then insist on staying with him…it made me think," he continued.

"Think about what?"

"About…what I would do and how I would react if that happened to you. Or if you got hurt in anyway like that. If I would do the same things," he said.

"That's a lot to think about," Keith murmured. Lance nodded. "What would you do?"

"I can't say I'd do much different from Allura," he admitted. Keith bit his lip nervously. He could feel his heart race as he looked up from their hands and to Lance's face.

"What about Hunk? What would you do for Hunk?" He asked.

"I'd call the police. Freak the fuck out for a while and lie and tell them I'm his brother."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…but if you got hurt…that would be hard. I…I'd never wanna leave your side until I knew you were safe and okay. I'd run as fast as I could just to get to you. I…" he chuckled. "I'd do anything to make sure I could ride with you in the ambulance."

"Anything?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"Even say that you're my brother?" He teased. Lance laughed a little.

"Or my husband…or hurt myself so they'd have to take me."

"Don't hurt yourself for me, Lance. That's crazy," Keith said seriously.

"You do crazy things for the people you love," he murmured. Keith's heart hiccuped. His mouth felt dry as he stared at the side of Lance's head. His blue eyes never left their hands as he traced a figure 8 pattern on Keith's hand.

"Lance…"

"I won't do anything you don't want me too though, so I probably won't hurt myself for you," he said.

"Lance, I-"

"You mean a lot to me, Keith…I never hated you. Even when I thought I did I never hated you," he interrupted. Keith sighed.

"I know," he replied. Lance turned his head and looked him in the eyes.

"I wanted you to hear it…so you know for sure. I say a lot of shit Keith but I-" Lance was cut off when Keith tilted his head and connected their lips. It was a short and sweet kiss, and when he pulled back he smiled up at Lance.

"Don't worry, Lance. I understand," he said and held his hand over his chest.

"Do you?" He asked. Keith laughed.

"Yes. I understand completely."

 

* * *

 

"How are you doing?" Allura asked. Shiro smiled as Pidge worked on his robotic prosthetic arm.

"I'm doing better now that you're here," he murmured. She smiled back at him. Pidge was a nosy bitch, but they knew it was better to just observe as they worked.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No ma'am. I'm drugged out," he assured her. She laughed a little.

"That's good," she hummed and played with his fingers.

"I'm glad you were there…in the ambulance," he told her.

"I'm glad I was there too."

"Did everyone else go home?" He asked.

"Coran took Hunk, Lance and Keith home. Matt is in the bathroom and he's gonna take Pidge home once they're done with your arm," she told him.

"I remember them coming in, but once these drugs hit me I kinda lost track of them," he said with a chuckle. She laughed with him.

"What about you?"

"I'm staying here with you," she answered.

"Allura. No. Get a ride from Matt, and get some sleep," he instructed.

"Even on drugs you are a mature responsible dad," she teased.

"And here I though you were a mature and responsible mom to help me with these kids," he teased back. Pidge set down their tools.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt, but I'm finished," they announced.

"Thank you, Pidge. Now get some sleep and make sure Allura gets home too," he said. Pidge nodded.

"Yes, father," they said with a smile. He ruffled their hair.

"Good kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm having a friend over for a week so I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Could be a day. Could be a week. I dunno.
> 
> Luckily I'm not a /complete/ sadist and I thought that cliff hanger was a little bit too cruel so enjoy this double update and I'll be back from hiatus soon *thunbs up*


	24. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bake together aw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back! Sorry for the lack of updating but I'm back and the story is almost done osmMznzjzjzn I'm very tired

"I basically told him I'm in love with him," Lance mumbled as he laid across the couch.

"Really?" Hunk asked as he poured milk in to his cereal.

"Yeah."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'basically'?"

"I mean…it's complicated but I was talking about how I would react if he got hurt like Shiro did and he called me crazy and I kinda just said…we do crazy things for the people we love," he said.

"Aw…that's really sweet actually," Hunk smiled as he grabbed a spoon and went over to sit on the couch with him. Lance moved his feet out of the way for him and pulled out his phone when he heard it buzz.

"I was really nervous…but I'm kinda glad I did it," he spoke quietly as he opened up his phone and then read the message.

 

K: Are you managing Shiro's store today?

 

"How did he respond?" Hunk asked.

"Uh…I kinda interrupted him and told him I never hated him and stuff. I don't think I'm ready to hear him say it yet, y'know? Like I still haven't come out and said it yet officially so…I dunno it makes me anxious."

 

L: yeah i'll b there all day n then stay later to catch up on orders after closing hours

 

"Does he know that?"

"He said he understood…and I'm good at avoiding things so I think he gets it," Lance said and got up to make his own breakfast.

"Do you think he understands that you're in love with him?"  
Lance laughed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knew before I did," he replied and opened the fridge.

"Good point," Hunk snorted.

 

K: Want a helping hand?

 

     Lance blinked down at his phone. Despite the fact that Keith and Lance were both bakers they've never actually baked _together_. He hadn't even considered baking with Keith since they made different things. It actually sounded kinda fun now that he thought about it. Then again spending any amount of time with Keith sounded fun to him.

"Keith just offered to help tonight with the orders," Lance told Hunk.

"Really? That's great," he responded with a mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah," he nodded and put his thumbs to the keyboard.

 

L: id love 1

 

"Ha-ha! This means I get to go home at closing time," hunk said with a grin. Lance raised a brow as he grabbed the milk and eggs.

"I thought you said you would stay," he spoke and gathered more ingredients from the pantry.

"That was before your boyfriend offered to help," Hunk replied.

"Oh c'mon we're not _that_ bad, are we?"

"If by bad you mean annoying because all you two do is bicker, then yes. You guys are that bad," Hunk told him and slurped his cereal.

"We don't bicker all the time," Lance argued.

"I mean it's cute and all, but seriously 80% of the time you guys are at it."

"Maybe around you and the others, but we don't do it all the time."

"Oh don't tell me you guys are the couple who fight and pick at each other around everyone else, but you're secretly cute and lovely dovey when you're alone," Hunk groaned. Lance smirked and felt his phone vibrate again.

 

K: I can't wait <3

 

"Something like that…"

 

* * *

 

     It was day two of making sure Shiro's shop didn't catch on fire. Pidge was in charge of it the first day and Hunk was always available if they couldn't pick something up. Lance volunteered for the second day and discovered Allura stopped by every now and then when she could to make sure everything was in order. He had already told her what had happened that night outside the hospital, and she was ecstatic when she heard the news. Something Lance liked about Allura was her maturity and the fact that she didn't chant that she was right and he was wrong. Even though he didn't have that maturity himself he was still grateful.

     By the time all the shops were closing Lance was already tired. He quickly closed up shop and sighed at the idea of his long night baking dozens of cookies and cupcakes. His fingers already hurt from the inevitable burns, and his legs were already sore from standing around all day. Just as he was about to complain about it to Hunk he was suddenly reminded that Keith was going to help him when he saw his boyfriend already inside the shop enjoying a drink with Hunk. When he stepped inside they both greeted him. They all complained about their day until Hunk decided to go home, and then Keith and Lance were all alone.

     Lance decided to start with the order of cookies from last week since they were sugar cookies and they had an hour to kill for the dough to chill. Keith was extremely good at following directions in the kitchen and caused no problem for Lance whatsoever. In fact they got done quicker than he had anticipated and moved on to the order of cupcakes. The customer wanted red velvet and Lance barely had enough dye to tint the devil's food red. He smirked when he noticed Keith watching him stir from the corner of his eye and stopped to grab the liners from the drawer. He quickly looked through his order book.

"Alright…silver liners. That's gonna look pretty," he murmured to himself as he took out the silver cupcake liners.

"You're talking to yourself," Keith said watching Lance as he leaned his elbow on the counter. Lance chuckled, but Keith could tell he was embarrassed.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking about it," he apologized and popped the liners in to the two cupcake tins.

"Don't be sorry. It's cute," he assured him. Lance rolled his eyes.

"It's cute that you think it's cute," Lance replied.

"Well excuse me for thinking my boyfriend is attractive," Keith snarked. Lance stuck out his tongue and then pulled out his cookie scoop.

"Isn't that for cookies?" Keith asked. Lance shrugged.

"It can be, but really it's more convenient this way," he said as he scooped the batter and poured it in to the liner.

"Oh…that's actually pretty creative."

"Trust me baby, I can get real creative when I need to," he cooed in a seductive voice before winking at him. 

     Keith laughed but blushed anyways. He would've thought of a retort, but he got distracted by watching Lance work. His mind wandered back to that night they were both trapped in this bakery together. He remembered what Hunk said, and damn was he right. Lance was _lean_. Keith had experienced first hand the power behind his arms. He experienced the push on his hips and the grip in his hair and he loved every second of it. Just thinking about it again made Keith bite his lip as his eyes explored Lance's cinnamon skin. The other baker didn't even notice and moved on to place the cupcakes in the oven.

"Are we done yet?" Keith asked trying not to sound impatient. Lance laughed.

"Not even close. We still have to make the buttercream frosting and then slice up those cookies. Then after everything is baked we need to frost and decorate them. Then we'll be done," he told Keith as he washed off his cookie scoop. Keith frowned and went over to lean against the counter next to him.

"I see…" he hummed.

"Why? Are you getting tired? You can go home if this is taking too long," Lance told him and went to the fridge for some ingredients for the frosting.

     Keith blinked at his obliviousness. Usually Lance noticed whenever Keith wanted something like this. That was the beauty of their relationship. Keith was sometimes too shy to start something, but Lance could tell he wanted it anyways. When his boyfriend returned with the ingredients they needed Keith observed him. He was…focused? What was that term? Hyper focused? He didn't have any regard for his surroundings whatsoever. Perhaps Keith would have to step up anyways…or not. Depends on how long he can resist Lance.

     The rest of the night was pure torture for Keith. He did everything Lance told him to while fighting a hard on at the same time. His boyfriend was so ignorantly hot whenever he told him what to do and Keith was starting to suffer more and more with each command. And here he thought he was a top before Lance. 

     After the cupcakes were taken out of the oven they resumed their work on the sugar cookies while they let it cool. They sliced up the log and nearly arranged them in rows on four cookie sheets. Two sheets had to go back in the fridge since the oven could only hold two at a time. Lance had another oven but it was broken for a long time and they were saving up for a new one. Once the cupcakes cooled down they frosted them and stored them away for the customer who would need them tomorrow. The first round of sugar cookies were in long enough for Lance to make some more frosting, and after the first round was done and decorated the second round was ready.

     When they were finally finished Keith was dying. He's never been an extremely sexual person, but he was ready to jump Lance at any second. Watching him bake and work up close and personal made Keith beyond weak for some strange reason. He wondered if Lance felt the same way when he watched him make a couple loafs of bread. That could've explained the spontaneous make out session.

"Thanks a lot Keith. Honestly this would've taken a lot longer if you hadn't been here," Lance sighed as he hung his apron up on the hook next to the door. Keith kept himself on the counter with his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

"No problem. I had…fun," he replied trying hard not to think about the bulge he was hiding between his thighs. Lance made his way over to Keith and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I did too," he hummed.

     Keith stared at his mouth. The smile across his lips enticed him to lean in for another taste of Lance's sugar sweet affection. With each second of contact Keith could feel himself want more and more until he was practically eating his face. Lance had to pull back a little so he could calm down, but leaned back in to a gentler kiss. Still Keith wanted all of him. There was no patience for asking him to spend the night. He wanted Lance and he wanted him _now_.

     Keith wrapped his arm around Lance's neck as he slowly slid himself off the counter. He wedged himself between the counter and Lance's body, and sighed when his groin rubbed against the top of his thigh. Keith made a small sound as his brows knit and he pressed his hips in to Lance. The taller baker chuckled. 

"How long have you been hiding that?" He whispered. Keith shivered.

"Too long…"

"I should probably take care of that, shouldn't I?"

"Yes please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gig ughhhhhghhgf sorry


	25. Synonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you hate that this is the last chapter?
> 
> It's okay there's an epilogue too

     Legs. Keith never thought something as simple as legs could make him fall apart so easily. Yet there he was rutting against Lance's slowly rocking thigh as he let him kiss and suck at his neck. Moan after moan was forced from his mouth as he desperately rubbed himself on Lance like a bitch in heat. His nails dug in to the fabric of Lance's teeshirt and he buried his face in to his neck.

"Mmm…Lance," he sighed.

"Fuck you're so…mm," Lance growled as he reached down to undo Keith's jeans.

     The kitchen was filled with panting and moaning as Lance reach down Keith's pants. He squeezed up and down his hard length through his boxers, and nipped at his skin. Keith whimpered and dug his fingers deeper in to Lance's shirt. His body felt hotter than usual, but it wasn't because they were in a kitchen. There was something about Lance being so focused on _him_  that really did it for him. Every time he was showered with attention and affection his fingers clenched over the cloth.

"Fuck, Lance just touch me already," he breathed and pulled back to press his forehead to Lance.

"I a…I am… _fuck_. It's hard to do anything when you're like this," Lance hissed.

"Touch me…please, Lance. T-touch…" Keith rambled as he shoved his hips in to Lance's palm.

"Goddammit, Keith," he said and finally tugged down his underwear.

     When Lance wrapped his hand around Keith's dick he shuddered at the moan the left Keith. He silenced his boyfriend by kissing him gently and slowly as he started to pump his length. More sounds were muffled by Lance's lips as Keith slowly fucked his hips in to Lance's grip. The taller one groaned and roughly clamped his teeth over Keith's bottom lip.

"Jesus Christ," he cursed when he let go of the pink flesh.

"Why are you…so good fucking good at hand jobs? Why are you so good at… _everything?_ " He asked breathlessly. Lance chuckled.

"I thought you knew by now," he murmured.

"Knew what?" Keith demanded to know.

"I'm not good at everything. I'm just good at _you_ ," he whispered and rubbed his thumb around Keith's head.

"Shit, _Lance_ ," he groaned and tipped his head back. Lance took full advantage of his boyfriend's exposed neck and nipped at his now purple and red skin.

"God I love it when you're like this," Lance breathed.

"What?"

"Lance? Keith? Are you still in-JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Pidge covered their eyes the moment they walked in to the kitchen and saw what was happening.

"Shit!" Keith stuffed himself back in his underwear and pants as Lance tore himself away from his neck. Perfect timing. Now he doesn't have to address that slip up he had earlier.

"Dammit! Why does this keep happening!" Pidge groaned. Lance laughed a little.

"Sorry. Uh, you can open your eyes now," Lance said awkwardly.

"Nope. I can't look at you guys again for a long time now," Pidge replied shaking their head.

"C'mon, Pidge. It's fine-"

"You've ruined our friendship, Lance. I can never look you in the eyes again," Pidge insisted. Lance sighed.

"Okay. What did you need?"

"Matt and I were staying late and I saw your light was on, so he told me to check up on you," they grumbled.

"Oops," Keith mumbled.

"Yeah I'm gonna leave you guys now. I'll never forgive you for this, Lance," they said as they walked away.

"I'm really sorry!" Lance called before he heard the bell ringing and the door slamming. He sighed and crossed his arms. Keith stood there awkwardly and cleared his throat a little bit.

"Uh…sorry about that," Lance apologized.

"It's not your fault…"

"Do you wanna-"

"No, I…" Keith hesitated and scratched the back of his head. "…I wanna…lets have sex tonight."

Lance blinked and looked at him with wide eyes. They hadn't done that yet. At least…anything besides blowjobs and handjobs and such.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked. Keith nodded and shyly looked at him with red cheeks.

"Yeah…"

 

* * *

 

     Wide blue eyes stared down at navy. They couldn't look anywhere else except for the dark love bites splattered across Keith's pale neck, or his chest that heaved with each breath. All he could feel was warm and wet and _tight_  around his fingers as he rubbed them just right. His only focus was to fucking keep it together, but damn was it hard when Keith was moaning _Lance_  like that over and over again and clenched around his digits. He didn't even register himself rolling on a condom and coating himself with a thick layer of lube. What he did register was pure absolute unadulterated pleasure that woke a moan deep from his throat.

     The feeling was unlike any other. It was less like he was sliding in and more like he was being swallowed whole by Keith. His lover moaned loudly when Lance entered him, and his nails dragged down his back. There was no doubt he was covered in scratches up and down his back and his arms, but this time it was starting to hurt from how many layers of skin were scrapped away. The pain didn't wash out the pleasure, though. He couldn't fathom ever being able to find this kinda of gratification form anyone else but Keith. _Keith_.

     His Keith. His boyfriend. His rival. His lover.  _His. Keith. _He belonged to Lance as much as Lance belonged to him, and God was Lance so madly in love with him. 

     Lance groaned as he thrust his hips and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. He grabbed Keith's hands from around his neck and pinned them to the mattress as he knotted their fingers together. Between each kiss Keith moaned _don't stop_ , and Lance could only think about how stopping was physically impossible at this point. He experimented with the angle of his hips until Keith was screaming with pleasure. He bit Keith's lower lip and dragged it between his teeth as he pulled back to look at his face.

     By no means was he perfect. His movements were sloppy and it took them a while to even get started. But in that moment Lance could only think about how amazing Keith looked and felt. How amazing his name sounded rolling off of that wet pink tongue. How fucking good it felt to be so close and so _in love_ with Keith that it made his chest ache. Lance hung on for as long as possible muttering sweet sayings in to Keith's neck and squeezing his hands affectionately.

     When he finally pried himself from Keith's skin to look down at him their eyes instantly connected again. It was like an invisible inseparable tie between them as Lance knit his brows and moaned. The words scratched and scrapped at his throat as he felt the urge to just shout it because Keith made him feel _alive_  and he loved every second of it.

"Lance…Lance…I-I'm gonna…" he tipped his head back and trailed off in to a moan.

"Cum…cum for me," Lance said with ragged breath. Keith whined and gripped Lance's hands tight as his back arched.

"Ah…f-fuck," he stuttered. Lance bit down his neck and over his collarbones as he tried with everything his had to just hold on for just another second and-

"Lance!" Keith shouted as hot cum spurted over his abs.

     Lance groaned and instantly felt the sweet release. His brows furrowed with his teeth deep in the skin under Keith's clavicle. They stayed still as their breathing returned to normal and their bodies went limp. Lance relaxed his jaw and huffed against the red pale skin under him. He pulled back to see Keith completely relaxed with a blissful smile on his lips. Lance slowly let go of his hands and then proceeded to gently kiss every rough mark he had left.

"I'd do crazy stuff for you too, Lance," Keith sighed.

"Hm?" Lance hummed and continued kissing his bruised skin sweetly.

"I'd do crazy things for you…because we do crazy things for the ones we love, right?" He murmured. Lance nodded and kissed his jaw.

"Yeah…crazy," he whispered and nuzzled in to Keith's neck.

"Lance," he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I'm crazy about you," he said. Lance smiled against his skin. He knew exactly what he meant by that, and he couldn't help but adore Keith even more.

"I'm crazy about you too," he murmured.

     Eventually Lance had to pull out of Keith and throw the condom away. He cleaned up Keith's stomach with a damp towel and they laid in bed together in silence. Their hands played together while Keith made himself comfortable in the crook of Lance's neck. Giggles soon filled the room as they chatted and tickled and enjoyed each other's company. It was nice and it was warm and it was _crazy_. It was crazy how pleased Lance was knowing what Keith meant without him actually saying it. It meant that he was scared too, and that they were just two boys who didn't know the first thing about falling in love. It meant he was his first love's first love and there was nothing more satisfying than that.

     By the time Keith was fast asleep in Lance's arms he was on the verge of unconsciousness as well. He still treasured the fact that he was awake to see Keith slowly grow heavy with slumber in his embrace. When he nuzzled closer to his chest Lance pressed a kiss to the top of his head and shut his eyes as well, thinking about the scent of his hair and how crazy was suddenly synonymous to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I know it's sad but this concludes the story of how Lance and Keith fell in love in this bakery AU.
> 
> I may write some one shots in this same AU and post them so like…I dunno check here every once in a while or whatever this websites veriosn of follow me is :P
> 
> I'll leave a more heartfelt note on the epilogue, but for now I just wanna say thank you for all of the support and lovely comments! You all have no idea how much those make my day :D


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajajajashhshajaj enjoy this 100% fluff

"Carful Lance…careful Lance…c-careful Lance CAREFUL LA-"

"Hunk! shut the fuck up!" Lance snapped.

"Then be careful!"

"I swear you care more about this damn cake then I do," Lance muttered and went back to pipping.

"You should care about this cake _a lot_ , Lance," Hunk chided.

"I do care about this cake _a lot_ , so stop breathing down my neck," Lance retorted and focused on the red frosting.

"If you mess this up I will never forgive you," Hunk muttered.

"Mess what up?"

     Lance and Hunk both looked up at Keith with wide eyes. Shit. They had not anticipated him coming over.

"Noth-"

"Get out! Don't look!" Lance snapped and shielded the cake before Hunk could say anything.

"Uh-"

"Shoo! Get!" Lance continued and waved him off with red cheeks.

"W-we're kinda busy right now, but we'll see you tonight at my apartment for dinner at 6, right?" Hunk covered up. Keith lifted a brow.

"Uh…I guess? This is the first you've mentioned it," Keith replied. Hunk glared at Lance.

"FuckIforgottoinvitehimtodinner."

"Goddammit, Lance!"

"AhhhhHHHHHHHHG!" Lance screamed as Keith chuckled.

"I'll see you guys tonight then," he said before leaving the bakery.

"Why are you like this, Lance!" Hunk cried.

"I dunno I just got so excited I fucking forgot!" He yelled.

"Clearly! You idiot, I'm telling Pidge about this right now!" Hunk said and pulled out his phone.

"Ugh…I need to finish the damn cake first," Lance grumbled and went back to pipping the cake. Hunk chuckled and then watched as Lance finished up the lettering. When they both took a step back to look at it Hunk couldn't help but smile.

"It's beautiful, Lance. It looks better than Allura's cake," he said.

"Thanks…" Lance sighed as he read the words across the creamy white icing. He couldn't stop smiling. "Do you think he's gonna say yes?" He asked.

"Lance. You guys have been dating for like three years now. Granted it took you guys one year just to _actually_  say that you love each other, but I think he'll most definitely say yes," Hunk assured him.

"I mean…this is really big. Like moving in together was one thing, but this…" he let out a deep breath. "…this is life changing, y'know?"

"I know…I'm so happy for you though. Have you told your mom yet?"

"I'll tell my mom after he says yes," Lance replied.

"Good idea. So…are you gonna give me a tour of the cake?" Hunk asked.

"You watched me bake this," Lance pointed out.

"I don't care. It's tradition ever since you described both the Allura cake and the moving in cake," Hunk told him. Lance laughed.

"Okay okay…" he crouched slightly to be eye level with the cake and looked up at Hunk as he presented it.

"You see, unlike the original big news cake formula, I created not two, not three, but _four entire tiers_. Between each tier of Red Velvet is a layer of cream cheese frosting, for stickiness, and the entire cake is encased in a generous layer of buttercream frosting for sweetness. The perimeter of the cake is decorated with dollops of whip cream and a strawberry slice neatly placed in each dollop. The center has the message written in rich red royal frosting. The cake itself is thick, moist, and beautiful…just like Keith," he coughed the last part. Hunk groaned.

"C'mon Lance, it was fine until that last bit!"

"I dunno what you're talking about I didn't say anything," Lance replied with a proud smile.

"You're gross."

"I know."

 

* * *

 

"Pidge? Allura? Coran? Shiro? Are you all here?" Lance asked as he entered Hunk's apartment.

"Yeah, we're all here! Mostly because you actually told us to be here," Pidge teased. Lance frowned at them.

"You are so lucky that this cake is essential for tonight or else it would be ten feet up your ass right now," he said.

"Lance, don't threaten people with your cake," Allura scolded.

"Then tell Pidge not to make fun of someone who is experiencing high anxiety!" Lance snapped and carried the cake to the counter.

"You shouldn't worry. I'm certain Keith will say yes," Coran assured him.

"Uh-huh. Yeah I don't care it's still stressful as fuck and I almost smashed the cake in the car and he's supposed to be here in like a minute and I still need to unbox this motherfucker and get some goddamn-"

"Lance, chill," Shiro interrupted as Lance took the cake out of the box. He sighed.

"You guys really think he'll say yes?" Lance asked hopefully. Allura laughed.

"Oh Lance, you look so scared. Let me assure you he'll definitely say yes," she told him. He sighed.

"Okay…I feel better knowing you think he'll say yes."

"Hey! Don't you trust us too?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, but Allura is always right," Lance pointed out.

"True."

"Trust me, Lance. Popping the question is the hardest part. After that it's mostly smooth sailing," Shiro assured him.

"Mostly?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Well…you may have some issues with in-laws…and your family…and wedding planning, and-"

"But in the end, it's worth it," Allura finished Shiro's thought as she grabbed his hand. He smiled.

"Yes, it most definitely is," he said and kissed the back of her hand, his lips brushing against the giant rock on her finger.

"Anyways. Let's get everyone a pop-" Hunk stopped talking when he heard a knock at the door.

"Holyshitit'shimI'mgonnapassout," Lance panicked.

"I will laugh my ass off if you actually pass out," Pidge said.

"Fuck off, Pidge!"

"Guys! Hush!" Allura whisper-shouted. "Hunk! Turn off the lights," she instructed.

     Hunk quickly made his way to the light switch and submerged the room in black. He then unlocked the door and darted back to the others. The door creaked as Keith entered the apartment. When he saw it was pitch black he frowned.

"Hello?" He said. Whispers were spread through the darkness. Along with an "ow!" and a "don't pinch me!". Keith raised a brow and then finally flicked on the lights.

"Surprise!"

     Keith gaped as all the shop owners smiled at him and set off streamers and poppers at him. He wasn't quite certain which holiday they were supposed to be celebrating, but he don't really care. A huge smile spread across his face as he looked at all of his friends and then settled on his boyfriend. Lance stood awkwardly in the kitchen with a red face as he smiled nervously at Keith. He instantly knew there was something up.

"…it's not my birthday, is it?" He asked. Pidge laughed loudly.

"Oh my god I totally forgot about the time you forgot your own birthday!" They chortled.

"I could never forget the confused look on his face when he came in to the kitchen that morning and Lance made him pancakes with a candle in the middle," Hunk said. Keith laughed and noticed Lance blush deeper.

"Okay okay, but what is this about?" He asked.

"Well…why don't you take a look at your cake?" Shiro suggested and gestured to the cake Lance was standing next to. Keith shrugged off his jacket while keeping a suspicious eye on his boyfriend.

"Isn't that the cake you were decorating when you screamed at me to get out?" Keith asked as he walked over to the kitchen. Lance laughed nervously.

"Uh…yeah," he nodded.

"I wonder what was so…" he trailed off as he read the red lettering on the cake.

 

Will you marry me?

 

     Keith was speechless. He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful words written in front of him. Time felt like it stopped while he tried to comprehend what was happening to him in that moment. His jaw dropped and his breath was stolen once more by his amazing boyfriend. When he finally looked over at Lance he was biting his lip and holding a ring between his fingers. He cleared his throat.

"Keith…wi-" he couldn't finish the second word before Keith basically threw himself at Lance and kissed him.

"Yes-of course-are you kidding me??" He muttered between kisses. Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist.

"I say a lot of shit, Keith, but I'd never kid about this," he said. Keith grinned against his mouth and kissed him again.

"You're an idiot…I love you."

"I love you too…"

"Stop kissing and put the ring on his damn finger!" Pidge shouted.

"Hey, calm down," Hunk scolded.

"Listen, Hunk. You know that cake is goddamn amazing, _so don't tell me to calm down_ ," they replied.

"…fair enough."

"Okay…uh, this is a family ring. It belonged to my grandma on my moms side, so it has a stone. We can get regular wedding bands if that's what you want, but my mom gave this to me when I was fifteen telling me to give it to my fiancé when I wanna get married and-"

"How does Keith just let him ramble like that?" Shiro whispered to Allura. She giggled.

"That's just true love," she replied.

"Ah…I see…"

"Lance, you could give me a fucking ring pop and I'd be happy," Keith interrupted Lance's rambling. Lance blushed and tried to hide his ridiculous smile.

"I'm so happy I'm gonna marry you," he said looking in to those Navy eyes.

"Shut up," Keith said and kissed him again.

"And then they lived happily every after…hearts went everywhere…and they had intense butt sex that night."

"Shut up, Pidge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is finally the end. I dunno how good I am at heartfelt authors notes so here goes nothing.
> 
> The response I've gotten from all of you is amazing. I cannot express my gratitude for all of the positive feedback. I love Voltron and I love Klance and I'm glad that others enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love interacting with you all and I love seeing your responses and I honestly can't believe some of you hold this fic up to DIRTY LAUNDRY (which I haven't read soz) which is unbelievably popular. Thank you so much for all of your love. If you want I have other stories and I'm always happy to chat with you guys online.
> 
> I'm off of my Twitter and tumblr for the time being, but go ahead and snapchat me??? If you want lol
> 
> ksenialynns
> 
> And I also reply to comments too so hmu I love to talk to my readers.
> 
> That's as heartfelt as I can get. Thanks again <3


End file.
